Mejor Opción
by Diosa Luna
Summary: Kenshin y Kaoru han caido en una monotonia que sus amigos ya no aceptaran, pero la solucion que la joven kendoka encontro a nadie parece agradarle, mucho menos a cierto pelirrojo que se encuentra entre la espada y la pared, ¿Kenshin podra remediarlo?
1. Capitulo 1 Presentimiento

_**Rurouni Kenshin**_

_**Mejor opción**_

Rurouni Kenshin y ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece (desgraciadamente -.-U) son de Nobuhiro Watsuki, yo solo me entretengo escribiendo descabelladas historias.

Aun cuando para ser honesta este es mi primer fic publicado de esta historia, lo cierto es que me siento muy intimidada debido a que esta sección de fanfiction tiene escritoras excelentes y me intimida el hecho de que esta historia no este a la altura de las expuestas por las autoras. Pero con ello estoy aquí compartiendo un pedacito de mi.

Para finalizar debo decir que la comedia no es lo mío y por mas que luche… nada se pudo hacer xD termino siendo un drama, y bien es lo k me sale, xD por eso me encantan los fics con comedia romántica, yo estoy negado para ello, en cambio espero que les guste esta historia, recuerden si quieren ver la siguiente parte, dejen REVIEW.

Cerrando ahora si, esto lo dedico a ciertas escritoras que sus historias me animaron, se que tengo unas pendientes pero hacia tanto tiempo no me revitalizaba de romance y bueno me arranco tantos suspiros. Anhele escribir algo mas apegado a la historia, ósea no crear romances extravagantes jaja, por eso aquí esta esto dedicado a dos autoras de esta sección:

_**Blankaoru y Okashira Janet**_

Cuídense y ¡¡¡ANIMO!!!

_**Capitulo 1 "Presentimiento"**_

Paso poco mas de un año desde lo sucedido con Enishi Yukishiro y las cosas en el dojo Kamiya realmente no cambiaron mucho. Yahiko comenzó a crecer tanto mental como físicamente, ahora adoptando y entregándose completamente a su entrenamiento con la espada de la familia Kamiya. Sanosuke después de viajar por China y otras áreas cercanas decidió regresar debido a que su familia estaba ahí, y posiblemente por que su problema legal ya fuera olvidado. Megumi también regreso, y eso porque al final descubrió que aquel grupo eran la única familia que ella podría necesitar, Kaoru y Yahiko como sus hermanos pequeños, Kenshin como una cabeza y líder de familia, el doctor Genzai como su mentor, sus nietas como las pequeñas sobrinas de todos y finalmente Sanosuke como aquella persona que provocaba extrañas sensaciones en ella, sentimientos que nunca reconocería.

Pero a diferencia de cualquier pronostico, los únicos pilares firmes siguieron siendo Kenshin y Kaoru quienes seguían viviendo la vida como si nada hubiera pasado, como si el tiempo no transcurriera alrededor de ellos, llegando a una monotonía que realmente molestaba a sus amigos, pues sentían que no se definan, si eran una pareja, amigos, o compañeros de piso; nada decían o hacían, el pelirrojo parecía seguir siendo un mártir de sus pecados, aun cuando se le veía sonreír mas a menudo de forma honesta y Kaoru aun cuando demostraba una nueva faceta de madurez, parecía haberse resignado a una relación así.

Cuando el dojo regreso a la vida, Kaoru y Kenshin sintieron un gran alivio de tener de nuevo a sus amigos cerca en casa, sobre todo por Sanosuke del cual no tuvieron noticias mas que esporádicamente cuando les enviaba alguna carta. Comunicación constante tenían con sus amigos de Kyoto, y esa era la gran novedad, después de la llegada de Sanosuke (quien fue el ultimo y los tomo por sorpresa) Misao y Aoshi decidieron dirigirse al dojo Kamiya a pasar un tiempo (al menos Misao, Aoshi tenia otros asuntos) el cumpleaños de Kaoru fue la excusa perfecta, pero hacia varios días de aquel acontecimiento y algo no andaba bien.

Kenshin observaba como Kaoru sentada en el pasillo que daba cerca del jardín trasero, desde el día después de su cumpleaños la joven se encontraba taciturna, sentada solo mirando la nada, aun cuando no dejaba sus labores, sus momentos libres se encontraba tan distraída que comenzaba a preocupar a todos en casa, de eso hacia ya tres días.

Cuando el ocaso comenzó a hacerse presente, y todos los amigos que estaban dentro del dojo intentaron por todos los medios posibles que la kendoka saliera de sus cavilaciones, y todos fracasaron, decidiendo darle su espacio, Kenshin parecía mas reacio a lograr que la joven de ojos azules hablara de una vez por todas.

Se acerco lentamente a la joven mujer, quien a esas horas tenia un papel y tinta, concentrada escribía nombres, Kenshin logro verlos con claridad, aun cuando no entendía de que iba aquello. Tomo asiento junto a ella, dándole el suficiente espacio para que no se sintiera invadida, trago discretamente saliva tratando así de guardar su nerviosismo, tenia un extraño presentimiento. Pero entonces ella lo sorprendió.

- Kenshin –susurro ella sin verlos, los ojos violeta se dirigieron a el, pero la mirada azul estaba puesta en el frondoso árbol frente a ellos y la dulce luz que provocaba el cielo que se tornaba del anaranjado al azul oscuro- Pienso algunas cosas… sobre el futuro Kenshin.

Aquello sorprendió al ex hitoriki, algo le decía que pronto su vida daría un vuelco completo, y en cuestión de segundos en su mente comenzó a recrear un sin numero de posibilidades sobre lo que pasaría de ahora en adelante, sobre aquello que la joven tendría que decirle.

- "_Posiblemente ya se canso de esta situación_" –se convenció el pelirrojo al ver como ella tenia una mirada dudosa y triste- "_Sera mejor dejarle el camino libre para que busque la felicidad que solo ella merece… ella debe ser feliz por sobre todo, yo solo…_" –avergonzado de verse a si mismo, de recordarse como la relación entre ambos se quedo suspendida como una hoja sobre el agua, que ni el viento o la vibración del liquido le movía, como si el tiempo no existiera- "_Es mi culpa, yo no puedo darle lo que ella necesita, pero… ¿Por qué Kaoru? ¿Por qué me permites hacerte todo este daño? ¿Por qué no me pides que te haga feliz? ¿Qué esperas de mí?"_ –Sintió como le faltaba el aire cuando ella soltó aquel que retenía, buscaba fuerza, y aun cuando la noche se hacia presente observaba el sonrojo sobre sus mejillas.

- Pensé mucho Kenshin, demasiado sobre el futuro… yo lo que mas quiero es una familia, también, aquello que dijo Sanosuke –ella bajo la mirada avergonzada, y el abrió los ojos como platos al darse cuenta de aquellas palabras que la dañaron tanto- El dojo necesita un heredero Kenshin… siempre soñé… mi padre siempre espero que yo –el sonrojo fue fulminante, y espero un instante sin hablar, el pelirrojo solo asintió entendiendo la situación, ella se alivio al ver que entendía.

- Señorita Kaoru, cuando usted disponga me marchare… para que haga su vida como debe ser –aquellas palabras trato de decirlas de la forma mas natural posible, pero sabia que eran tan falsas como decir que Saito era su mejor amigo.

- ¡No! –dijo ella eufórica, sus miradas se encontraron y a el se le estrujo el corazón al ver como lagrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos, haciéndolos vidriosos- Kenshin-menciono con suavidad, como quien le explica algo a un niño pequeño- pensé mucho las cosas, yo… yo no soportaría que te fueras –la mirada de ella fue cayendo hacia donde sus manos se entrelazaban sobre sus rodillas- pero tampoco… quiero dejar de cumplir mi anhelado sueño –un suave suspiro salió de ambos, el se disponía a decir algo, pero entonces- ¿te atreverías a juzgarme si hiciera algo equivocado? –el la miro desconcentrado, ella no respondió a su mirada- me refiero a si… si la sociedad… si la gente hablara cosas malas de mi… por algo que hiciera… ¿te importaría?

- ¡Jamás!... Yo no soy quien para juzgarla señorita Kaoru –ella sonrió suavemente, por un momento quiso decirle algo, pero al verlo, dudo, pensó en todo lo vivido, pero ante todo pensó en Tomoe, la mujer que el seguía amando, aquello lastimaba a Kaoru, pero ella no quería perderlo, por muy egoísta que fuera, no le importaba pasar el resto de su vida en aquel limbo si el seguía a su lado- Yo… siempre la apoyare señorita Kaoru, siempre estaré a su lado para protegerla, y ayudarla en todo.

- ¿Me lo juras? –pregunto ella observándolo decidida- ¿Lo que sea Kenshin? ¡Júralo por tu honor! –ella se veía decidida y el sonrió suavemente.

- Se lo juro señorita Kaoru –a el se le encogía el corazón ver como ella no se permitía perderlo y entonces se daba cuenta que no merecía a esa hermosa dama.

- Iré a lavarme para la cena –contesto ella levantándose- ahí hablare sobre que planeo hacer Kenshin…

La joven se retiro, camino apresurada buscando encerrarse en su habitación tomando el aire suficiente para poder dar la noticia que esperaba, suspiro decididamente, debía hacer algo, se estaba martirizando y encontraba la respuesta, no perdería a Kenshin, al menos eso esperaba. Pero al estar en su habitación, se percato de que había olvidado la hoja en la cual escribió algunos nombres de sus mas allegados… y otros que no eran tan allegados pero si confiaba en ellos. Con gran rapidez abrió el shoji de su habitación, cuando choco contra el pecho del pelirrojo, su mirada era indescifrable.

- Señorita Kaoru, olvido esto –dijo entregándole la hoja, sus ojos mostraban gran tristeza y no era para menos, en aquel papel estaban escritos los nombres de sus amigos y el de el mismo, pero su nombre estaba tachado con vehemencia y eso lo lastimaba, algo planeaba ella, que no confiaba en el para pedírselo.

- Gracias Kenshin –susurro ella tomando la hoja, y adentrándose a su habitación, su mirada triste destrozo el corazón del guerrero, aun mas al suponer tantas ideas con aquel nombre tachado, su nombre tachado, ¿acaso pensaba hacerlo a un lado?

- "_No_" –se dijo a si mismo- "_Ella me pido jurarle… que jamás la dejaría, que jamás la juzgaría, debe ser otra cosa_" –se trataba de convencer, al tiempo que se dirigía a preparar la cena.

Kenshin observo como el agua tapaba el arroz que cocinaba atentamente, estaba concentrado en algo mas haya de la cocina, sentía que su mundo cambiaria, presentía que era algo de lo cual no se repondría, tenía miedo al cambio.

Luego de ser un vagabundo, llegar al dojo Kamiya, vivir con Kaoru y después solo vivir para Kaoru le dieron perspectivas diferentes de la vida, tenia miedo a seguir andado, no era que no deseara estar mas con ella, se moría por estar con ella como un hombre, no como su cuidador, se moría por amarla con toda la pasión que guardaba bajo su magullada piel, pero tenia miedo a tantas cosas, el rechazo, lastimarla, que alguien la lastimara o simplemente que las cosas no funcionaran, temía tanto que se paralizaba y cuando llegaron a ese punto de paz y armonía, el prefirió aletargarlo… ahora sabia que demasiado.

Recordó el cumpleaños de Kaoru y la mañana posterior a esa fecha, quería a sus amigos, pero ella estaba demasiado lejos de entenderlo, estaban confundidos, pero no podía odiarlos, querían lo mejor para ella, y el también, aun cuando le costara tanto decidirse, el solo deseaba y peleaba por el bien estar de ella, pero ellos olvidaron eso.

_**Flash Back.**_

Llego la noche, era cálida y el tiempo transcurría tan rápido cuando se encontraban en tan agradable compañía, aun cuando algunas personas se marcharon de la fiesta de cumpleaños de la joven kendoka, la familia principal aun se encontraba ahí, disfrutando de la platica, risas y ¿Por qué no? Un poco de sake. Tal vez este fue el problema, cuando una jovial… tal vez extremadamente jovial Misao se acerco a la mujer cumpleañera, quien declinaba tomar sake debido a que se ponía demasiado mal, sin embargo eso no le impedía disfrutar de la fiesta, al menos hasta que…

- ¡Kaoru! –gritaba la ninja abrazándola con efusividad- Eres tan bonita, pero ya pasan muchos cumpleaños y tu nada mas no te casas o al menos buscas un novio –aquello paro las risas y platicas de pronto, todos observaron la reacción de la joven kendoka, esperando algún golpe, algún grito o un sonrojo, pero al contrario de cualquier predicción nada sucedió. Y la ninja siguió con su discurso sin importarle quienes escucharan o que sentimientos provocaba- Sabes Himura ya tardo demasiado tiempo, no deberías esperarlo mas… finalmente –la chica comenzaba a caer sobre su amiga bajando la energía- ¡El se lo pierde!

Entonces entre la algarabía y desinhibición del alcohol, una segunda voz se hizo presente, una voz masculina que era bien sabido quería a los dos mencionados por igual, sin embargo tenia una terrible inclinación por la chica y no en plan romántico, era algo mas profundo en otro sentido.

- Creo que la comadreja tiene razón –Sanosuke no estaba ebrio como Misao, pero sentía que debía apoyar a la chica de larga trenza, por que era algo que todos comentaron cuando estuvieron reunidos (y la pareja en cuestión no se encontraba presente)- eres muy bonita y conozco gente que daría lo que fuera por una sonrisa tuya, seguramente matarían por una cita –Kaoru aun cuando no decía nada solo asentía y escuchaba a sus amigos, no se mostraba molesta como cuando era mas joven y le incitaban a que olvidara su obsesivo amor por Kenshin, al contrario lo pensaba claramente- ¡Debes buscarte un novio!

- Es verdad Kaoru –intervino finalmente Megumi, ella aun cuando se encontraba sonrojada por el alcohol mostraba gran resistencia a este, así que unas cuantas pequeñas copas de sake no le afectaban mucho en sus razonamientos y mas hacia su amiga y ella debía decir una verdad aunque le doliera a Kenshin- creo que paso demasiado tiempo, Ken y tu se estancaron en su relación, ya no a crecido –recalcando con fuerza esto ultimo- debes pensar un poco mas en ti, no digo que abandones a Kenshin, pero eres joven y debes seguir con tu vida, que te amen como cualquier mujer merece o al menos debes buscar tu felicidad Kaoru.

- ¡Así es! –gritaron Sanosuke y Misao (la cual ya estaba derrumbada sobre el piso junto a Kaoru mas en la inconsciencia.

- Además piensa –se acerco Sanosuke a la dama de ojos azules abrazándola por los hombros, al tiempo que bebía directamente de una pequeña botella- este dojo pertenece a tu familia, debes tener un heredero, ¿no has pensado que pasara con esto mas adelante?

Entonces Kaoru abrió los ojos de sorpresa, en verdad eso no se lo esperaba, sin embargo lo entendió perfectamente, todos los comentarios estaban bien intencionados y ella no tenia nada que reclamar, de hecho los aceptaba aun y cuando no decidiera si debiera tomarlos en serio, era notable que ellos no entendían su relación con Kenshin, posiblemente nadie podría hacerlo, sin embargo ahí existía algo, un amor tan profundo y duradero que realmente no le importaba vivir en ese estancamiento, pero las ultimas palabras fueron aquellas que dejaron en su mente una idea, una inquietud.

Todos se preocuparon por la cumpleañera, llegando a pensar que por mas bueno que fuera Kenshin, su lento avance significaba que Kaoru no le importaba lo suficiente y a todos les molestaba, Kaoru era una persona especial para ellos, era quien les abría su corazón sin importar nada, aun cuando Kenshin los salvara, el no salvaría a nadie si no tuviera a la chica Kamiya a su lado. Pero los ojos tristes del pelirrojo solo fueron percibidos por el inexpresivo Aoshi quien tomaba con tranquilidad el té, era una pena que un guerrero como el se viera ensombrecido por su pasado para encontrar la felicidad, era mas que obvio que el se encontraba bien, incluso la cicatriz en su mejilla se reducía con el paso del tiempo, pero no por ello se revalidaba su dignidad como persona, haciéndolo sentir un indigno, entorpeciendo su camino a la felicidad plena.

La tensión de las palabras dichas a la cumpleañera se fue disipando lentamente, y todos fueron cayendo dormidos en aquel espacio, todo era tranquilidad y descansaban esparcidos por el piso cálido del dojo. Kenshin se encontraba cercano a la puerta, velando el sueño de la persona mas preciada, ella se encontraba ignorante a su velador, que desde el momento en el cual le dijeron aquellas palabras a su "compañera" la cavilación y el pensamiento sobre avanzar, marcharse, desaparecer o realmente no saber que hacer comenzaban a galoparse sobre su cabeza.

_**-.-.-.-.-.-**_

El desayuno del día siguiente marcaba una tensión entre los moradores del dojo, Kenshin aun cuando mostraba su sonrisa y amabilidad natural, se encontraba mortalmente serio, Kaoru parecía distraída.

Así fue el resto del día, Himura en sus deberes de "ama de casa" y Kaoru quien tenia la semana libre de sus estudiantes y dar clases en otro dojo, se sumergió a estar sentada en el pasillo con papel y tinta escribiendo sabrá que cosas, pues no permitía que nadie lo leyera.

Misao, Sanosuke y Megumi observaron a la distancia, Yahiko raramente se encontraba en el dojo por esos días, debido a que tenia un trabajo en el Akabeko como ayudante, el chico maduro a tal grado que daba un poco de sus ganancias a Kaoru para el mantenimiento de la casa. Todos sentían orgullo del hombre en el que se convertía poco a poco el pequeño ya no tan niño rebelde Yahiko.

- ¿En verdad dije todo eso? –Cuestionaba Misao, escondida tras unos arbustos con la compañía de la doctora y el peleador- Bueno… no es que no piense que sea lo correcto, Kaoru merece ser feliz cumpliendo su sueño de una familia.

- Yo siempre pensé que terminarían juntos –sonó decepcionado Sanosuke- pero al paso que va esto, Kenshin tendrá mil años antes de atreverse a estar con ella… y no es justo para ella.

- Al fin maduraste –la doctora menciono como si felicitara a su cachorro que hacia alguna gracia, lo cual solo trajo una mueca por parte del peleador- Kenshin sigue viviendo en su pasado y sus culpas y arrastra a Kaoru a ello, es mejor que ella comience a buscar algo mas para su vida, es lo mejor para ambos.

- Deberíamos conseguirle alguna cita a Kaoru, tal vez así al menos comience a darse cuenta que existen otros hombres aparte de Himura –sugirió la ninja.

Los tres asintieron en común acuerdo, al tiempo que Kenshin barría cercano a donde Kaoru se concentraba escribiendo algo. La mirada decidida del trió causo un escalofrió al pelirrojo, quien a pesar de su mascara de serenidad se estaba muriendo por dentro.

Nadie se fijo que el ex vagabundo sujetaba con tanta fuerza la escoba al escuchar tanta palabrería, tanta intromisión sobre su vida con Kaoru, y aun cuando quería tanto a sus amigos, ¿Qué derecho tenían ellos de meterse? Lo cierto es que no entendían bien que sucedía, no era su pasado o el perdón lo que le detenía… era algo peor que todo eso junto.

_**Fin Flash Back.**_

_**-.-.-.-.-.-**_

La noche estaba sobre ellos, pero no importaba, se encontraban felices y tranquilos disfrutando del termino de la cena, aun cuando existía un poco de tensión sobre las verdades dichas, eso no parecía afectarles el apetito, en algunos casos (Sanosuke) parecía aumentar.

Kenshin se encontraba ensimismado, odiaba encontrarse en esa situación, y envía de vez en cuando miradas asesinas a sus amigos, aquellos que estaban entrometiéndose en su vida junto a la joven kendoka, pero lo peor era odiarse por saber que ellos tenían toda la razón del mundo, estaba deteniendo la vida de Kaoru y desde que ella se encontrara encerrada en si misma pensando en tantas cosas, el comenzó a sentir temor que ella hiciera caso.

- Amigos –menciono a los presentes, incluso a Shinomori que si no fuera por su altura realmente jamás notarían que estaba ahí- pensé mucho en lo que me dijeron en mi cumpleñaos… aun cuando Misao estaba borracha… lo que dijo Sanosuke sobre un heredero al dojo… yo bueno, quería preguntarles.

- ¡Suéltalo ya fea! –grito exasperado Yahiko, el en esos años no se quiso meter en la relación de Kenshin y Kaoru pero lo cierto es que ya estaba aburrido de que no hicieran nada por esa relación.

- Ustedes son mi familia, su opinión es importante para mi –la mujer observo a sus amigos y su mirada se perdió en el pelirrojo, este correspondió a ella, así que la kendoka tuvo que pelear por concentrarse en lo que debía preguntar- me gustaría saber… si, algo haría que ustedes… ¿algo que yo hiciera provocaría que dejaran de ser mis amigos? –la voz nerviosa y triste de la chica que al cuestionarse bajo la mirada provoco en todos un golpe, ella sentía inseguridad y no tenia el valor para decir… lo que fuera que diría.

- Yo no soy quien para juzgarte, siempre te cuidare y apoyare –menciono Sanosuke.

- Kaoru tu sabes que de mi no esperes mas que amistad y comprensión –dijo Misao.

- Por mi ya sabes –menciono cortante Megumi.

- Como dijo la comadreja fea, yo aquí estoy siempre para ti –menciono el chiquillo.

Kaoru observo a sus amigos agradecida, volteo momentáneamente a Shinomori, del cual nunca espero respuesta, pero se sorprendió al observarlo asentir con un movimiento de cabeza, eso era suficiente para ella regocijarse de alegría, entonces observo al pelirrojo, sus pupilas un poco dilatadas, su rostro levemente pálido, la observaba confundido, alterado… temeroso.

- ¿Qué piensas hacer Kaoru? ¡¿Hablo con Tae y comenzamos a buscarte algún prospecto de novio?! –Misao se veía mas entusiasmada de lo que debería y se gano una sutil mirada de odio por parte de cierto pelirrojo.

- No –por un momento todos se sorprendieron, ¿Qué pensaba hacer? Expectantes miraron a la mujer quien sonrojo suavemente- Yo… no quiero buscar un novio, o un esposo… yo, a mi… no me interesa tener un hombre en mi vida…no otro hombre –su mirada paso fugazmente hacia la de Kenshin quien si hacia unos segundos estaba iracundo ahora estaba confundido junto a los demás- se que… piensan que mi relación… o lo que sea que existe en mi corazón –era notorio que trataba de evitar decir su nombre abiertamente, nadie presto atención, sabían de quien hablaba, incluso la persona en cuestión sabia de que de el hablaba- yo…

- ¡Suéltalo de una buena vez! –grito Megumi exasperada, parecía que la chiquilla no se resignaría a lo de Kenshin, y ella no quería verla amargada sufriendo por el amor del pelirrojo, ella era la chica mas noble que conociera, no lo merecía.

- Mis sentimientos, ya fueron entregados, y aun cuando –su voz se bajo a un susurro doloroso- no sean correspondidos… como yo desearía–el silencio espectral y un frio por la espina dorsal del pelirrojo- la vida que llevo –el tono volvía a ser mas natural, mas alto- ¡me gusta!… yo solo quiero pertenecer a lado de el… ¡por siempre!.

- ¿Pero? –sugirió de nuevo Megumi, quien era la que mantenía mas fría la cabeza en esa situación, todos los demás tenían ganas de golpearlos y casarlos a la fuerza.

- Buscar un novio o casarme significaría traer problemas a la armonía de este hogar, no sabría como lidiar con otra persona, no creo ser capaz de amar a otro hombre, no buscare otra persona… pero si, pero si un hijo, ¡Tendré un hijo!... aunque sea soltera –esto ultimo como un susurro fue dicho.

Pasaron algunos instantes y bueno, todos estaban helados, nadie reaccionaba, incluso Aoshi se quedaba sorprendido, no era la confesión de que esa mujer fuer a arriesgarse a ser marcada y señalada, era su total devoción al pelirrojo, ese amor tan profundo que nadie lograba entender, amarlo ahí abiertamente sin esperar nada y sacrificar una felicidad completa por una felicidad parcial… pero retorcidamente esa era su felicidad completa, la felicidad total de Kaoru era estar solo cerca de Himura y el lo entendía, era lo que sentía por su pequeña protegida quien parecía superar día a día el amor hacia el, algo que el deseaba pues no sentía que era correcto, así que la entendía tan perfectamente que se conmovió… aunque no demostró nada, se conmovió por la fuerza de esa mujer.

- ¡Estas loca! –la bofetada y el grito de Megumi se escucharon fuerte y alto, la mujer de pálida piel estaba desorientada y enfada- ¡Tu amor enfermizo por Kenshin! –y ahí había dicho el nombre sin miramientos- Te conformas con tan poco, dándole tu todo… ¡¿Ahora dejaras tu dignidad ante la sociedad por seguir como estas?! -Kaoru solo bajo el rostro, y la doctora observo a Kenshin, enfada, por primera vez estaba enojada con el- ¡Es tu culpa! –señalo al pelirrojo, quien ni cuenta se dio, estaba demasiado alterado por las palabras de Kaoru. Pero Megumi se marcho diciendo los peores improperios a la estupidez de Kaoru y a la comodidad de Kenshin.

- Es mejor irnos a descansar… hablaremos de esto mañana –sugirió Sanosuke, todos asintieron, era mejor esperar al día siguiente, rezando por que las cosas tuvieran otra perspectiva.

Todos se levantaron pesadamente, excepto el pelirrojo que estaba impactado, congelado y temblado de ira… se odiaba a si mismo al orillar a Kaoru ante aquella situación. El silencio ya reinaba, todos en las habitaciones el observo el papel que Kaoru dejo sobre el piso, era esa lista de nombres, de hombres y todos conocidos por ellos. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos.

- "¿_Son los prospectos a padre que tiene?_" –Se cuestiono el vagabundo- "_Sanosuke, Aoshi, ¿Hiko?... Kenshin_" –pero el corazón del guerrero estaba entre la desolación y la ira, ¿eran los hombres a los cuales planeaba pedirles el favor para engendrar?, ¿eran a los que cuestionaría si acaso deseaban tomar su inocente cuerpo? Y lo peor era que su nombre estaba tachado como si de antemano ella tuviera la marcada idea que el no aceptaría –Soy un idiota –se dijo a si mismo al tiempo que se levantaba marchándose con dolor aun con lista en mano.

_**Continuara…**_


	2. Capitulo 2 Desaliento

_**Rurouni Kenshin**_

_**Mejor opción**_

Rurouni Kenshin y ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece (es algo muy triste ToT) son de Nobuhiro Watsuki, yo solo me entretengo escribiendo historias muy dramaticas.

Gracias por la aceptación del fic, en verdad me alagan mucho, lo cierto es que la historia no será muy, muy larga… al menos eso espero, xD siempre que digo algo así salen mil capítulos jajaja, no la verdad será corto, espero que les siga gustando. Disculpen que sea un poco corto pero la verdad ya me quiero pasar a lo mejor. Dedicado a:

_**Blankaoru y Okashira Janet**_

Cuídense y ¡¡¡ANIMO!!!

_**Capitulo 2 "Desaliento"**_

El desayuno se encontraba tenso, todas las miradas se dirigían a la joven kendoka que apenas y tomaba los alimentos con una calma, apantallando que las miradas sobre ella no le afectaban, aun cuando temblaba por dentro. Llevaba la lista en la manga de su kimono, la noche anterior Kenshin la llevo a su habitación.

Al recordar al joven pelirrojo, un suspiro ahogado que demostraba ansa y frustración salió de sus delicados labios. Todos se giraron a observarla mas directamente, si eso era posible, incluso se habían inclinado sobre la mesa intimidándola, eran expectantes a lo que la joven podría decir, pero ella solo perdió su mirada en el pelirrojo que se mantenía impávido junto con Aoshi, comiendo de forma tranquila; así observándolo a poca distancia, con la mirada gacha colocando pequeñas porciones de arroz en su boca por medio de los palillos, sin importarle nada… le sacaron una enorme vena de furia en la cabeza a la joven morena que lanzo una mirada de ira al chico pelirrojo y mas recordando la noche anterior.

**Flash Back.**

Kaoru se encontraba en su habitación, vestida y preparada para dormir junto con Misao, ella estaba esperándola en silencio, tratando de encontrar las palabras adecuadas para que su amiga entrara en razón, sin embargo la kendoka parecía dispuesta a tardar mas de lo normal en arreglarse, desde cambiarse o cepillarse el cabello.

Cuando la mayor se dirigió a su futon, la ninja encontró el momento oportuno para hablar, estaba por sentarse cuando tocaron la puerta, Kaoru de inmediato abrió y se sorprendió de encontrar ahí al pelirrojo. La pequeña vela dentro de la habitación le dejaba a Misao observar las facciones de su amiga, sus ojos brillantes, su rostro luminoso de alegría.

- "_En verdad el es… solo el… es su felicidad_" –entonces se sintió desdichada y apenada- "_¿Cómo puedo pedirle a Kaoru que olvide al Himura? ¿Cómo si yo misma vivo lo mismo con mi señor Aoshi?_" –dirigió de nuevo una triste mirada a su amiga y sintió deseos de llorar- "_Yo este tiempo decidí ignorar mis sentimientos por Aoshi, todo para hacer la convivencia mas tranquila, hacerlo sentir que superaba mis sentimientos, para que el fuera feliz estando a mi lado, pero por mas que me planteo comenzar a salir con alguien mas, superar su amor, al final nada… solo el_" –miro a su amiga su rostro pronto se volvió decepción ante la falta de palabras de Himura- Kaoru –susurro tan quedamente la ninja que ninguno de los presentes le presto atención.

_**-.-.-.-.-.-**_

Kaoru abrió el shoji y se sorprendió de la presencia de Kenshin, la mirada de el estaba tan confusa, era como si el estuviera enfadado, pero no fuera contra ella, sin embargo la intimidaba.

- ¿Sucede algo Kenshin? –pregunto suavemente para no molestar a Misao.

Entonces el la observo largo rato, sus facciones, su delicadeza, sintió su aroma a jazmines, se perdía en la energía calma y suave que despedía y lo tranquilizaba. Pero entonces recordó a lo que se dirigía, saco el papel de la manga de su kimono y la extendió a Kaoru, ella lo tomo y fue visible la decepción en su rostro.

- Gracias –dijo entristecida, comenzando a retirarse dentro de la habitación.

- Señorita Kaoru –le detuvo el, sujetando su mano sobre el shoji que estaba por deslizarse.

Pasaron segundos eternos, el tiempo en que sus miradas se perdían la una de la otra, sin darse cuenta de la testigo que les observaba con atención, mirando como sus facciones se suavizaban en una aceptación pura y nata, como si un solo roce los envolviera en su propio mundo. Pero entonces el decidió decir algo, que la bajo de la nube de ensoñación en la cual se envolvieron.

- Señorita Kaoru yo no apruebo lo que planea hacer, usted merece mas, merece cumplir su sueño completo… con el hombre indicado –entonces el alma de ella bajo hasta sus pies- pero… si usted aun quiere que me quede en este lugar, siempre estaré a su lado, cuidándola.

No se percataron cuando Misao se levanto, se acerco y empujo a Kaoru suavemente dentro de la estancia, miro a Kenshin con sus ojos verdes reflejando todo el odio que en ese momento le inspiraba el pelirrojo.

- Gracias Himura, como tu, todos apoyaremos a Kaoru y mas –recalcando sus siguientes palabras- ahora que se encuentre embarazada, ella necesitara muchos cuidados y sobre todo cuando nazca ¡Todos amaremos al bebe de Kaoru!

Y cerrando de un solo movimiento dejo a Kenshin afuera con un frio envolviéndole todo el cuerpo, temblando de ira, de frustración al pensar en que ella decida estar con otra persona, decida tener un hijo de alguien desconocido. Furioso y con sus ojos centellantes en ámbar se dirigió a su habitación.

Ahí las cosas no se encontraban mejor, Aoshi lo esperaba, se mostraba muy incomodo, tal vez demasiado, sobre el futon meditaba y Kenshin percibía como su energía trataba de relajarse, sin mucho éxito. Los profundos ojos del ninja se abrieron, su mirada mostraba toda su calma y paciencia sin embargo existía algo de duda, algo que estaba incomodándole.

- Himura –hablo atrayendo la atención del pelirrojo que se dirigió a tomar asiento frente a el, rezando mentalmente no fuera muy largo para no acalambrarse las piernas.

- ¿Qué sucede Aoshi? –pregunto el mas relajado, por lo que sucedió en la habitación de Kaoru.

- Hable con Kamiya san, ella esta decidida a tener un hijo –la pausa realmente lo mataba, sabia perfectamente la lista, y lo que dijera Aoshi será crucial para confirmar de que se trataba- menciono que por ser de confianza y cercano a la familia, podría ser yo la persona que le diera ese hijo.

- ¡¿Qué contestaste?! –grito hecho una furia Himura, levantándose de forma amenazante, algo que no paso desapercibido para el hombre estoico.

- No me dejo darle mi respuesta, me pidió que lo considerara –el hombre no pretendía continuar en aquella habitación donde Himura estaba conteniéndose por no volverse el despiadado asesino que una vez fue, así que camino hasta la puerta de papel.

- Le dirás que no –aquello fue mas una orden amenazante que una pregunta o petición, Aoshi se molesto por aquel comportamiento, finalmente ellos no tenían la culpa de su cobardía, ni Kaoru era culpable de eso. Pero se sorprendió a si mismo respondiéndole a Himura.

- Ella es una mujer libre –acentuando demasiado estas dos ultimas palabras- tiene derecho a hacer lo que le plazca sin que nadie le detenga, no tiene a nadie a quien responderle si ella no quisiera… y yo estoy en igual de condiciones.

Sentir la energía de Battousai el destajador, no era algo alentador, todos sabían que el cuerpo de Kenshin se encontraba debilitado, todo sabían que volver a las luchas intensas de antaño era solo una sentencia de muerte, todos parecían saberlo excepto el hombre celoso que vivía en su corazón, un hombre que estaba dispuesto a matar a todos los hombres del Japón con tal de mantener a la mujer que amaba intacta… pura.

El hombre salió ignorando el peligro que dejo en la habitación, pero no parecía importarle mucho, en tanto Kenshin se dejo caer sobre el tatami derrotado, envolviéndose en su propia oscuridad. Sus temores lo atormentaban, se estaba enloqueciendo, no deseaba perderla, no deseaba compartirla, no deseaba alejarse de ella… pero tenía miedo.

_**Fin Flash Back.**_

Kaoru estaba por lanzar improperios a todos cuando de pronto saco la lista y la puso sobre la mesa, los presentes observaron bien ahí, algunos sabían algo y disimularon, otros simplemente se quedaron peor de confundidos.

- Son las personas mas cercanas a mi o en las cuales confío, son los hombres a los que pediré… alguno de ellos podría… -los colores se subieron al rostro- ser el padre de mi hijo.

Todos pusieron atención, incluso Aoshi y Kenshin dejaron la comida a un lado, estaban por mirar la lista cuando la puerta se abrió súbitamente permitiendo la entrada de la mujer morena de labios rojos. Megumi no se encontraba muy contenta y decidió presentarse para hacer entrar en razón a Kaoru, así fuera a base de una serie de bofetadas.

Pero ella escucho todo lo que estaba sucediendo, las palabras de Kaoru se escucharon fuerte y claro detrás de la puerta, y ella entro súbitamente tomando la hoja que nadie alcanzo a leer claramente.

- ¡¿Cómo te atreves?! –cuestiono la medico- ¡¿Acaso estas loca?! ¡Estas personas son tus amigos! ¿Cómo crees que podrían seguir siéndolo después de que tengan relaciones?

Aquellas palabras provocaron un sonrojo en Kaoru que hasta ese momento no se paro a pensar que en verdad tendría que hacer aquello, sin embargo al poner atención a la lista en mano, el rostro de Megumi cambio del enfado a la furia y sin esperar nada mas un golpe seco fue directo al rostro de la kendoka, que solo atino tocarse la mejilla pasado el golpe de la medico.

- ¿Cómo puedes pensar en Sanosuke? –Aquello alerto al peleador que se acerco a la doctora tomando la lista, sin darle aviso.

- Kaoru… yo no creo –el chico balbuceaba, sonrojado ante la idea.

- Yo no voy a obligar a nadie Megumi –la mujer que Kaoru lleva dentro al fin salió a flote, dejando de ser un bote sucumbiendo ante la intensa marea, la chica de coleta se levanto observando duramente a las personas- Yo pensé en las personas mas cercanas a mi, pero no voy a obligarlos a cometer un acto que no desean, eso lo decide cada persona.

- ¡Sanosuke te ve como una hermana! ¿Cómo podrías hacerle eso? –las palabras de Megumi eran fuertes, claras- ¿Acaso no piensas en su amistad? ¿En como se sentirá el? ¡¿Por qué lo metes en esta clase de cuestiones?!

Kaoru no pudo seguir viendo a su amigo que la cuestionaba con los ojos almendrados que poseía, tampoco a Megumi, reconocía esa mirada donde fuera, era la misma que ella brindaba siempre que defendía a Kenshin.

- "_Megumi esta enamorada de Sanosuke… además es verdad, ella tiene razón, yo no puedo pedirle a Sanosuke que arruine nuestra amistad por mi deseo, yo también lo veo como mi hermano, ¡Seria como estar con Yahiko!_" –hizo un gesto de asco que desapareció rápidamente.

- ¡También Aoshi! –Grito Sanosuke después de pasar el trago amargo de pensar en Kaoru como una pareja de cama; como fiera fue y la sujeto de los hombros comenzando a zarandearla- ¡Tu estas loca! ¡¿Quieres causar la ira de la comadreja?! O peor ¡¡DE BATTUSAI!!

Kaoru se soltó inmediatamente, molesta ante ese ultimo comentario, aunque planeaba dar mas una explicación sobre Misao, la mención de aquella faceta peligrosa de Kenshin hizo desconcentrar a la joven mujer.

- Lo que yo haga o deje de hacer no debe molestar a Kenshin, finalmente el dijo apoyarme en lo que decida aun cuando no le guste. Ademas ese seria un asunto que tendría que hablar con el propio Aoshi.

Cuando se detuvo, Kaoru observo la mirada de Misao y furtivamente al ninja mencionado, soltó un suspiro, cuando todos comenzaron a relajarse, parecían cansados de aquella situación tan tensa, sin que nadie mas hablara Kenshin se puso de pie.

- Señorita Kaoru, se que todo este problema comienza con el hecho de que usted no quiere alejarme de este lugar que a nombrado mi hogar –todos lo miraron, Kaoru levanto la vista para luego volver a bajarla- sin embargo señorita, usted merece todo… merece que la amen, que la cuiden y merece no solo tener un hijo, tener una familia completa llena de niños, junto a un esposo que la merezca. Además suficiente tienes ya con los rumores de mi presencia cerca de ti... para agregar un hijo.

La énfasis de las ultimas palabras trajeron tanta ira dentro del corazón de Kaoru que súbitamente se volvió a levantar como si fuera un fénix reviviendo de un agonizante dolor, las palabras de Kenshin finalmente eran que el se haría a un lado para que buscara la felicidad que el no le daría. Pero ella era egoísta y no quería alejarse de el, pero tampoco lo retendría a su lado.

- Si ya no consideras este dojo tu hogar puedes marcharte cuando lo quieras –la mujer lo observo y todos contuvieron el aliento al escucharla de aquella manera, fría e impersonal, camino hasta la puerta y la corrió suavemente para disponerse a salir, le dio la espalda al espadachín, de el sentía su mirada clavada en su nuca, sentía una corriente eléctrica correr su espina dorsal ante la intensidad de sus ojos violetas que parecían traspasarla- Pero sobre mis decisiones ¡No tienes derecho alguno a intervenir! –enfadada se dio la vuelta, mirándolo con sus ojos azules llenos de tempestad como el mar mas profundo y enfadado- ¡No planeo casarme, ni buscar a ningún hombre para hacer una nueva vida, y mucho menos me importa lo que diga la gente, tendré un hijo sola!

Kaoru salió del lugar cerrando fuertemente, pero por primera vez todos observaron con claridad que los ojos de Kenshin no se mostraban sumisos, al contrario estaba enfadado, su mirada y energía cambiaron drásticamente. Con su velocidad tomo la lista en manos de Sanosuke y salió tras de Kaoru sin cerrar la puerta, todos se asomaron sin salir de la habitación, observando con claridad como el vagabundo la sujetaba del brazo a poca distancia haciéndola voltear.

- ¡Metete en tus propios asuntos! –grito la chica hecha una fiera.

- ¡Este es mi asunto! –los ojos de el centellaban en un color ámbar y purpura, una fuerte pelea interna ocurría en el o peor, sus dos partes parecían ponerse en acuerdo para aquella situación- ¡No puedes ir pidiéndole a tus amigos que te hagan madre! –Kaoru sintió aquello el reclamo de un padre, de un hermano y le dolió como si la destajaran miembro a miembro- ¡Tu mereces mas que eso! ¡Tu mereces todo lo que deseas!... Kaoru –trato de hablar mas relajado- Reconsidéralo… por favor, eres tan joven, tan vulnerable.

Ella bajo la mirada, sintiendo como sus brazos estaban por reventar, Kenshin no se percataba de la fuerza que estaba usando sobre ella, pero no la escucharía quejarse, además que su mente estaba pensando en las cosas que el decía, pero nada la convencía.

- Nunca te detendré mas Kenshin –aquellas palabras asombraron tanto al ex asesino que la soltó como si quemara el contacto con el femenino cuerpo, vio las lagrimas caer por las mejillas- Yo solo quiero tu felicidad…

- Tu felicidad Kaoru, es lo importante –susurro el, aun cuando todos le escucharon.

- Mi felicidad… yo soy feliz solo con el que estés aquí, a mi lado ¿Cuándo lo entenderás? –entonces ella comenzó a querer alejarse y de nuevo la sujeto por sus brazos.

- Kaoru, hay hombres buenos en el mundo, hombres que darían su vida por una de tus sonrisas, debes buscar la felicidad que solo un alma pura como tu mereces… -en ese momento el la acerco a su cuerpo envolviéndola totalmente en un abrazo y hablando conciliadoramente- olvida lo de ser madre soltera, además no puedes meter a tus amigos en esas contrariedades. Olvídalo Kaoru.

- ¡NO! –grito ella pasando por alto la ausencia del "señorita" y alejándose de el a prudente distancia- Escúchalo bien Kenshin Himura, ¡No me voy a retractar! Voy a ser madre soltera, No me voy a casar con cualquiera, por que yo… ¡Yo amo a un hombre! –trato de irse, pero una mano retuvo de nuevo su huida, ella se giro a verlo con la mirada gacha, sintió ira al saber que el evitaba enfrentar los sentimientos que ella le profesaba, ahora fue la kendoka quien se soltó como si el tacto del pelirrojo le quemara- No le pediré a mis amigos que hagan eso por mi pero… –susurro suavemente- voy a tener un hijo ¡Así tenga que pedírselo incluso al propio Saito! -Y enfada comenzó a caminar hacia su habitación.

- ¡Es casado! –se escucho la voz de Misao, haciendo que Kaoru casi caiga y le saliera una gota estilo anime en la nuca, la chica se giro y miro a Kenshin y a sus amigos tras de el.

- Pues entonces ¡se lo pediré al primer hombre que me encuentre!

La kendoka entro hecha una furia a su habitación y se encerró en un armario de la misma, se abrazo a sus propias piernas mientras se permitía llorar amargamente. No se percato de la presencia de Kenshin fuera de su habitación, no le preocupo nada mas que desahogar su frustración y dolor, con terribles gimoteos que hacían que el corazón del pelirrojo se estrujara. Como si deseara tocarla, coloco su varonil mano sobre la puerta de papel y cerrando sus ojos sintió la miseria de su ser.

- "_Yo quisiera ser ese hombre Kaoru_" –pensó el pelirrojo derrumbado fuera de la estancia donde la joven derramaba sus amargas lagrimas.

_**Continuar…**_

**Gracias a las personas que leen el fic, en verdad me hace muy feliz, sin embargo solo puedo mencionar a aquellas personas que dejan review, lamento no contestarlos uno por uno, en verdad lo siento, me caigo de sueño. Solo puedo decirles que gracias por la aceptación de la historia, se que es algo… ¿Singular? Bueno ya la seguirán leyendo. Y espero que este capitulo valga al menos el siguiente de **_**"Prisionera"**_** de **_**Blankaoru**_** que en verdad amo esa historia. **

**Sin decir mas aquí están las personas que me subieron el animo con sus comentarios y por tanto me hicieron apurar mis neuronas para terminar el capitulo:**

_Enishi-sepai_

_KIO-KIO_

_KENSA-CHAN- Team Jacob Black_

_.oO_

_Okashira Janete_

_A Kaoru Himura_

_Detective Kurasawa_

_Blankaoru_

**Y recuerden: ¿Quieren mas capítulos? ¡¡¡Dejen REVIEW!!!**

**xD que manipuladora soy ¡¡¡JuaJuaJua!!!**


	3. Capitulo 3 Opciones

_**Rurouni Kenshin**_

_**Mejor opción**_

Rurouni Kenshin y ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece (es algo muy triste ToT) son de Nobuhiro Watsuki, yo solo me entretengo escribiendo historias muy dramaticas.

Gracias por la aceptación del fic, me encanta recibir sus review animandome a continuar, bueno insisto espero no alargarlo mucho, e incluso ideas que estaban planeadas para un solo capitulo los divido en dos, asi para darle mas suspenso a la cosa, aunque este capitulo me salió un poco triste el próximo espero sea mas relajado, quien sabe tal vez sea el ultimo jajajaja ¿a que soy mala? Dedicado a:

_**Blankaoru y Okashira Janet**_

Cuídense y ¡ANIMO!

_**Capitulo 3 "Opciones"**_

La noche se hizo presente, adornado el bello cielo con luminosas estrellas sobre un manto oscuro, suaves nubes se movían constantes por el cielo, sin pararse un segundo a su recorrido, tapando la delgada luna en su camino, aun cuando fuera por un breve instante. Y aun por bella que fuera la noche, mucho que fueron los esfuerzos de los habitantes y visitas del dojo Kamiya, por sacar a la anfitriona de su enmudecimiento y encierro, nada logro hacer que la joven se volviera hacia las personas que le querían.

La cena fue tensa, Megumi y Sanosuke decidieron marcharse temprano, Yahiko pidió al chico mayor de cabellos castaño poder acompañarlo a su casa debido a que la situación en el dojo era tan tensa que realmente no se encontraba tranquilo y el descansar parecía algo lejano. Aun cuando Kaoru no le dio el permiso debido a que no hablaba desde el encierro en su habitación, con el visto bueno de Kenshin el estudiante de kendo se marcho.

La casa de Sanosuke era un total desastre, desde su llegada el mayor se encontró hospedado en el dojo, por tanto ni tiempo siquiera de estar en su ya casi demolida casa. Yahiko y el decidieron hacer algunos arreglos así pasando rápido la tarde. Megumi les acompaño antes del anochecer y decidió permanecer ahí, debido a que se sentía un poco incomoda por toda la situación del dojo, que estaba llegando mas haya de las puertas de aquel lugar, pues Tae y el doctor Genzai también estaban tomando partido, tristemente ambos aun cuando no aprobaban la solución de Kaoru, la aceptaban e incluso llegaban a entenderla.

- Esto es muy tenso –dijo Sanosuke cuando la noche comenzaba a volverse mas profunda, Yahiko se encontraba dormido sin importarle el mañana, ceno de forma saludable y los adultos se permitieron entablar una conversación mas profunda sin su interferencia- Quisiera poder solucionar todo –el joven miro hacia el suelo, bebió de la copa de sake que tenia en mano y suspiro demostrando su frustración- Tal vez debería… ayudar a Kaoru.

- ¡¿Estas loco? –grito Megumi poniéndose de pie en un solo movimiento, cuando paso la euforia voltearon a ver a Yahiko quien acostumbrado a Kaoru y sus enfados espontáneos, golpes y gritos, no se inmuto ante la voz alzada de la medico.

- Cálmate mujer zorro –menciono el chico al momento que hacia un ademan con su mano- es solo que… bueno… tampoco me agrada la idea de que Kaoru vaya buscando quien le de un hijo… las personas de la lista –entonces sus ojos se abrieron como plato, cuando leyó la lista tubo una duda, sin embargo debido a la situación decidió no preguntar- Megumi –susurro calmado, la medico se acerco.

- ¿Qué sucede cabeza de pollo? –la mujer tomo sake en su copa de forma calmada. El calor invadió su cuerpo y sintió un poco mas ligera su carga emocional.

- ¿Por qué Kenshin estaba tachado? –Aquello hizo que la mujer también abriera sus ojos de forma expresiva, ella se molesto tanto por lo de Sanosuke, que olvido cuestionarse sobre Kenshin, miro al castaño con la misma incertidumbre- ¿Crees que el…?

- ¿La rechazo? –su voz femenina sonó como si la sola idea de aquel acontecimiento fuera el fin del mundo. Pero ambos reflexionaron durante unos instantes- Tal vez eso lo explica todo… -la voz de Megumi tintineó tan triste, sintiendo la tristeza de Kaoru suya, o lo que entendía de la tristeza de la kendoka.

- Por eso su mirada se encuentra tan triste… ¿Pero porque haría eso Kenshin? Es mas que obvio que el la adora –dijo Sanosuke interesado, perdido cerrando los ojos, recordando la mirada azul de la chica, su felicidad, su paz, su pureza, su dolor.

- No debemos juzgarlo –la mujer miro al piso, recordando algo, una vaga idea del por que aquella situación- el nunca nos juzgo a nosotros… debe tener sus razones.

- Razones que destruyen a Kaoru –el chico se levanto abriendo la puerta, deseaba que un poco de aire fresco se colara a su diminuto hogar, pero bajo la luz del fuego, y el suave azul que brindaba la delgada luna, observo en Megumi algo en su rostro se reflejaba claro como la luna sobre el río… un secreto- Tu lo sabes mujer zorro.

La afirmación asusto a la joven medico, lo miro no ocultando sus emociones, reflejando en la totalidad, que el chico castaño tenia la razón. Bajo la mirada hacia el pequeño rastro que existía del licor en su copa, y sintió un deseo profundo de desahogarse, sabia un secreto de Kenshin, pero no sabia si era bueno compartirlo, le cargaba un poco en conciencia, era algo que a su pensar debían saber las personas que apreciaban al pelirrojo, sobre todo ella, aquella adorable chiquilla que maduraba frente a sus ojos como una pequeña hermana, aquella niña que la hizo sentir en familia, aceptada y valorada, sin falsedad o educación, Kaoru le abrió su corazón como buena amiga, se enojaba con ella con la confianza en la cual las hermanas lo hacían y eso a la mujer medico la hizo sentir dichosa, sabia bien que la kendoka era la persona que daba ese sentimiento a la familia que formaron entre todos, era el corazón de aquel grupo, era la fuerza, voluntad, entereza, pureza. Se sintió deplorable, al ser la única en saber aquello que Kenshin guardaba en confidencia no con su amiga, con su medico, pues ella no era merecedora de esa verdad, sobre Kenshin solo existía una persona que era merecedora de su dolor y su felicidad, de su angustia y su alegría.

- Habla Megumi –dijo el chico acercándose a ella, colocándose de cuclillas frente a la doctora y buscando su mirada, un suave sonrojo extra al provocado por el sake se poso en sus pómulos haciéndola mas bella a la vista del castaño- Esto destruye a Kaoru y a Kenshin, debemos ayudarlos…

_**-.-.-.-.-.-**_

Aoshi permaneció impávido escuchando lo que Misao le comunicaba, no se miraban, bajo el árbol en el jardín del dojo Kamiya, a un costado cada uno hablando con una discreción al tiempo que una atmosfera de confidencia los envolvía.

- Entonces todo esta preparado ahora… ¿Estas segura de la decisión Misao? –el hombre parecía mostrar un poco sus sentimientos, la preocupación por la salud de su alumna, su protegida, la única persona que amaba en ese mundo.

- Si señor Aoshi, hable con Kaoru, ella me explico la solución y yo la verdad –bajo la mirada observando como la hierba se perdía entre las sobras, encontrando en la oscuridad la fuerza para entablar esa conversación- entiendo lo que ella siente.

- Necesito hablar con Kamiya san ahora –sentencio el hombre, la chica pronto levanto la vista y se movió sin pensar de su lugar, se detuvo una vez que se encontraba frente a el, la poca luz alrededor dejaba reflejar su rostro intranquilo- No te preocupes Misao… también entiendo a Kamiya san.

Un suave gesto, un sutil roce de sus dedos varoniles sobre la blanca mejilla opacada por la oscuridad, un calosfrió que recorrió la espina dorsal de ambos, trayendo a sus sentidos una experiencia grata y placentera en una caricia que duro pocos segundos.

- Entretendré a Himura –la ninja se dirigió a la cocina, donde el pelirrojo se encontraba sumergido en pensamientos.

El ex líder de los ninja, se dirigió a la puerta donde la mujer que causaba una revolución en sus amigos se encontraba, no existía una luz dentro o en las habitaciones cercanas, pero pese a la oscuridad, el ninja acostumbrado a ese medio, no sentía alguna extrañeza en el ambiente. Toco suavemente la puerta, para no llamar la atención de los otros habitantes.

- Kamiya san, necesito hablar con usted -fueron solo unos instantes cuando el shoji se deslizo permitiéndole el paso a unas penumbras aun peores que las externas a la casa. El ninja no se inmuto y se adentro hasta el centro de la habitación donde tomo asiento.

Kaoru no dijo nada, vio una sombra colarse a su habitación, ella le accedió el paso, y se dirigió a tientas a un costado del hombre. Le era imposible ver su rostro, aun cuando no fuera necesario, sabia de ante mano que la expresión del ninja jamás cambiaria.

En la cocina Kenshin preparaba un bocadillo para Kaoru, estaba desesperado sin saber que hacer para que ella volviese a hablarle, confiar en el… mirarlo. No se inmuto a la presencia de Misao aun cuando le pareció extraña la mudez de la chica, sabia que algo quería decirle, pero en ese momento un sentimiento poderoso estaba en su interior: el egoísmo.

No recordó la ultima vez que fue tan egoísta respecto a los demás, pero en esos momentos nada le importaba, solo deseaba recibir la luz del sol y la luna juntos, ver lo grandioso de la vida iluminando sus ojos violeta, solo deseaba una sonrisa tierna y sincera de su señorita Kaoru.

- Himura… ¿amas a Kaoru?

Kenshin cayo al suelo con la mandíbula desencajada y los ojos desorbitados, sabia que Misao era sincera y directa, pero aquello había llegado a los extremos, era una pregunta demasiado personal, pero ella lo preguntaba como si le estuviera hablando del clima.

- Señorita Misao mis sentimientos por la señorita Kaoru no son importantes, yo voy a protegerla siempre, aun cuando ella no me lo permita –contesto al recobrar la compostura y volver a su labor de terminar de preparar la merienda para su "adoración".

- Sabes Himura… si el señor Aoshi me dijera que va a querer tener un hijo, que buscará a las personas mas cercanas y me excluyera a mi… me sentirá herida –ella bajo la mirada- sin embargo –Misao sintió la mirada de Kenshin y lo enfrento, tratando de infundirle valor con su mirada, los ojos jade le inyectaban energía, vitalidad, fortaleza, al tiempo que sus palabras lo alentaban, Misao comenzó a decirle una verdad, una que el no se plateo- herida que quisiera llorar o destruir todo y hasta golpearlo a el y a la persona que eligiera… pero sabría que el lo hace por que lo nuestro es especial, es tan único que no quisiera que un error fuera causante de nuestra separación, sabría que lo hace por mi, que me excluye por todos esos sentimientos que me guarda, sin importar de que clase de cariño me tenga, se que me lo tiene… sin embargo si eso pasara yo lucharía, le diría que a mi me gustaría arriesgarme, aun cuando solo fuera a ser la madre de su hijo. Yo me arriesgaría aun cuando fuera desechada a la primera idea.

- Señorita Misao… usted aun le ama ¿no es así? –Misao sonrió dulcemente, ya no era una niña, era una mujer bella, que seguía amando a la misma persona, vivía su amor madurando con el pese a la negativa de ser correspondido.

- Ella te ama mas que a nada Himura –aquello sorprendió al pelirrojo, quien de nuevo se sorprendía como trataba los sentimientos, como si hablara de algo tan común- y se que tu la amas a ella, ¡si no la amaras no hubieras muerto en vida cuando la creíste muerta!

Kenshin bajo la cabeza, sus ojos violeta se apagaron por un instante, al recordar aquel sentimiento que lo devasto, nada en su vida podría ser mas doloroso que aquel momento, nada en su vida fue tan doloroso como aquello.

- Tu te levantaste siempre Himura –el levanto la mirada violeta, que lentamente recobraba vida, pero las palabras de Misao eran fuertes- tu siempre te volvías a levantar pese a la adversidad, las personas a tu alrededor han fallecido, tus padres, pero seguiste con vida cuando pudiste suicidarte, tus hermanas que te protegieron, pero seguiste con vida y las enterraste… tu esposa, pero seguiste con vida y juraste cambiar el rumbo -Kenshin tembló suavemente, esa niña estaba diciéndole una verdad que lo estaba afectando y sabia que lo que continuaba era una revelación, era lo que el esperaba que alguien le dijera abiertamente- pero cuando creíste que ella murió Himura… tu simplemente te dejaste de vivir con ella.

- Misao, creí que ella había muerto por mi culpa, creí que ella…

- ¡No! –ella le interrumpió, el abrió sus ojos, esa chica lo estaba leyendo como un libro, toda su historia, toda su vida se la estaba diciendo de la forma en la cual el nunca la quiso ver, pero sabia que era así, sabia que ella decía la verdad- ¡Tu moriste por que creíste que ella dejo de existir! Y sabes que hiciste, fuiste a esperar tu muerte lentamente, amarrándote a tu espada, pero no te mataste… si a mi me pasara lo mismo tal vez me habría suicidado en ese instante solo rogando que me enterraran junto a el.

- Misao, eso…

- ¡Querías volverla a ver!

Entonces los ojos de Kenshin se abrieron como enormes platos ante la sorpresa, esa niña estaba leyendo su mente, había leído su mente en su momento mas doloroso, le estaba diciendo algo que ni el mismo se aceptaba a pensar de nuevo, el se negaba a analizar profundamente sus sentimientos por Kaoru pero ella lo estaba enlazando todo, le estaba diciendo su verdad.

- Tenia la esperanza de que… -el no podía volver a hablar, ese sentimiento, ese dolor.

- Querías verla en el otro mundo, si te hubieras suicidado jamás la encontrarías, y era mejor dejarte a la suerte –sentencio la chica- y dime Himura, ¿estas lista para verla ser madre? Pero no solo eso, también ¿estas listo para verla ser mujer de otro? Aun cuando solo sea para concebir un hijo, ella compartirá el lecho con otro hombre, incluso… tal vez ¡hasta se enamore de ese hombre! Y con un hijo en común hasta podrían corresponderse, o decidir criarlo juntos y sabrás una cosa, eso no será culpa de Kaoru, ¡Sera solo tuya! ¡Por cobarde!

- Yo no podría interferir en la vida de la señorita Kaoru, yo deseo que sea feliz.

- Si fuera así te le habrías declarado hace tanto tiempo, ella te ama, su mundo recupera el brillo de la vida cuando tu estas cerca de ella, o cuando estas en sus pensamientos… que es todo el tiempo, pero tu eres cobarde Himura, eres un hombre ¡COBARDE! Que perderá el amor de su vida.

Kenshin bajo la vista, estaba procesando todas aquellas palabras, y entonces unas resonaron mas fuertes que otras, no entendía de donde provenían, hasta que se percato que era su corazón, como si se tratara de una clave Morse, le palpitaba sobre el pecho diciéndole algo, algo tan poderoso, la verdad ignorada.

- El amor de mi vida –susurro débilmente.

Misao salió de la cocina, estaba agotada y aun tenia varias cosas que hacer, miro hacia los alrededores, debía arreglar algunas cosas, aun cuando era un poco divertida la situación, ver la expresión de Himura era mas que suficiente para indicarle que todo aquello que dijo el lo aceptaba como su verdad. Ella entendía a bien, y le hubiera gustado que el pelirrojo fuera mas abierto a sus sentimientos, que llegara a Kaoru antes de que pierda como ella estaba sin el amor de Aoshi.

_**-.-.-.-.-.-**_

Kenshin caminaba lentamente con la bandeja llena de exquisitos dulces y te preparado exclusivamente para su adoración en la vida. Era un hombre atormentado que estaba enamorado de una mujer pura y dulce, sentía vergüenza, sentía temor y sobre todo ansiedad.

Kaoru desde el primer momento se convirtió en su todo, ella le salvo del vacio en el que caía lentamente, su redención lo llevaba a la soledad absoluta, a la desesperanza de la vida y cuando se conocieron el solo era un alma vaga que trataba de ayudar. Sin embargo era vacio, al menos cuando fue hitoriki el tenia un sentido, tenia anhelos de cambiar el mundo, la vida de otros, deseaba que dejaran de sufrir. Al ser vagabundo solo quería ayudar y ayudar, pero su corazón se vaciaba de sentimientos, de emociones, de amor.

Llego a la puerta de Kaoru, de la niña que le dio un hogar no solo un techo, de la niña que deseaba conservar intacta, que desearía encerrar bajo cuatro paredes de cristal y adorarla como la criatura mas bella.

- Señorita Kaoru, abra la puerta por favor, debe comer algo –pasaron segundos eternos para el, y no recibió respuesta alguna- por favor debe alimentarse aun que sea un poco.

Pero la respuesta no existió, y el abrió enfurecido la puerta, para encontrar a Kaoru en brazos de Aoshi quien estaba estado junto al futon. Aquello hizo que el perdiera los estribos, la sangre le ardía, quemaba como el peor de los venenos, arrojo la bajdea al piso y se retiro sin mediar palabra alguna.

La oscuridad en aquella habitación era total, estaban intimidado frente a sus narices y el estaba deseando poder hacer algo, deseaba golpear a Aoshi, correrlo del dojo y encerrar a Kaoru por la eternidad. Pero no podía, la conciencia aun estaba en su nublado cerebro y le decía que aquello no debía hacerlo.

Camino lentamente como un zombi, como un poseído y llego hasta la bodega, donde una vez Kaoru le encerro, cerro la puerta tras de el, para sentarse envuelto entre varios objetos que cubrían su presencia, y delgadas lagrimas corrieron por sus mejillas, no eran de tristeza, eran lagrimas de ira contra el mismo, por no actuar como debería, por no tener el valor de enfrentarla, de decirle que la amaba, que el deseaba darle la familia que ella tanto ansiaba, que ese era también su sueño mas anhelado, estar el resto de sus días a su lado.

_**-.-.-.-.-.-**_

Kaoru se encontraba totalmente en shock, cuando escucho las palabras de Kenshin en la puerta se puso de pie sin pensarlo, hasta que recordó que estaba enfadada con el, pero cuando la volvió a llamar y vio que la puerta se abría decidió ir hasta el para detenerlo, no deseaba que viera a Aoshi en esa situación con ella y pensara otras cosas, pero torpemente en su apuro y en la oscuridad, la torpeza hizo hincapié en algo peor, estaba por caer y Aoshi la sostuvo de forma demasiado intima, Kenshin solo les observo cuando dejo la bandeja sin decir mas, el prácticamente la arrojo demostrando su ira.

- No te preocupes Kamiya san, el pronto vera las cosas como deben ser, lo mejor será seguir con lo nuestro, mas ahora que esta Misao consiente de lo que esta pasando.

- Misao –susurro ella con dulzura- me alegro que lo entienda ella, posiblemente sea la única persona.

_**-.-.-.-.-.-**_

El trinar de los pájaros le indico que la mañana llego, y con ello el dolor y remordimiento de una conciencia lucida a lo que sucedía. El pelirrojo embozo una sonrisa al pensar inconscientemente en esa persona que albergaba en su corazón y alma, en esa persona que se fundió tan fuerte a su espíritu que su distanciamiento le provocaba la falta de una parte de si mismo, lo peor de todo es que esa parte era lo mejor que existía en un cuerpo bañando en sangre.

- "_Todo lo que ella hizo en mi desde que nos encontramos… es lo bueno que soy, no importa cuanto expire mis culpas ayudando a otros, o protegiendo a los débiles… antes de conocerla en mi alma ya no existía el amor o la libertad de vivir, estaba condenado a sentir solo compasión, pero una compasión hacia mi mismo que me impulsa para ayudar a otros, un egoísmo de redimirme para poder encontrar algo, eso que perdí… eso que nunca tuve… lo que encontré en su sonrisa…_" –un largo suspiro y de entre sus labios salió aquella palabra prohibida en un susurro muerto- Kaoru.

Se levanto con la mirada decidida, sus ojos violeta estaban relucientes de fuerza, ya no se cuestionaba, ya no se acobardaba, ya era muy tarde para esperar a que las cosas continuaran de aquella forma, dejo sus miedos encerrados en aquella bodega, se libero a través de sus lagrimas de todo aquel sentimiento de inferioridad, de temor, de precaución.

- "_Hablare con Kaoru sobre la verdad, ella decidirá si me acepta o si me rechaza, no importa su decisión, yo no puedo vivir lejos de ella, aun cuando me convierta en la sobra que vele su felicidad, yo nunca estaré lejos de ella… pero no permitiré… no dejare que nadie la tenga, si va a estar con un hombre y formara una familia será bajo todas las reglas del cielo y la tierra, ella se casara como merece, conmigo o con el que escoja, pero no la dejare cometer una tontería como esa_" –al entrar a la casa observo algo perturbador, era cerca de las ocho de la mañana- Me quede dormido –se sorprendió a si mismo.

Pero en el silencio de aquel lugar, algo no se encontraba como debiera, el dojo parecía triste, viejo, vacio, horrible. Era la primera vez que veía su hogar de aquella forma, como si las nubes de la desgracia se posaran sobre la casa. Y fue así como escucho suaves gemidos, el llanto de un dolor que apenas podría contener un pecho femenino. El pelirrojo pensó en Kaoru, pues el sonido venia en su dirección, pero no registraba aquel sentimiento, no reconocía ese dolor, y para su sorpresa cuando abrió de improvisto la puerta se encontró con Misao arrodillada sobre el futon doblado de Kaoru, sosteniendo un papel en sus manos, llorando con la mas grande amargura.

- Misao –susurro Kenshin olvidando aquella ceremoniosa forma de dirigirse a ella, la chica tembló, su cuerpo convulsionaba suavemente entre los sollozos, Kenshin camino lentamente hacia ella, algo le indicaba que eso no estaba bien, que algo malo le diría aquel papel, y presentía que desearía llorar como Misao lo hacia en aquel instante.

- ¡Estúpido Himura! –grito Misao al levantarse y golpear el pecho del pelirrojo que solo atino a cubrirla entre sus brazos y permitir que se desahogara a pesar de que daba golpes con los puños cerrados- ¡Se fueron! –gritaba al tiempo que buscaba lastimarlo- ¡Debiste decirle a Kaoru lo que sentías idiota! ¡SE FUERON JUNTOS!

Kenshin no cambia del asombro, su cuerpo tembló al tiempo que Misao descargaba su ira sobre el, pero el pelirrojo no sentía aquella agresión, solo sentía la desolación, la soledad, la tristeza, la ira y todo sentimiento que no fuera felicidad dentro de el.

_**Continuara…**_

Hola como siempre aquí contestando sus maravillosos review que son mi mas grande apoyo para seguir imaginando estas historias, ahora les comento que próximamente subiré otra historia, espero terminar esta primero, porque tengo ideas de esta serie, que no han visto jamás la luz, por ello quiero plantearlas y apresurarme lo mas que pueda para que no queden inconclusas, pero si quieren ayudarme, sus comentarios en review son aquellos que me ayudan a seguir.

Por otro lado me enamore de un fanfic de **Blankaoru**, como siempre jajaja es que entre **"Prisionera"** y **"Entre mis brazos"** uno pierde la cabeza, así que bueno, esperemos que ella pronto pueda actualizar.

Un saludo y caluroso abrazo a las personas que leen el fic, pero solo a quienes mandan review puedo personalizar, así que nimodo, jaja.

**KYO-KYO: **_Hola, me alegró tu comentario, jaja que todos sufran, bueno la verdad no se que tanto sufrieron, tal vez Kenshin, pero la verdad se lo merece poquito, espero te haya gustado el capitulo. _

**KENSA-HAN- Team Jacob Black: **_¡para nombre! Muy largo xD, bueno graicas por tu comentario, la verdad Aoshi y Kaoru podria ser… aun esperemos el siguiente capitulo, n.n es lo único que puedo recomendar. Sanosuke y Megumi me gusta esa pareja siempre, bueno espero que te guste este tercer capitulo. _

**Detective Kurosawa: **_bueno creo que Kenshin tiene la culpa muy arraigada, esperemos que tome una buena iniciativa, de igual forma las cosas se resolverán pronto… espero a menos que se me ocurra alargar capítulos. Espero te gustara este capitulo. _

**Zin: **_Disculpa en la lista pasada no que paso cuando subí que me borro casi todo tu nombre, sin embargo aquí estamos ya, y sigo escribiendo como descubriste este tercer capituño, aunque con eso de que me enlelo leyendo los fics de Blankaoru como tres veces a ver si de pronto aparece capitulo nuevo o que se yo xD pues se me va un poco el tiempo para continuar mas rápido. Espero este ultimo cap te gustara. _

**Kirei-bell: **_Hola, me alegro mucho tu comentario,… es tan extenso, me brillan los ojitos jajaja, y seguire esperando tu historia… digo a ver que onda o tendre k empezar otra y dedicártela jajajxD bien espero que sigas leyendo. Y muchas gracias por tus palabras. _

**Maria: **_n.n aquí esta jeje, saludos._

**Minta-uchiha-himura: **_Gracias, pues ammm, no creo que Kaoru sea feliz con un novio, de hecho ella tiene otra mentalidad, que se descubrir totalmente mas adelante, igual que Kenshin. _

**Enishi-sempai; **_Hola, jajajaj si lo soy, pero gracias a tu review hay otro capitulo, bueno también al de todas las personas que comentaron jejeje, fue trabajo conjunto, pero aquí lo tienes y ya trabajo en el próximo, espero tenerlo pronto, para que puedan disfrutarlo. _

**A KaoruHimura: **_Pues Aoshi es uno de mis personajes favoritos, aunque debo decir que hay cierto chico de cabellos blanquecinos que en verdad me dio un vuelco, aun cuando el mas sexy de todos es Hiko _

_**derrame nasal** _

_¡como sea! _

_**con tapones en la nariz** _

_Pronto las cosas mejoraran, espero que te siga gustando y bueno aquí estaré pronto me apresurare lo mas que pueda. Saludos. _

**Y recuerden: ¿Quieren más capítulos? ¡Dejen REVIEW!**

**¿Quieren que sea rápida la actualización? ¡Dejen REVIEW!**

**xD funciono la vez pasada, a ver que pasa en esta, que manipuladora soy ¡JuaJuaJua!**

_**Notas finales de Diosa Luna:**_

Debo comentarles que tengo otras dos historias en mente, pero aun no decido cual publicare después de esta, ambos son mas dramas, aunque creo incursionare un poco en el lemmon en esta sección, no se emocionen no es mucho, será poco… creo xD sin embargo aquí les doy la opción de elegir o cual les parece mas interesante. Debo advertir que el primero no tengo intención de alargarlo demasiado, y el segundo bueno si tal vez si tenga un poco mas de drama, y sea un poco mas largo. Espero que les intrigue para cuando termine este fic, comenzar a subir el siguiente. ¡OPINEN!

_**Bajo la luna, Invierno y Primavera.**_

_Kenshin y Kaoru viven de una forma tranquila y apacible, criando a su hijo que cada día crece mas. La paz reinante a su alrededor llena de felicidad al pelirrojo atormentado, hasta que dos fantasmas de su pasado aparecen frente a el y su esposa. Kenshin y Battousai deben elegir entre la elegancia enigmática del invierno o la candidez vivaz de la primavera. Un hombre solo tiene una oportunidad de encontrar al amor de su vida. ¿Cómo llego el pasado frente al futuro? ¿Qué les acecha bajo la luna?_

_**Lagrimas en la lluvia. **_

_Después de un error terrible Kenshin se aleja de Kaoru, pero la confusión, el dolor y la vergüenza lo llevan a distanciarse durante 14 años. Tiempo en el que sus amigos dejaron a la joven culpándola de aquel distanciamiento, arrojándola a brazos del hombre que menos deseaban para ella. Cuando el alma abandonada del pelirrojo decide que es tiempo de buscar al ser que ama, aun cuando deba enfrentar que ella hizo su vida, al lado de otro hombre, un hombre que se la entrega debido a su condición deplorable ¿Kenshin recuperara el amor que una vez existió en Kaoru? ¿El secreto mas grande escondido entre las paredes de aquel Dojo le darán la verdad al guerrero? ¿Podrá corregir el peor error de su vida?_


	4. Caìtulo 4 Fin del camino

_**Rurouni Kenshin**_

_**Mejor opción**_

Rurouni Kenshin y ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece (es algo muy triste ToT) son de Nobuhiro Watsuki, yo solo me entretengo escribiendo historias muy dramáticas.

De nuevo les agradezco en el alma el gusto que tomaron por mi primera historia (publicada) sobre esta serie que adoro con la magnitud de mi Dragon Ball Z, osea estas son las series que marcaron mi vida, jajaja.

Por otra parte debo decirles que este es el _**capitulo final**_ y bien, espero que les gustara, lamento lo corto que esta, pero… así son las cosas, contra la inspiración no se puede.

No pude hacer este capitulo relajado, al contrario creo que hice mas tensión, jajaja pero bueno es parte del drama, y para eso me pinto sola, jaja xD bien dejo mis tonterías, pero les insisto si quieren que me apure, pues dejen reviews… ¡si tardo es causa suya!, me refiero a que uno solo quiere un comentario, una critica, lo que sea, xD para seguiré con el animo y la energía.

Pero sin mas preámbulos el capitulo. Dedicado a:

_**Blankaoru y Okashira Janet**_

Cuídense y ¡ANIMO!

_**Capitulo 4 "Final del camino"**_

Era el tercer día después de la partida de Aoshi y Kaoru, que además fueron seguidos ese mismo día por la joven ninja Misao. Pero en esas 72 horas Kenshin volvió a ensimismarse casi como en el tiempo en cual creyó en la muerte de la joven kendoka.

No salía de su habitación, al menos no cuando la gente se encontraba alrededor, tampoco comía o hacia otra cosa que no fuera encontrarse en un rincón de la habitación sentado, con su espada a un lado, culpándose a si mismo de su perdida pero al mismo tiempo buscando en su mente una forma de aliviar su dolor… busca las palabras para convencerse que aquello era lo mejor.

Pero ese día era el ultimo que sus amigos aceptarían eso. Así frente al dojo Kamiya se encontraba Sanosuke, que junto a Megumi y Yahiko se encontraban dispuestos de sacar de aquella terrible depresión al guerrero. Se adentraron al dojo, que sin duda alguna parecía ya una casa dejada, era como si la vida y la esencia la hubiera abandonado, pero todo los notaron que ese cambio fue debido a que la kendoka se marcho y sobre todo, sin dar una fecha a su regreso.

- "_Como podría volver ahora, podría no hacerlo en algunos meses, al menos hasta que este embarazada… Kaoru ¿porqué fuiste tan tonta?_" –pensó Megumi al ver como parecía la vida abandonar lo que Kaoru mas amaba, su dojo y a Kenshin.

- Bien, según la comadreja tenemos unos días hasta que Kenshin se de cuenta y decida ir tras ella, pero a este paso tal vez Misao no pueda detenerlos –sentencio Sanosuke cuando miro el estado deplorable del dojo, todo sucio y de una forma abandonado a su suerte. Los acompañantes del castaño asintieron ante lo que decía.

Se dirigieron hacia la habitación del pelirrojo, abrieron las puertas de forma violenta, permitiendo ver con claridad aquella estancia donde lo único que resaltaba era un ovillo arrinconado de color rojizo. Sanosuke fue hasta el, sujetándolo del hombro le dio un puñetazo sin mediar palabra.

- ¡Eres un cobarde! –le grito al acercarse para sujetarlo nuevamente del gi y enfrentarse cara a cara, el pelirrojo bajo la mirada y esto molesto mas a Sanosuke quien lo zarandeo- ¡¿Eres tan idiota que no lo entiendes? ¡Todos queremos ayudarte pero tú eres tan idiota y cobarde! –el pelirrojo no levanto la mirada, sumido en sus pensamientos, provocando que el guerrero lo soltara con violencia estampándolo en una pared antes de darle la espalda y comenzar a caminar- No regrese solo para ver como hacías sufrir a la chiquilla… Tal vez debí decirle que si a su propuesta –aquello provoco que la mirada de Megumi se dirigiera a el, pero Yahiko fue quien detecto la mirada de Kenshin y jalo suavemente la manga del kimono de la medico para que se percatara de aquella reacción, sonrió de satisfacción al ver como Sanosuke consiente o inconscientemente dio en la herida- ¡Iré a Kyoto por ella! –Menciono el luchador volviéndose hacia sus amigos, con la mirada decidida- Kenshin es un cobarde, ella si lo siguió hasta Kyoto cuando mas la necesito, pero el a cambio solo le produce dolores y tristezas, ¡Iré por ella y yo le daré ese hijo que tanto anhela!

Sin esperar mas, el luchador salió de la habitación, Kenshin se colocó de pie como si su alma regresara a su cuerpo, las palabras de Sanosuke estaban en su cabeza repitiéndose una y otra vez, sus puños se cerraron hasta que sus uñas quedaron marcadas en su piel, sus nudillos se pusieron blancos de la tensión y fuerza que estaba ejerciendo, luchaba contra si mismo, contra su miedo, contra su indignidad.

Sin mediar palabra alguna el vagabundo saco algunas cosas poniéndolas en su bolsa de viaje y no espero mas, no dijo nada, no se inmuto a la presencia de sus amigos, en su mente solo se encontraba una sola idea.

- "_La traeré a Tokyo, no me importa cuanto se enfade o si me odia, ¡la traeré de regreso!_" –sin importarle nada salió del dojo, con un paso apresurado, con un paso firme dispuesto a todo.

Debido a la temprana hora el calor comenzaba a presentarse, pero eso no importo al vagabundo, aun cuando durante tanto tiempo prefería caminar por la noche debido a la frescura y la facilidad de movilización, además de estar mas acostumbrado a las sobras de la noche, en ese momento su objetivo no podía esperar, ya tenia tres días perdidos, no descansaría, no dormiría, comería sobre el camino sin parar de andar, llegaría a Kyoto antes de que sucediese una desgracia, antes de que la inocencia de Kaoru fuera entregada de forma errona, ¡al hombre equivocado! Pero algo detuvo el andar del guerrero, un lugar que estaba marcado con lagrimas de fuego, un lugar que marco su alma, su destino, su corazón en aquella terrible noche de mayo, pero también marco un comienzo, el principio de un vagabundo con hogar. Miro alrededor, la belleza del día que traía aquel lugar.

- Kaoru –susurro suavemente.

- ¿Así que te marchas? –una voz tan familiar que hizo al pelirrojo girar hasta encontrar su procedencia, lo miro fijamente, y sonrió, entendía bien aquello- tardaste demasiado –el pelirrojo sonrió ante su amigo, pero este aun no le daba una muestra de complicidad- lo dije en serio Kenshin, si tu no piensas darle a la chiquilla aquella felicidad que merece… yo le daré ese hijo y cuidare de ella aun cuando no me acepte por esposo –Kenshin no disimulo la sorpresa y después el enfado.

- Sanosuke, no permitiré que la señorita Kaoru este con cualquier hombre solo para tener un hijo, iré por ella y la única forma en la cual ella tendrá una familia será después de pasar por el altar como es debido para una doncella como ella.

- Entonces no aceptas que tu quieres ser el hombre que le de una familia –afirmo el peleador enfadado- ¡Tu no tienes derecho sobre la vida de Kaoru! ¡El único derecho que podrías tener lo pierdes con tu distanciamiento! ¡Con el sufrimiento que le causas!

- Sanosuke –susurro suavemente- ¿la amas?

- Si –Kenshin observo a su amigo sin ocultar su asombro, la forma tan directa en la cual lo decía le hacia dudar de sus sentimientos, además del hecho de que el siempre estaba interesado en que la relación entre el y Kaoru avanzara a un plano mas intimo. El pelirrojo no daba crédito a las palabras de su amigo, siempre lo vio como un hermano mayor para ella, pero jamás se imagino que tras aquella actitud arrogante de Sanosuke se escondiera un sentimiento tan profundo- Pero no es al amor que tu piensas –y el trigueño sonrió al ver como su amigo pelirrojo soltaba el aire que contenía ante su asombro- No te niego que durante algún corto tiempo pensé en ella como algo mas que una amiga, me gustaba y mucho, pero siempre me di cuenta que solo tenia ojos para ti y contra un amor como el que ella siente no se puede luchar, ella me trato como su hermano y pronto me sentí reconfortado como si en verdad compartiéramos la misma sangre… se que la atracción que sentí por ella era debido a esa dulzura oculta de tras de sus arranques de violencia, ese corazón que le brinda un hogar a todos sin importar el pasado mas oscuro y ante todo esa fuerza de voluntad que te hace seguirla, apoyarla y protegerla.

- Sanosuke… yo no tenia idea –el chico no sabio que decirle a su amigo.

- La chiquilla es como mi hermanita Kenshin, al principio quede deslumbrado por esa inocencia, su calidez; estar con ella me hace sentir una persona buena, pero no siento nada mas por ella, solo un gran amor de hermano… tan inmenso como para golpearte si vuelve a llorar por tu culpa –dijo seriamente- sin ella jamás tendríamos esta especie de familia que somos, ella es el pilar, pudimos creer que eras tu pero… ella es quien nos mantiene unidos y no merece sufrimiento como pago a todo el amor que nos regala.

- Marchare a Kyoto por ella Sanosuke, no permitiré que la señorita Kaoru cometa un error como ese, ella es una persona pura que merece casarse y hacer su vida –el chico evito el asunto de hacer feliz el a Kaoru y el peleador lo noto.

- Misao nos dejo boletos para el tren, debemos partir ahora, Megumi nos acompañara y Yahiko se quedara, si tomamos camino podremos estar ahí a tiempo… la comadreja dijo que haría lo posible para que entre ellos nada pasara, al menos se esforzaría en detenerla unos días… No lo estropees Kenshin.

_**-.-.-.-.-.-**_

El viaje a Kyoto nunca le pareció tan largo, siquiera cuando fue caminando por lo sucedido con Shishio. En aquella ocasión el camino parecía lento y tortuoso al momento en que se distanciaba más de Tokyo, más de ella. Sin embargo esta vez el tiempo transcurría de una forma lenta casi dolorosa, el hecho de saber que cada minuto que pasaba, era para perder a Kaoru por su culpa, provocaba en Kenshin un calosfrió.

Sanosuke se encontraba dormido, lo cierto es que aun con sus buenas intenciones de recuperar a Kaoru, el miedo a las maquinas aun superaba al luchador, por lo que la medico le dio un sedante suave para que al menos la mitad del camino fuera tranquilo… o dormido. Kenshin se encontraba pensativo, solo observando por la venta lo que sucedía a su alrededor, esperaba que en esa ocasión no sucediera nada como un intento de robo o cosas que solo le pasaban a el.

- "_Lo cierto es que parezco un imán para esa clase de cosas_" –pensó el samurái tristemente- "_¿Seria correcto arrastrar a Kaoru a una vida así? ¿Y si la llevo a la infelicidad?… Kaoru, ¿Por qué este amor es tan profundo y doloroso para ambos?_"

- Ken –dijo suavemente la doctora, sacándolo de su ensoñación, ambos cruzaron miradas, el sabia que la morena pecaba de sincera y no tendría rodeos para decirle lo que pensaba- Creo que lo hace Kaoru es una locura, pero también se que lo hace por el gran amor que siente por ti –el no se sorprendió por aquellas directas palabras- para ella nunca existió el inconveniente para decirte sus sentimientos y demostrarte su afecto a manos llenas, aun cuando ella solo recibía de ti el agradecimiento que poco a poco la lastimaba. Kaoru merece ser feliz, del dojo Kaoru es el único ser inocente que existe, es pura y dulce y no podemos evitar regocijarnos con su luz y candidez hacia nosotros, no queremos verla sufrir, pero tampoco queremos dejarla crecer como debiera, ahí estamos contradiciéndonos.

- ¿Me dices que debo dejar que ella haga esa clase de locuras? –pregunto arisco el samurái.

- Al contrario Ken, quiero preguntarte ¿Qué pasara si llegamos tarde? –aquello hizo que el mundo de Kenshin se detuviera.

- "_Nunca pensé en eso_" –se dijo a si mismo el samurái- _"¿Cómo la veré a los ojos? ¿Qué pasara cuando ella no sea la dulce y pura niña? ¿Si ya se embarazo? Aunque fuera solo una vez, tal vez… tal vez ya este de encargo… Fue culpa mía, por demorarme tanto… entonces ¿Qué pasara?_"

- ¿Te marcharías Ken? –aquella pregunta desconcentro al guerrero de sus pensamientos.

- _"¿Abandonarla? ¿Con un hijo en camino? Dejar el dojo… dejarla a ella… dejar mi vida_" –entonces en sus pensamientos se marco latentemente algo que dijo la medico- "_Amor… ella hizo todo por amor ¿Cómo ve ella esto?… ¿por amor a mi?, debo saberlo_"-la mirada violeta profundo demostraba la decisión del hombre, ya no era el pacifico vagabundo, pero no era el violento destajador, era un hombre decidido- Megumi, ¿sabes por que Kaoru hace esto? ¿Ella te explico algo mas concreto respecto a su plan?

- Es mejor que se lo preguntes a ella Kenshin, pero te advierto que deberías prepararte, pues… finalmente son varios días los que han pasado, nada nos asegura que ella no este en brazos de Aoshi o que ya este de encargo, esas cosas no se predicen con facilidad.

- No te preocupes Megumi, todo saldrá bien. "_Ya e tomado mi decisión"_ –Se decía el pelirrojo al seguir pensando en Kaoru, en como la encontrara, en como seria enfrentar que alguien la haya tocado. Por momentos deseaba cortar las manos del infeliz que se atreviera, por otro deseaba suicidarse por ser tan estúpido.

_**-.-.-.-.-.-**_

Misao se encontraba frente a su adorado señor Aoshi en el salón de té del Aoyia, se encontraban un poco preocupados por el desinterés de Himura y lo que aquello provocara en la morena de ojos azules. Misao suspiro al ver como la noche se encontraba profunda y que las estrellas no se veían gracias a las cargadas nubes negras que amenazaban con seguir roseando sus lagrimas.

- Como las de Kaoru –susurro la chica ninja, que de inmediato fue captada por su acompañante.

- ¿A que te refieres Misao? –cuestiono el hombre, abriendo sus ojos y saliendo de su meditación, para observar a la pequeña que lo miraba como si el fuera Buda.

- Solo pensaba que el cielo se ve tan triste, de ese azul oscuro como los ojos de Kaoru… y las gotas de lluvia eran como sus lágrimas.

- La quieres demasiado –afirmo el guerrero ninja- tanto para sacrificar por ella, al mismo tiempo que confías de forma ciega.

- Es mi mejor amiga –dijo la chica acercándose a la puerta, dispuesta a retirarse con una sonrisa en la cara, deseaba ver a Kaoru, saber como se encontraba, si ya estaba embarazada, entonces pensó en el pelirrojo y una ira le invadió- ¡pateare el trasero de Himura por ella! –

- Misao… una dama no debe expresarse de esa manera –menciono el guerrero, la chica solo se sonrojo.

- Lo siento –menciono suavemente, pero se sorprendió al ver una discreta sonrisa en los labios del alto moreno.

- Te ayudare a proteger a Kaoru san –dijo con firmeza, al momento que se ponía de pie y observaba por la ventana- Si Himura no es digno… te apoyare en que no vuelva a estar cerca de ella, ayudare a ambas –Misao sonrió ampliamente, confiaba en el y confiaba en Kaoru, nada cambiaria entre ellos, al menos no para mal.

- Gracias –y ella se marcho, al momento en que pensaba en su amiga, su mejor amiga, su hermana- "_¿Cómo será el bebé de Kaoru? Seguro que con el padre y la madre de pelo negro, tendrá el cabello de ese color, espero tenga los ojos de ella, son bonitos. ¿Y ¿Ya estará lista para hacer todo el procedimiento? ¿Ya lo hizo? De eso… no me entere nada, voy a preguntarle a la primera oportunidad _–la chica sonrió para si misma al tiempo que vagaba por las habitaciones- _Pero… no creo que alguien pueda embarazarse tan rápido… ¿o si?... Le preguntare al señor Aoshi una vez que todo esto se calme… Himura es un estúpido, pero lo que suceda, será su culpa"_

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

Kaoru observaba como la tormenta caía, pasaron varias horas desde que las nubes se acumularon sobre el cielo de Kyoto, y ahora la tormenta parecía no querer parar, el agua de la lluvia la tranquilizaba, aun cuando no se encontrar en su hogar, sabia perfectamente de que la persona con la que compartía el espacio era buena y que no le lastimaría nunca.

Un largo suspiro de la chica cuando observo al hombre alto y de cabellos oscuros mantener aquella postura, realmente estaba nerviosa sin embargo ya las cosas se dieron de aquella forma y aun cuando luchaba contra su conciencia y su corazón, que le gritaba lo mal que estaban las cosas, ella tomaba el valor al recordar las motivaciones por las cuales se encontraba fuera de casa. Miro por la pequeña ventana de aquella estancia, la lluvia caía con violencia e iluminada suavemente por aquel fuego, ella tenia su mente en otro lado, se desconcentro de su acompañante hasta ahora silencioso, y en su mente comenzó a divagar en lo que tanto pensaba su corazón.

- "_Kenshin… si tan solo supieras… si tan solo entendieras, se que con esto me arriesgo a que me veas de otra forma, se que tal vez me veas como una mala mujer y ya no te quedes a mi lado como prometiste… pero Kenshin… Esto lo hago por ambos, para que tu siempre tengas un hogar… para que yo siempre tenga una familia. Así yo jamás irrumpiré su memoria, tu jamás tendrás que elegir entre tu corazón y el agradecimiento, no Kenshin, nunca tendrás que sacrificarte en este amor de uno solo, mi amor es grande y fuerte para ambos; esto lo hago por nosotros, tu nunca tendrás que sacrificarte por mi Kenshin, suficiente lo que haces por todos, siempre preocupándote, siempre procurándolos… siempre protegiéndome, pero aun cuando yo no pueda proteger tu cuerpo, lo hare con tu alma, con tu espíritu e incluso con tus memorias, por que te amo_" –la mujer sonrió dulcemente.

Tarde se percato de que el hombre salía de la habitación, se dio cuenta debido al frío que se colaba hasta el lecho donde ella se encontraba sentada. Suspiro suavemente, tendría que esperarle un rato. Los ojos azules se posaron sobre el fuego, y sonrió tristemente.

–"_Rojo como su cabello… me habría encantado que mi hijo tuviera su cabello, pero seguramente debido a que el tiene el cabello negro y yo igual, lo mas lógico será que nuestro hijo también… al menos espero que tenga mis ojos_" –sonrió satisfecha la chica, aun cuando se encontraba sonrojada por sus pensamientos- _"Estoy segura que Misao piensa lo mismo que yo_" –Y bajo el pensamiento del apoyo incondicional de su amiga, la joven dama se dispuso a esperar a alto acompañante.

_**-.-.-.-.-.-**_

Kenshin bajo del tren sin importar la torrencial lluvia que le empapaba, realmente su único objetivo era llegar al Aoyia, tomar a Kaoru y…

- _"Tenerla entre mis brazos para que nunca mas se aleje de mi…_" –el vagabundo bajo ese pensamiento comenzó a correr sin importarle dejar a sus amigos atrás.

Megumi y Sanosuke observaron impactados al pelirrojo que fue el primero en bajar del tres y tras unos cuantos segundo en los cuales posiblemente medito alguna idea, comenzó a correr desenfrenadamente por las calles de Kyoto.

Megumi que buscaba el paraguas que llevaba consigo fue asaltada por Sanosuke quien la coloco a su espalda como si fuera una pequeña niña y emprendió la persecución tras el pelirrojo. La medico apenas sujetaba las bolsas de viaje de ambos y el paraguas al tiempo que se abrazaba del cuello de Sanosuke.

- ¡Eres un idiota cabeza de chorlito! –grito la mujer pero el hombre tan concentrado estaba que no se paro a responder.

- "_Maldito Kenshin, podrías esperarme un segundo ¡tu solo cargas tu bolsa de viaje!" _–Sanosuke reclamaba mentalmente, dándose cuenta que no era sencillo perseguir al ex hitoriki. Pero el no era conocido por darse vencido, así que aplico toda la fuerza a sus piernas, hasta que logro divisar la cabellera pelirroja a varios metros. El Aoyia estaba a escasa distancia del espadachín, entonces calmo un poco su avance, Sanosuke entendió que era para no estrellarse contra la puerta. Pero esto lo utilizo el peleador para darle alcance.

_**-.-.-.-.-.-**_

Kaoru tenia un extraño presentimiento, algo sucedería pronto y no descifraba si fuera algo bueno o malo, aquello le hizo inquietarse. Miro hacia la puerta, esperando a su compañero de cabello oscuro. Cerró sus ojos tratando de calmar sus nervios y espero pacientemente.

- Solo deseo… volver pronto a casa –susurro para si misma.

_**-.-.-.-.-.-**_

Kenshin olvido sus modales, olvido su humildad de vagabundo, olvido todo ante la desesperación de que la noche tenia tiempo que cayo, que seguramente ella podría estar compartiendo ya el futon con aquel hombre y eso le hacia arder la sangre. Así que abrió con violencia la puerta de aquella posada donde siempre le recibían con una sonrisa, sin embargo su acción solo sorprendió a las personas que se encontraban dentro, limpiando de forma tranquila. Estaban por cerrar, y Okina se disponía a despachar al posible cliente, que se adentro dando paso a su energía negativa, fuertemente negativa. El anciano se sorprendió al reconocerlo, pero mas al ver aquella mirada desconocida en aquel hombre sencillo de paz.

Los ojos dorados no pasaron desapercibidos al guerrero, y miro con claridad que algo no se encontraba bien, lo sospecho desde el momento en que hacia varios días Kaoru Kamiya llego sin el o sin ningún motivo referente a el. Por la mente del adulto mayor pasaron innumerables motivaciones en cuestión de segundos. Los mismos que tardo Himura el romper la distancia.

- "_¿Acaso Kaoru y Himura pelearon? ¿Es posible que se encuentren distanciados? ¿Es por eso aquella complicidad de Misao? Y lo mas preocupante no solo de ella, también de Aoshi. Himura se encuentra descontrolado, sus ojos amatistas demuestran que esta decidido a todo por recuperar lo que mas ama… es mejor no entrometerse en su camino_" –fueron segundos para que Okina llegara a tan conclusión, Kenshin ya se encontraba frente a el.

-¿Dónde esta? ¿Dónde se encuentra Aoshi? –El anciano no oculto su sorpresa, su voz aterradora, en la cual era latente la agresividad, no eran el problema, era por quien preguntaba, pero el no seria su oponente, el no arriesgaría su vida y la de nadie. Dio una suave señal a los otros oniwabanshu que se encontraban tras de el, observando la escena preocupados. Todos bajaron la guardia. Todo era tan rápido, solo eran segundos para tantas acciones y pensamientos conjuntos.

- En su habitación –contesto el hombre, pero la mirada de Himura le hizo terminar la información, era preferible eso a ver sangre correr por el pacifico restaurante- segundo piso a la izquierda, es la ultima.

Sanosuke llego a tiempo para ver a Kenshin correr dentro de la posada, sonrió forzadamente pidiendo una adelantada disculpa, bajo a Megumi de una forma nada delicada y corrió tras el pelirrojo. Megumi se molesto con el chico castaño gritando improperios durante algunos instantes, pero luego se levanto dignamente del suelo donde cayo y se dirigió a Okina, quien silenciosamente pedía una explicación.

Kenshin corría sin sentir el piso bajo sus pies, era como si volara a una velocidad que jamás creyó posible, estaba tan desesperando y ansioso que no pensaba en nada mas que verla y cubrirla entre sus brazos, después pediría las disculpas que fueran necesarias pero primero necesitaba tenerla segura.

Paro en seco cuando a través de una tenue luz de vela observo las figuras que se encontraban dentro de la habitación, una figura delgada y femenina, un hombre alto y bien formado, ambos felices, por el tono dulce de sus risas, risas nerviosas que indicaban a dos amantes. Kenshin se dirigió con ira hacia aquella habitación, observando como el hombre se acercaba delicadamente a la dama, bajando su rostro hasta perderse junto al de ella, un suave suspiro hizo que la sangre del guerrero se helara y toda conciencia del vagabundo o de un Kenshin educado quedaban lejos, cuando el guerrero despiadado y frio hacia su aparición por el dolor causado.

_**-.-.-.-.-.-**_

Kaoru sintió el frio recorrer su piel, la puerta se abrió con violencia y observando la oscuridad tenuemente iluminada con la luz del fuego.

Encontrando la nada, la oscuridad total de aquel bosque que le rodeaba. Solo sintió un calosfrío al tener mas fuerte su presentimiento. Deseaba que ninguno de sus amigos estuviera en algún problema. Se levanto suavemente del cálido futon, acercándose a cerrar la puerta.

Miro hacia afuera, sin poder divisar nada, las nubes obstruían a la luna, así que todo era oscuridad a excepción por el pequeño fuego en el centro de aquella choza. Suspiro cansada, esperaría a su acompañante nocturno. Cerro la puerta suavemente y volvió al futon, no sin antes colocar unos cuantos leños mas a la pequeña flama que deseaba desaparecer rápidamente.

_**-.-.-.-.-.-**_

Kenshin paro en seco ante la imagen que se encontraba frente a sus ojos. Misao y Aoshi le miraban confusos, y después la joven sonrió dulcemente, al menos por unos instantes, antes de levantarse con violencia y darle una de sus ya reconocidas patadas.

- ¡¿Por qué tardaste tanto Himura? –grito la mujer, al tiempo que el samurái caía al piso debido al ataque. Sanosuke observaba la escena también un poco confundido- ¿Por qué tardaron tanto cabeza de chorlito? –volvió a cuestionar la ninja enfadada.

- Este tonto no se decidía –simplifico el luchador salvando su pellejo al tiempo que señalaba a Kenshin. Quien de inmediato se levanto, y se acerco a Aoshi amenazadoramente, sujetándolo de la yukata.

- ¿Dónde esta la señorita Kaoru? –el ex líder del oniwabanshu observo la fiereza de aquellos ojos que se tornaron amatistas, parecía que la palabra "Kaoru" ponía delicada la salud mental del guerrero, aun fuera dicho por el mismo.

- Se marcho Himura… hace dos días, apenas y logramos retenerla… espero a que llegaras pero… simplemente se resigno y se fue –contesto la mujer, el pelirrojo sorprendido soltó al ninja, y se giro a mirar a su amiga de ojos verdes. Una extraña mirada entre la suplica y el orgullo se presento en los ojos amatistas, Misao entendió rápidamente- Esta con tu maestro Himura… con Hiko Seijuro.

_**Continuara…**_

Bien… no fue el ultimo capitulo, pero… **se esconde bajo la cama** ¡NO ME MATEN!

Trate de hacer mas relajada la historia pero no se pudo, esto solo sale y se desarrolla según indican mis deditos sobre el teclado, jajaja, pero bueno ¿Qué les pareció? Ahora les tengo una notica muy delicada.

_**Debido a que mi Musa es un ser muy delicado, y esta pasado una triste proceso de hambruna, pues esta imposibilitada para continuar la historia, a menos que ustedes almas caritativas que leen el fanfic, decidan darle su alimento, el cual es un rico y suculento REVIEW.**_

_**¡Por favor NO dejen morir a mi musa!**_

**Y sin hacerles esperar mas contestare los review, que me dejaron y disculpen la tardanza. Recuerden les mando un Beso y un Abrazo a todas las personas que leen el fic, pero solo puedo personalizar con las personas que dejan comentarios. **

**KENSA-CHAN-Team Jacob Black: **Ah me alegro que te gustara el Aoshi-Kaoru, gracias por los hurras, prometo que pronto explicare que sucede. Espero te siga gustando la historia.

**detective kurasawa: **Hola, gracias por tus alegadores comentarios, me alegrara mucho que me apoyes con el deseo de que Blankaoru actualice pronto, la verdad adoro sus historias. Y sobre tu duda, se resolverá pronto, lo prometo.

**Oo. Zin. oO: **ahh, bueno la culpa del nickname fue mía al no percatarme, aunque a veces fanfiction no avisa en esas cosas. La verdad no es problema el saber que sucederá, me trabo mucho en la narración por que deseo expresar tantas cosas. Sin embargo cuando comienzo una historia tengan por seguro que tengo las escenas principales, las problemáticas y ante todo un dato curioso, yo nunca escribo una historia en la cual no tenga el final ya en mente. A veces doy giros bruscos pero bueno, son cosas que salen, pero me mantengo siempre apegada a lo que se sucederá. Me alaga mucho que me agregues a favoritos, es un honor para mi y espero te guste el capitulo.

**MIRITA-UCHIHA-HIMURA: **¡Ahh!, gracias por tus halagos, y en verdad no se si logro conservar la esencia de los personajes, pero trato de esforzarme al máximo para ello. Ahh, si la verdad yo tampoco soy adepta a Tomoe, podría decirse soy anti Tomoe… como siempre digo odio ese tipo de personajes tan "perfectos" por otro lado también es por que mi personalidad es mas a lo Kaoru jajaja xD. Sobre Kenshin, bien aquí te sorprenderá un poco el motivo de sus acciones, solo ten un poco de paciencia. Y me encanta contestar, excepto cuando ando apurada o quedándome dormida. Cuando termino un capitulo no espero nada de tiempo para subirlo, por que también soy lectora. X cierto ¿el Uchiha es por Sasgay o Itachi? O.o si soy una anti Sasuke totalmente jejeje. Gomen.

**serena tsukino chiba: **¡No te mueras! Y mas por que realmente no e revelado nada, jejeje, espero que no te decepciones por las cosas como suceden, pero bueno prometo que todo quedara revelado. ¡No mueras hasta entonces!

**Hinata Himura:** ¡Ayy si! ¡Por Dende! Me alegra que funcionara un poco jejeje, me alegra dejar intrigas, no soy muy dada a estas cosas, pero si lo estoy logrando me siento satisfecha. Sobre Kaoru y Aoshi, pronto lo revelare. Siii, tal vez soy un poco manipuladora, pero… ¡es por una buena causa!... no la verdad no, solo salvarían a mi Musa. Sobre las historias la verdad es que si todo va bien publicare ambas, sin embargo no lo hare al tiempo, por eso deseaba saber que era lo que llamaba mas su atención. Odio los exámenes… y sobre todo calculo, aunque química es y siempre será mi talón de Aquiles jejeje, por suerte ya deje eso atrás ¡hohohoho! Te seguiré dando ánimos a tu historia y a tus estudios ¡vamos tu puedes! Cuando te sientas la cabeza sin poder dar un pensamiento coherente mas, me mandas un mensaje privado y te subiré el capitulo lo mas pronto posible para que te relajes (use este poder solo en caso de emergencia) y grax por tu promesa, estaré muy pendiente y dispuesta a animarte en cada capi. Espero leerte pronto y que te siga gustando la historia.

**Y recuerden: ¿Quieren más capítulos? ¡Dejen REVIEW!**

**-Mi musa corre peligro-**

**¿Quieren que sea rápida la actualización? ¡Dejen REVIEW!**

**xD funciono la vez pasada, a ver que pasa en esta, que manipuladora soy ¡Hohohoho! (Me sentí Santa Claus)**


	5. Capitulo 5 Fin de la amistad

_**Rurouni Kenshin**_

_**Mejor opción**_

Rurouni Kenshin y ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece (es algo muy triste ToT) son de Nobuhiro Watsuki, yo solo me entretengo escribiendo historias muy dramaticas. Dedicado a:

_**Blankaoru y Okashira Janet**_

_¡ANIMO!_

**Capitulo 5 "Fin de la amistad"**

La tormenta no parecía menguar, pero a el no le importaba encontrarse empapado hasta la medula, todo con tal de estar lejos de ese cálido cuerpo que ocupaba su futón.

Hiko Seijuro, el maestro del famoso Battousai, se encontraba huyendo de una criatura inocente y endemoniadamente sensual. Pero no se arrepentía, la mantenía ahí bajo la esperanza de cumplir sus expectativas, al menos hasta que el estúpido de su pupilo recapacitara y le diera alcance.

- "_Estúpido Kenshin ¿Cuánto mas planeas tardar?_" –lo cierto es que el día anterior fue levantado muy temprano por la mañana, esa mujer que acompañaba a su pupilo, que lo siguió hasta Kyoto bajo la bandera de un amor puro e incondicional, se encontraba en su casa- Para mi seria mas sencillo echarla de mi casa y que se las arregle sola… pero no podría permitir que una criatura como ella destruyera su vida de esa forma –sonrió antes de volver a beber de su botella de sake- "_Iré con los ninjas, al menos para enterarme si el estúpido de mi pupilo tiene intenciones de venir por su mujer_"

Comenzó su andar, lo cierto es que no se encontraba muy lejos de la cabaña, bien podría ir por un paraguas, pero no deseaba encontrarla, al menos sabiendo que estaría como la noche anterior.

_**-.-.-.-Flash Back-.-.-.-**_

Hiko se encontraba meditando todas las palabras dichas por Kaoru, en ellas aun cuando encontraba la idea como una tontería, era tan visible el amor y la abnegación, el sacrificio y el deseo de estar junto a una persona el resto de su vida. Aun sacrificando la felicidad propia. Kaoru Kamiya quería darle a Kenshin esa vida cómoda a la cual lo acostumbro en ese tiempo de convivencia y para ello estaba dispuesta a sacrificarse hasta su propio orgullo y dignidad.

Estaba cuestionándose sobre que hacer con la chica, cuando noto que se había acabado el sake, y su siguiente botella se encontraba dentro de su cabaña. Espacio que cedió a la joven kendoka. La fogata se apago hacia varias horas, y creyó que la joven mujer ya estaría dormida, pero ese fue su error: creer.

Cuando abrió la puerta y la luz de la luna dejo entre ver el contenido de aquel lugar, se sorprendió de ver el futón extendido, con una joven arrodillada, "Lo esperaba" de forma sumisa, y a través de la pálida luz lunar se veían sus ojos llenos de miedo y expectativas, pero nunca de duda.

- "_Esta segura de lo que hace, no es algo peor, ella… cree en lo que hace_" –y ciertamente eso asustaba mas al legendario maestro- "_Una mujer decidida ¿Y como no saberlo? Siguió al propio Battousai hasta Kyoto, todo para darle su apoyo y brindarle una sonrisa… No esta mujer no era normal en ningún sentido, no muestra ningún detalle de la crianza a cualquier dama, es como un chico que hace su voluntad como hijo único. Kamiya san no crio una hija que le daría un nieto… crio un heredero a quien delegarle su legado… Sin duda, mi estúpido pupilo es bendecido por la vida y por sus tonterías se esta negando a la felicidad_" Duérmete –dijo secamente caminando por su tan deseado licor, pero al girarse se encontró con la sensualidad natural de una mujer, que lo observaba con sus enormes ojos inocentes, con sus delicados labios brillantes a la luz natural, conjunto a los escasas secciones de piel que dejaba ver la yukta.

- Maestro –susurro ella, y el cuerpo de aquel hombre se erizo.

Hacia tanto que no estaba con una mujer así, años que no veía una inocencia y dulzura conjunta a la fortaleza de una voluntad inquebrantable. No, pero esa mujer no era destinada para el.

- "_Si yo fuera Kenshin no lo pensaría tanto_" –se acerco a la dama en cuestión, ella tembló por la expectativa de que sucedería. El hombre se arrodillo frente a esa criatura que temblaba y peleaba por disimularlo. Sujeto suavemente su rostro acariciando con el pulgar la suave mejilla- Antes de Kenshin vivía con una mujer… tan parecida a ti –dijo el hombre, ella busco la mirada oscura del mayor y se sonrojo ante aquellas palabras- son parecidas, fuertes, decididas, de voluntades inquebrantables y suaves como la mas delicada flor… Kenshin es un idiota al no darse cuenta de lo que pierde cada día, sobre todo por que no todo el vida son enemigos… la vida de las hermosas flores son cortas como la del ser humano, una enfermedad, un accidente, nadie puede estar seguro si mañana vivirás, mi estúpido pupilo no entiende que la vida es corta para egoístamente vivirla haciéndose sufrir y haciendo daño a quienes le rodean –la mirada triste de la chica le dijo todo lo que necesitaba, así que deslizo sus callosos dedos hasta su barbilla, para levantar el rostro femenino- Si quieres un hijo, primero quiero que mi pupilo demuestre su cobardía al no venir tras de ti, o en su defecto dejarte partir; segundo ya te dije cuales son mis condiciones, así que no te ofrezcas si no piensas pagarlo.

El hombre se levanto imponente como solo su figura podría serlo, camino lentamente hasta la puerta con su preciado licor en mano, pero entonces el titubeante sonido de una voz suave se hizo presente.

- El no vendrá… el no vendrá nunca y si me ofrezco a usted… es por que estoy dispuesta a pagar lo que usted me esta pidiendo.

Hiko sonrió con orgullo, estaba de espaldas a ella, pero podía sentir la determinación de ella cuando la frase termino, al principio fue titubeante, pero la fuerza que se abrió paso en sus palabras le hizo saber que ella estaba dispuesta a sacrificar todo. Pero ahí radicaba el problema en el "Sacrificio".

- Esperaremos unos días mas… no quiero enfrentar la ira de mi estúpido pupilo en caso de que tu suposición sea incorrecta "_Claro que es incorrecta niña ¿nunca notas cuando el te mira? Seguro el idiota viene caminando desde Tokyo, así que esperaremos, de momento te detendré antes de que hagas otra locura o se lo pidas a algún idiota que no planea ser bondadoso con los estúpidos pelirrojos_"

_**-.-.-.-Fin Flash Back-.-.-.-**_

Ahí se encontraba nuevamente vagando fuera de su casa, fuera del cálido futón acompañado de un cuerpo suave y virginal. Pero no era un desgraciado para hacer eso, no era un maldito para cometer tal injusticia y robar de una sola estocada los sueños juveniles de una doncella y el escape de la oscuridad de su pupilo… de su hijo.

Se detuvo cuando escucho pasos detrás de el, no necesitaba girarse para saber de quien se trataba, la suavidad y energía con la cual era dado cada paso le indicaba que su acompañante salía de la cabaña para seguirle.

- Debe llevar el paraguas –menciono la mujer extendiendo le objeto hasta el hombre, que se giro encontrando a la dama en cuestión empapada.

- Y tu deberías meterte a la casa, cámbiate de ropa, usa la mía si necesitas, te vas a enfermar y enferma no concebirás nada –decreto cansado, comenzando su andar.

Lo cierto es que deseaba huir de aquella visión, la yukata mojada se pegaba al cuerpo femenino dándole una visión favorable de los atributos de la joven, ya no era una niña y aun cuando le faltaba un poco mas para desarrollarse, en esos momentos era una tentación.

Miro discretamente cuando ella se retiraba, no bajaba la cabeza ni se mostraba triste, entendía perfectamente por que lo hacia, aun cuando ella se negaba a no esperarlo arreglada en el futón. Sonrió ante el recuerdo de aquella conversación.

_**-.-.-.-Flash Back-.-.-.-**_

- Maestro Hiko –dijo determinante ella- ¡Quiero que me de un hijo!

Ante las palabras directas y llenas de fuerza, Hiko apenas y pudo sobrevivir de sake que estaba tomando y comenzó a ahogar, lo difícil fue disimularlo; Escudriño a la joven frente a el, necesitaba sacarle toda la información que pudiera, no era normal que alguien a quien apenas conocía llegara de la noche a la mañana haciendo esas peticiones, además sospechaba que tenia que ver con su estúpido pupilo.

- Dame tus razones –simplifico el, de forma mas directa era mejor.

- Tengo un dojo, y necesito un heredero de mi espada, del estilo de mi familia –ella bajo la mirada y giro el rostro suavemente a otro lado evitándolo- y antes que lo pregunte, no quiero casarme.

- ¿Se debe al estúpido de mi pupilo? –Ella bajo mas la mirada al tiempo que sus manos se apretaban a su kimono- Entiendo –siseo el sonriente- Le amas, pero el no muestra interés por ti… al menos no como una mujer. Mira niña el no vale la pena para el sufrimiento que vives ahora y el que vivirás como una madre soletera.

- ¡Usted no entiende! –Levanto ella de golpe toda su energía y voz- ¡Si me caso el tendrá que irse del dojo! ¡¿Qué clase de esposo me dejaría tener a Kenshin viviendo junto a mí? ¡¿Qué clase de esposo entendería que mi dojo es el hogar de Battousai el destajador? ¡Y que yo no quiero que el se marche jamás! –Bajando la voz hasta el extremo, aun cuando el maestro lo escuchara perfectamente dijo lo siguiente- Yo no quiero que el pierda su único hogar después de tantos años de dolor.

- Le amas demasiado –sentencio el hombre- y no lo merece –entonces embozo una sonrisa sarcástica- ¿Y yo que ganaría? En primer lugar no se por que me eliges a mi, y vienes aquí a pedirme un hijo sin ofrecerme algo a cambio –observo la mirada de susto de la chica y decidió replantear la idea- ¡No pienso en dinero chiquilla! Eso seria prostitución, pero aquí soy el único que no tendría ningún beneficio, Kenshin se quedaría con su hogar sin inmutarse a sacrificarse o dar algo a cambio, todo por tu eterno sacrificio, tu tendrías a Kenshin y a tu hijo a pesar de todo y yo… aquí seria el de perder pues tendría que tener noches de pasión a tu lado y perder a mi hijo. No le encuentro la justicia a eso. Además no se por que razón me elegiste a mi, si apenas tenemos contacto.

Kaoru abrió los ojos asombrada, el maestro tenía razón en cada una de sus palabras, ella era una egoísta, estaba cegada todo por querer que Kenshin tuviera una vida tranquila y placentera, que no volviera a viajar sin saber que tenia un hogar.

- "_Fui tan egoísta… Sanosuke y Aoshi jamás me recalcaron eso… cielos ellos también tenían que perder un hijo al que no podría criar con libertad, aun cuando siempre pudieran verlo… ¡cielos! Pero no voy a rendirme, no ahora_" Usted es un legendario maestro de la espada del Hiten Mitusurugi, un hombre de fuerza y honor al que confió mi vida sin pensar, es una persona conocida aun cuando fuera de tan poco, y me hace sentir mas cómoda su presencia… y tiene razón, soy egoísta al no ofrecerle nada a cambio… dígame maestro ¿usted que desea?

El maestro la observo varios minutos, pero a ella le parecieron horas, el tiempo transcurría y el parecía taladrarle el alma con sus ojos oscuros y su semblante profundo, era un hombre imponente, lo supo desde que lo conoció, pero ese instante le parecía una montaña inalcanzable a la que solo podría admirársele.

- El primer hijo será mío –dijo el comenzando a caminar sorprendiendo a la chica- cuando nazca el segundo vivirán conmigo hasta que comience oficialmente su entrenamiento con la espada, eso podrá ser entre los tres y cinco años, en todo ese tiempo fungirás como mi esposa, por que te casaras conmigo y aun cuando te regreses a Tokyo seguirás siendo mi esposa –Kaoru no cabía del asombro- tendremos contacto frecuente y no me desentenderé del hijo que te quedes tu o viceversa –el maestro sonrió, aquellas condiciones serian difíciles de cumplir, la chiquilla se lo pensaría y daría tiempo a su pupilo a llegar y llevársela para hacerla entrar en razón- y finalmente esperaras a que yo decida los tiempos, como hombre que soy estoy en mi derecho de hacerlo, tu serás sumisa y reservada, no planeo pelear contigo ni tenerte como una niña mimada, así que si estarás aquí será como una mujer –el hombre se dirigió a la puerta, iría por sake al pueblo- Piénsalo, puedes tomarte el tiempo que desees, también puedes quedarte aquí.

- ¡Acepto! –dijo la mujer poniéndose de pie, el hombre no se giro a verla, no deseaba que viera su cara de asombro- Kenshin cuidara el dojo el tiempo que dure aquí, se que usted me permitirá visitar mi hogar o podríamos mudarnos ahí si usted accede, acepto su petición del primer heredero sea suyo, pero aténgase si es una niña, en mi familia no existió esa distinción para heredar la espada, usted la aceptara como primogénito y yo seré su esposa, por que confió que conoce plenamente mis sentimientos por Kenshin y sus peticiones son a base de ello –dijo esto ultimo en un susurro.

- Iré por sake, puedes comer y descansar en el futón, esperaremos un poco mas –se detuvo un momento, miro hacia el exterior y la brisa fresca trajo el olor del bosque a su nariz- ¿Estas segura de esto? ¿No crees que es demasiado sacrificio?

- Yo moriré por este amor… de ser necesario –dijo ella con firmeza.

- Un amor decadente… un amor de uno –sentencio desapareciendo de ahí.

_**-.-.-.-Fin Flash Back-.-.-.-**_

Ella desapareció en la cabaña, y el comenzó su andar, estaba ya desesperado por deshacerse de su compañera insinuante, de sensualidad nata e inocente. En verdad esos castigos no lo merecía ni el peor de los hombres.

- _"Aunque dudo que el peor de los hombres se detenga_" –se encontraba muy avanzado en el bosque cuando diviso algo, sonrió con aquel egocentrismo del que siempre hacia gala y se dispuso a actuar.

_**-.-.-.-.-**_

Kenshin abrió la ventana mas cerna, no dio explicaciones, no pensó dos veces a donde se dirigía, solo salto del segundo piso de la posada para perderse rápidamente por aquellos sangrientos caminos que el conocía a la perfección. Pero por primera vez aquellos tormentosos recuerdos no asaltaron su memoria al tiempo que se transportaba en aquella ciudad, realmente su pasado no le importaba en esos momentos, ni como el huérfano, el hitoriki o el vagabundo, nada era mas importante que salvar su futuro, sus sueños, su vida.

Sanosuke no se la pensó para seguirlo, aun cuando se encontraba agotado que desde el momento en el cual llegaron a esa ciudad estaba persiguiendo al pelirrojo que parecía no importarle nada ni nadie.

Aoshi observo aquello y una fugaz mirada de Misao le hizo entender que era mejor ir, así que se puso de pie, al tiempo que la joven buscaba un par de sandalias extras que se encontraban en el armario. El moreno se calzo de inmediato para seguir la persecución del ex asesino.

- ¿Misao? –una voz femenina distrajo a la líder de los Oniwabanshu, quien se encontraba observando a Shinomori hasta que desapareció de su vista- ¿Dónde esta Kenshin? –pregunto de nuevo la interlocutora que se encontraba en aquel espacio con ella.

- Fueron tras el maestro Hiko –repuso la joven al ver los ojos preocupados de la medico- No te preocupes Megumi el señor Aoshi impedirá que algo le pueda pasar a Kaoru… o a Kenshin.

- Espero que todo salga bien –menciono la mujer mayor al tiempo que la chica de larga trenza sonreía y la dirigía hacia el salón donde se encontraba Okina.

Una vez en la estancia donde Okina se encontraba sentado frente a una mesa de corta estatura, tomaron asiento, pronto Omasu llevo el té a la habitación y se retiro dándoles el espacio para platicar tranquilamente. Era verano y aun cuando la lluvia arremetía con fuerza brutal el calor se hacia sofocante, o al menos así lo sentía la medico, por fortuna la estancia se encontraba con las puertas corredizas abiertas, dejando ver el hermoso patio donde la lluvia caía de forma grácil y hermosa.

Misao miro también hacia el jardín y Okina se limitaba a beber el delicioso té que le dispusieron sus ayudantes. La medico medito lo que preguntaría, quería saber si Kaoru se encontraba bien y sobre todo saber donde estaba, pero el hombre mayor se adelanto a sus preguntas al ver la interrogante en sus ojos.

- Ella esta bien Megumi, no debe preocuparse –menciono el amable anciano, en aquellos lapos de sabiduría que tenia- además esta con el maestro de Himura, posiblemente ese hombre no la a tocado aun, es muy honorable además estima mucho a su aprendiz aun cuando no lo demuestre mucho.

- Kaoru mando una nota –interrumpió la ninja- diciendo que Hiko le puso algunas condiciones, por lo que estaría una temporada con el maestro. Me aseguro que se encontraba en perfectas condiciones e incluso cómoda, aun cuando apenas se fue ayer con el, hoy es su segunda noche a su lado, pero aun con lo arrogante que es Hiko, como dice Okina aprecia a Himura y no le haría daño.

- Lo entiendo… pero la verdad lo que me perturba es que pasara cuando Kenshin y Kaoru se encuentren, espero que tenga el valor de hacerla entender que debe hacer las cosas correctamente, Kenshin estuvo destrozado estos días sin ella en el dojo.

- ¡Pero si todo es culpa de el! –se exalto Misao- Si sintiera algo por Kaoru ella no se sacrificaría a si misma para que el nunca pierda su hogar, ¡todo lo que hace ella es por Himura!

- Kenshin la ama –levanto suavemente la voz Megumi- pero es natural que se encuentre temeroso hacia el futuro, el destino y si es lo correcto, pero el ver como se comportan cada uno ante el abandono del otro –ella bajo la mirada hacia la infusión, como si ahí tuviera una visión del pasado no lejano- el se comporto tal como ella, cuando Ken vino aquí a Kyoto por primera vez… no quería comer, no quería salir de la habitación, si bien no lloraba, tampoco se encontraba estable… además… además, ¡Kaoru es una tonta! –menciono enfurecida- ¡¿Cómo planea mantener un hijo si pierde el honor? ¡¿No tiene suficiente con todos los rumores que dicen de ella por Ken y Sanosuke viviendo en su casa?

Misao se molesto ante todo aquello, su amiga no era tonta, pero entendía que Megumi estuviera preocupada, así que se levanto, y Okina solo se limito a seguir bebiendo su té, permitía a Misao comportarse como lo que era: la líder del Oniwabanshu.

La chica de larga trenza pronto regreso con algunos papeles en las manos, antes de acercarse a Megumi prendió otras velas para dejar la habitación mas iluminada, e incluso acerco una a la doctora para facilitarle así la lectura.

- Ahí esta la respuesta –menciono la joven extendiendo los papeles frente a la mesa en la que se encontraban.

- ¡No puede ser! –reconoció Megumi al leer el primer documento. Los ninjas solo sonrieron.

_**-.-.-.-.-.-**_

Kenshin no sentía cansancio, dolor, hambre o frío, su cuerpo era una maquina dirigida solo a un objetivo y no volvería a la normalidad, no sentiría absolutamente nada hasta que su anhelante deseo se cumpliera o en la peor de las situaciones, se encontrara con la encrucijada de no hallarla y comenzar una búsqueda intensiva.

Estaba ya dentro del bosque, dirigiéndose a la casa que pertenece al único hombre que fuera su ejemplo a seguir algún tiempo, al que admiro con devoción y que igualmente reto y decepciono como un hijo a su padre, y como tal este aun después de muchos años le recibió y comprendió, le apoyo haciendo sentir reconfortado.

Pero ahora todo era diferente, ahora la persona que era la mas importante en su mundo se alejaba de el por sus temores, por sus dudas, por su cobardía. Confiaba en que su maestro respetaría a la mujer que era su vida, pero también sabia que no lo haría por mucho tiempo en caso de que Kaoru lo convenciera, y pensaba que lo había convencido.

- "_No seguirá en casa del maestro en caso de una negativa, maestro lamento la tardanza, debí seguir los pasos de Kaoru mas de cerca… pero ya no sucederá de nuevo_" –se dijo a si mismo, aumentando la velocidad al tiempo que sus ojos brillaban con decisión, su estado mental mas salvaje florecía junto a su estado natural de benevolencia.

Los amigos estaban detrás de el, no le interesaba, Aoshi tenia muchas cosas que explicar, pero todo seria cuando ella se encontrara a salvo, bajo su cuidadosa mirada, ya no existirían mas tiempos muertos, tiempo separados.

_**-.-.-.-.-.-**_

Sanosuke apenas alcanzo a Aoshi, con toda su fortaleza apenas tenia condición para seguir el paso de aquel ninja, mucho menos de una criatura tan rápida como Battousai el destajador.

Si, Sanosuke Sagara, el peleador callejero tenia tal conocimiento de su amigo, y lo entendía a tal perfección, que de inmediato detecto que aquel hombre que llevaba una carrera contra la naturaleza, el tiempo y la vida no era mas que un guerrero en su mas pura esencia, desesperado por mantener aquello que le hacia tener un motivo a seguir con vida.

Observo a su compañero, su rostro impávido, era imposible creer que unos minutos antes fuera el que acariciaba con tanto cariño a la pequeña comadreja. Los ojos azules respondieron ante la mirada avellana del castaño, pero fueron solo unos instantes, Sanosuke se percato de inmediato ante la señal que daba el ninja. Al ver hacia el frente dos figuras se posaron ante ellos y en una sincronización perfecta decidieron parar.

Una figura alta y corpulenta junto a una menuda y esbelta, escuchaban difícilmente lo que se decían, pero de pronto, la energía se volvió turbulenta.

_**-.-.-.-.-.-**_

Hiko no se sorprendió de encontrar en el camino a su pupilo, lo que si le asombro fue verlo en aquel estado de locura, sus ojos amatistas, su energía agresiva. El pelirrojo jadeaba al tiempo que su mano se tensaba dispuesta a cualquier instinto de violencia, Seijuro sonrió ante aquella ironía.

- Estúpido pupilo –dijo inmediatamente- siempre llegando tarde, siempre cometiendo errores, siempre huyendo de la felicidad que te ofrece la vida.

- ¡Tu no eres quien para darme concejos de felicidad! –respondió Kenshin volviendo a ser un chico- ¡Un hombre que vive apartado de todo y de todos!

Pero entonces Kenshin levanto su mirada, apenas y recordaba en que momento cayó al suelo victima de un potente golpe dispuesto por su maestro. Sus ojos no cambiaron, pero la sincronización entre el ámbar y el violeta era una extraña mezcla, Seijuro sonrió cuando un relámpago ilumino aquel rostro de su pupilo.

- El hombre que esta ante mi –menciono el mayor- no es ese frío alter ego insufrible conocido como "Battousai" pero tampoco es el estúpido y miserable "Shessha" –el aludido se sorprendió- al fin vuelvo a ver al decidido Kenshin, aquel que vi con esa energía, cuando decidió marcharse a luchar contra la injustica de la guerra; ve y habla con ella… tenemos un trato y no te agradara, pues lo pierdes todo con ello.

- ¿Qué trato? –dijo Kenshin. El hombre solo sonrió alejándose.

- Sabes es una mujer muy bella, tiene sus encantos con ese carácter fuerte… con ese sugestivo atractivo que impediría a cualquier hombre dejarla ir después de una noche –esto ultimo lo dijo susurrando al pasar junto al pelirrojo- iré a la posada de los ninjas.

Kenshin solo apretó los puños ante las palabras de su maestro, estaba seguro que era una advertencia que literalmente era "O la sacas de mi casa, o te resignas a perderla para siempre" y sabia que su maestro decía la verdad. Observo a su amigo unos instantes, este levanto el pulgar y se giro hacia donde el maestro les paso de largo, Aoshi solo asintió con la cabeza.

Kenshin sentía el latente dolor en su mejilla, su maestro era muy fuerte y ese golpe fue dado con toda la intención de lastimar o al menos aturdir al guerrero. Pero esto solo duro un lapso corto de tiempo, su motivo para seguir viviendo aun se encontraba a una considerable distancia y necesitaba llegar, así que la carrera comenzó a emprenderse con la velocidad que agotaría cualquier cuerpo, pero el no sentía aquello, solo era envuelto ante una necesidad primitiva.

_**-.-.-.-.-.-**_

Kaoru tomaba algunos maderos secos fuera de la casa del maestro Hiko, el fuego dentro estaba por apagarse y la mujer deseaba mantener esa calidez durante el tiempo que estuviera secándose. Al tiempo que realizaba esta acción en su mente comenzaban a formarse diversas preguntas y otras ideas, pero una resonaba en particular.

- Kenshin –dijo suavemente para si misma- "_¿Por qué el maestro decide en esperar? ¿acaso no conoce a Kenshin? ¿No conoce que en su corazón solo una mujer se encuentra? Lo que siente el por mi, se que es especial, somos amigos, lo mas profundo… pero no es suficiente. El tiempo que estamos tomando, solo me genera mas preguntas… el maestro quiere que me case con el en verdad_".

La joven dejo la tercera carga de troncos dentro de la casa y de dispuso a buscar con que secarse y que usaría una vez que se encontrara seca, al tiempo que seguía con sus pensamientos

- "_Es muy diferente fingir estar casada, a estarlo de verdad… el será mi esposo toda la vida, tendrá algunos derechos que podrá reclamar cuando quiera… Pero el maestro sabe… sabe… lo que yo siento, Kenshin nunca tendrá que preocuparse, yo lo protegeré… yo cuidare de su corazón_" –decidida comenzó a vestirse con un gi, del maestro, por primera vez percibió un olor que no era el de su amado pelirrojo- Huele tan bien… muy varonil, como el maestro –y ante esa idea se sonrojo, y prefirió enfocarse en secar su cabello.

_**-.-.-.-.-.-**_

- Estos papeles, dicen que… Kaoru esta… -Megumi miraba sorprendida, aquello, eran papeles que realmente eran auténticos, acta de matrimonio y otra de defunción, tenían los datos de Kaoru y de un hombre que jamás escucho hablar, lo único faltante eran las fechas.

- Somos espías, tenemos contactos y aun cuando es difícil de creer, también personas que aun son ninjas, modificamos información, la obtenemos o simplemente mejoramos las cosas –menciono Okina orgulloso- Kaoru pidió la ayuda de la mejor persona para hacer una estrategia.

- Aoshi –susurro Megumi al tiempo que su rostro no disimulaba la sorpresa, en su cabeza se pasaban las imágenes de aquellos dos entablando conversaciones secretas y como Kenshin cambiaba drásticamente al verlos juntos. Las lagrimas de Misao cuando ellos partieron y entonces ahí no entendía mas, miro a la chica de larga trenza. Ella solo sonrió y tomo asiento frente a la mujer, dispuesta a explicar lo que sucedía.

- Kaoru le pidió ayuda a mi señor Aoshi, le dijo que entendía que si tenia un hijo como madre soltera todo el mundo la trataría como una deshorna y posiblemente jamás tendría una vida tranquila… así que planearon sacarla de Tokio, no volvería en un tiempo donde se "casaría" y después "enviudaría" en un terrible asalto –contesto la ninja tranquila.

- ¿Entonces Aoshi no seria el padre de su hijo? –pregunto asombrada.

- Ella lo tenia como una opción… pero es una buena amiga y nunca haría algo así, ni conmigo, ni contigo –dijo seriamente- ella incluso es capas de estar con cualquier otro hombre que no la conozca con tal de no dañarnos, ¡No puedo creer que desconfiaras de ella- contesto con enfado la líder ninja.

- ¡Entonces tu llanto al día siguiente era falso! –todo quedo en aquella respuesta, la ninja asintió con la cabeza.

- Así debía ser, ella no quería que Himura se sintiera comprometido ante nada, pero si me veían tan tranquila entonces sospecharían. Y posiblemente Himura jamás estaría aquí buscándola como un loco… ella es mi mejor amiga Megumi, ella hizo que Aoshi me diera la oportunidad de hacerlo feliz, con sus palabras, con sus lagrimas para Himura, ella hizo que mi amado Aoshi abriera los ojos a mis sentimientos, y yo hare cualquier cosa para ayudarla y protegerla, así sea hasta del propio Battousai.

_**-.-.-.-Flash Back-.-.-.-**_

Las personas que restaban del dojo Kamiya despedía a Misao con tristeza, no tenían palabras para decirle a la joven que se veía desecha por lo que su "amiga" le hizo. Kenshin se encontraba en peores condiciones, sumido en si mismo, con sus dudas, sus deseos reprimidos y su inferioridad.

El tren silbo fuertemente y la chica ninja subió, desde su ventanilla observaba al samurái cobarde, y rezo en silencio para que abriera los ojos. Sanosuke levanto aquellos boletos que le dio, y ella sonrió. Sabia que el castaño provocaría que Himura abriera sus ojos y los siguiera hasta Kyoto.

La maquina comenzó a avanzar, las manos de sus amigos se movieron en despedida excepto la del pelirrojo, que se encontraba sumido en su agonía. Cuando el tren avanzo alejándose de la estación, una figura tomo el asiento frente a ella. Los ojos brillantes de Misao regresaron a ser los vivaces orbes verdes, y mas cuando una segunda figura tomo asiento junto a ella.

- Señor Aoshi –susurro, y giro a ver a su amiga quien sonrió gratamente, sospecho que algo sucedería.

_**-.-.-.-.-**_

Y así fue, esa noche cuando se instalaron en el Aoyia, el ex líder de los ninjas, se presento en la habitación de Misao. La joven no oculto su sorpresa, pero trato de mantenerse calma ante la situación, observo al hombre frente a ella y tomaron asiento.

- Misao… quiero saber ¿Qué sientes por mi? –aquello sorprendió a la ninja, quien jamas espero una pregunta tan directa del hombre que tanto admiraba, sin embargo vio en eso algo de la ayuda de su amiga, recordó la sonrisa de Kaoru cuando estuvieron en el tren.

- "_Kaoru ¿tu hablaste con el señor Aoshi? ¿Acaso tu? No puedo perder esta oportunidad_" –se dijo a si misma tomando todo el valor- Yo… estoy enamorada de usted señor Aoshi, yo lo quiero como un hombre, lo amo como una mujer y lo que mas deseo es que me mire como tal –menciono decidida, cuando termino recupero el aire que perdió durante aquel instante.

Aoshi también se encontraba serio, la miro durante largo tiempo sin demostrar emoción alguna, solo se mantenía impávido ante aquellas palabras, provocando que el estomago de Misao se hiciera un nudo.

- Kamiya… Kaoru –menciono reconociéndola como algo mas cercano- me dijo palabras que me hicieron pensar en nuestra situación Misao. Yo… eres la persona mas cercana a mi, la única con la cual me agrada compartir mi espacio y tiempo, pero temo que tu amor solo sea debido a tu edad y se desvanezca con el tiempo, con tu madurez. Asi que no apresuraremos las cosas.

El hombre se levanto y se dirigió a la puerta, pero aun quedaban infinidad de preguntas en Misao, cuando vio que se alejaba, que estaba a unos pasos de salir de su habitación se levanto, se acerco a el y le detuvo del brazo. El solo giro sobre si mismo y la mirada de ambo fue un abismo en el cual decidieron perderse.

Una delicada caricia sobre el femenino rostro, una mano posesiva ciñéndose a su cintura, y la calidez de unos labios maduros que robaron el sabor miel desvaneciendo aquel recuerdo infantil. El beso fue dulce, sin exigencias, un roce suave, tierno que la llevo al cielo y le hizo desear aun mas. Pero la separación llego.

- Iremos lento, cuando cumplas los 18, decidiremos avanzar mas –sentencio el antes de salir, pero una vez afuera- siempre tendrás la libertad de elegir.

Y Misao sonrió, corrió a agradecerle a su amiga, sabia que aquel milagro era debido a esa experiencia de cobardía de Himura y aquella determinación de Kaoru. Se encontraba eufórica, ya que no solo tendría un largo noviazgo con Aoshi, también le daba la libertad de siempre seguir sus sentimientos, en caso que al mor terminase, eso la hacia sentir mas libre y amada, el entendía su edad, pero ella estaba segura que eso no la haría cambiar.

_**-.-.-.-Fin Flash Back-.-.-.-**_

- Kaoru hizo algo para ganarse al señor Aoshi –le confeso a Megumi y Okina asintió- el la respeta y apoya como un camarada, así que… el dijo la estrategia, yo comande a nuestros espías y todo quedo listo, solo queda que Kaoru quede embarazada.

Megumi no sabia como reaccionar ante aquellas palabras, no solo su amiga tenia una determinación férrea, también logro hacerse notar ante Aoshi, como una mujer ganándose su respeto y apoyo.

- "_Kenshin… no lo arruines_" –rezo la doctora.

_**-.-.-.-.-.-**_

Kenshin estaba empapado, mirando a escasos metros aquella puerta que le separaba de la mujer que adoraba con toda su fuerza, sintió temor por algunos momentos, las dudas lo atormentaron, la culpa de algo especifico.

- "_¿Si ya esta embarazada? ¿Cuál es el trato que hizo con el maestro? Kaoru… Kaoru yo… te aceptare como sea, Kaoru no volveré a dejarte ir_" –finalmente se decidió. Abrió la puerta y la calidez de aquel espacio le embriago, sin embargo nada fue mas sorpresivo que aquella visión que destruyo todas sus esperanzas-… Kaoru…

La joven aludida se encontraba recostada en el futón del maestro, debido a la temperatura dentro del hogar no se cubrió con la manta, estaba dormida de lado, sus piernas descubiertas debido a que la tela del maestro le era muy grande, y con facilidad sus extremidad salía. Además por el tamaño no lograba ajustar la ropa como debía y con facilidad se liberaba constantemente, haciendo que su pecho se encontrara gravemente descubierto.

Kenshin recorrió con la mirada aquellas piernas que se perdían bajo la tela a la mitad de los muslos, para después dejar abierto parte del abdomen de la dama, la abertura de sus pechos hasta su cuello, y como nunca sintió el deseo, algo que le quemaba con una fuerza, que lo destruía desde sus entrañas. Algo que jamás sintió, pues la primera y única ocasión en la que se entrego a una mujer, ella fue quien comenzó y dirigió el encuentro. El deseo se encendió en aquel momento, mas no antes y definitivamente no después… no hasta que la conoció a ella.

Pero todo termino, cuando denoto la tela que la cubría, cuando el aroma que la envolvía era otro, de otro hombre, de quien fuera el de su maestro. Sintió que la fuerza lo abandonaba, tenia miedo de mirarla a la cara.

Un frío provoco que Kaoru se despertara lentamente, abrió sus ojos y dirigió la mirada a donde provenía esa corriente de aire helado, pero despertó de golpe al notar aquella figura espectral en la puerta, no le reconocía por lo adormecida y la oscuridad del exterior no le ayudaba, la figura aun estaba muy afuera para que la luz le permitiera verle, pero solo de una cosa estaba segura, esa persona… no era el maestro.

- ¿Quién es? –cuestiono enérgica- ¿Qué desea? –Se levanto de inmediato cubriendo lo mas que pudiera su cuerpo, debido a lo holgada de la tela, tomo la manta junto a ella hasta envolverla bien sobre su cuerpo, camino hacia atrás buscando su bokken, una vez en su brazo alzado dispuesto a cualquier ataque replico- Mi esposo no tarda en volver… diga que desea o aténgase a las consecuencias.

- ¿Tu esposo señorita Kaoru? –aquella voz dolida le fue fácil de reconocer, la joven quien soltó su arma cubriendo con aquella mano sus labios, mirando asombrada la figura que lentamente entraba empapada.

- Ken… Kenshin –dijo suavemente con los ojos llenos de lagrimas.

- Dígame señorita Kaoru –susurro en un lamento- ¡¿Ya es tarde? –Kaoru solo observaba como la figura del pelirrojo se acercaba a ella, mojando el pulcro piso en su camino, el agua escurría en su cuerpo, y pronto llego frente a ella, la sujeto de los brazos con un poco de violencia, aquella que solo causaba la desesperación de la ignorancia, del temor, de la culpa- ¡Por favor contésteme ¿ya es la mujer del maestro?

Ella solo bajo la mirada, temblando ante su presencia, no porque le temiera, era que le avergonzaba, que no tenia el valor de enfrentarlo, por ello cuando todos decían que iría por ella, una parte de si lo deseaba, pero la otra que se conocía, sabia que no tendría el valor para enfrentarlo.

- ¡Usted no merece eso! –rugió soltándola girando para darle la espalda, temblando de la fuerza que trataba de contener para no lastimarla a ella, pero solo fueron unos instantes antes de volver a estar frente a frente- ¡Tú mereces una boda, un esposo en casa, una familia como el cielo y la tierra manda!

El labio de ella tembló, no por las palabras que decía, era por aquello que no decía, por aquel faltante que la haría feliz, solo el incluirse en aquella formula a la felicidad, ella mordió su labio para contener su llano, y poco a poco levanto la mirada, aun cuando temía encontrar en los orbes violetas la sentencia de culpa, y el castigo de la distancia.

- No permitiré que te deshonres, no voy a permitírtelo Kaoru, siempre estoy a tu disposición, pero ahora tomas la peor decisión de todas, y no voy a consentírtelo.

Ella quedo impactada, aquella forma en la cual le hablaba era como la de una niña, como se le habla a una hermana, era la forma en la cual ella se dirigía a Yahiko en asuntos importantes, y de mordió su labio de nuevo, pero ahora con rabia, las lagrimas desaparecieron antes de correrse por sus mejillas, ahora la ira le invadía y su boca se abrió con violencia.

- ¡TÚ NO ERES NADIE PARA IMPEDIRME NADA! –Aulló con fiereza- ¡Además el maestro es un hombre honorable, que no vive amargado a su pasado, que no se niega ante las posibilidades que le brinda la vida! –el se encontró sorprendido- ¡no vas a venirme a hablar aquí como el hermano sobreprotector que eres!

Si ella no se encontrara tan enfadada y dispuesta a herirlo con sus palabras, habría notado la gama de emociones que reflejo el pelirrojo, primero el asombro, después la tristeza y finalmente el dolor. Pero fue tarde para detenerse, el enciendo aquella llama, con aquellas palabras incorrectas, y el pelirrojo solo rezo tener la fuerza para soportar hasta la detonación final, y encontrarse aun de pie ante aquellas acusaciones, ante aquellas dolorosas verdades, ante aquellos disimulados reclamos, para al final poder usar esta vez las palabras necesarias.

- ¡No entiendo por que llegas diciendo que voy a deshonrarme, Seijuro si es un hombre y por tanto me propuso matrimonio! –Kenshin se desmorono ante aquellas palabras.

- "_El trato… eso era… matrimonio como ella merece_" ¿Por qué Kaoru? ¿Por qué ha hecho todo esto? –susurro abatido el ex asesino.

- Para… para que tu Kenshin –ella se encontró nerviosa, pero al ver los orbes violetas llenos de tristeza y dolor un largo suspiro relajo su cuerpo lo suficiente para hablar- te amo –dijo bajando la mirada, por lo que le paso desapercibida, ella continuo hablando sabiendo que en cualquier momento perdería el valor- yo no pido que me correspondas… se que me quieres Kenshin, lo que menos quiero es que te sientas presionado o incomodo en nuestro hogar –la palabra "nuestro" causo un nudo en las entrañas del guerrero- sin embargo se que tus sentimientos hacia mi son sinceros… pero…

Las lagrimas amenazaron con salir y ella se tomo un minuto para morderse los labios y enterrar sus uñas en las palmas de su mano, con fuerza reteniendo sus emociones, un suave gimoteo salió de su boca y apretó lastimándose aun más. No levanto la mirada, no quería verlo, ella ya tenia su verdad, solo debía informársela a el, esperando que comprendiera que sucedía.

- pero... no me interesas como el hermano o el padre que intentas ser para mi, lo se por la forma en la cual te comportas, pero yo… yo no quiero ser eso para mi, ni ti, aun cuando yo se que tu corazón esta ocupado por una mujer muy especial, una a la cual jamás lograre igualar y yo nunca podre invadir su lugar, se que no podría ser su remplazo, sin embargo yo, yo… ¡Jamás te pediría sacrificaras tu amor por tu esposa Tomoe! ¡Jamás te pediría que dañaras su memoria y su recuerdo!... estando conmigo – Kenshin se sorprendió al sentirla decirse "indigna" cuando a su pensar era al contrario- tu eres de ella, lo se… lo entiendo… lo acepto –un gimoteo salió de sus labios- yo solo… te amo –susurro- tanto que duele –sus manos se dirigieron a su pecho, abrazándose sobre su corazón- duele tanto y cada día mas, duele a tal grado que a veces me falta el aire para respirar… duele mucho saber que nunca me veras como una mujer, pero mas me duele la idea de perderte.

- Kaoru –susurro sorprendido el vagabundo, el también coloco su mano sobre su corazón, sintiendo su propio dolor, escuchando todos sus errores y como eran interpretados por ella, como le destrozaba en el alma.

- Antes de mi cumpleaños, un joven me cortejo en el Akabeko, me pidió salir y conocernos… cuando hable de las personas con las cuales compartía mi hogar, te redujo a ti a un cargo de sirviente y me enfade tanto que le dije que no deseaba volverlo a ver… por eso… cuando en mi cumpleaños me dijeron… de un heredero, no pude evitar horrorizarme ante la idea de… tener un esposo con el que no me casara amando y que te vayas del dojo o peor te humille como un sirviente –ella tembló ligeramente y el deseo abrazarla- ¡Yo nunca dejare que te vayas de nuestro hogar!

Ella se levanto de golpe, caminando hacia un lado y otro, limpiando sus lágrimas disimuladamente en un rápido movimiento y mirando el fuego prosiguió. Kenshin se sumergía en sus pensamientos, en su propio abismo terrorífico, en donde solo se escuchaba el eco de las palabras de Kaoru.

- Aoshi me ayudaría con documentación falsa, tendría un hijo y parecería que me case pero mi esposo estaría muerto, así yo tendría un heredero al dojo, volvería con mi honor intacto y tu jamás tendrías que abandonar tu casa… pero aun cuando Aoshi estaba dispuesto, yo no le pude hacer eso a Misao, tampoco a Megumi para insistirle a Sanosuke… y al llegar aquí el maestro… el me pide el primogénito para el Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu, pero también casarme con el aun cuando no vivamos juntos –ella se sonrojo y volvió a sentarse, aun evitando la mirada incrédula de Himura- así que no debes preocuparte, me casare como debe ser, el maestro me a respetado y una vez casados tendrás que cuidar el dojo un tiempo a menos que nos vayamos haya todos… pero al menos, tu nunca… bueno siempre… te quedaras, el no se atrevería a correrte o alejarnos. Yo me casare con Seijuro Hiko, con el tiempo tal vez… tal vez… olvide este amor de mujer –forzando las palabras- con el tiempo… con los hijos… con otro hombre, tal vez logre verte como el hermano que tanto te esfuerzas en ser.

- "_Soy indigno de ella, soy una escoria, soy… soy… el hombre que la ama por encima de todo y todos_"

Sin mas fuerza, el pelirrojo se dejo caer, sentándose en estado de shock, perdió la noción del tiempo, perdió todos sus sentidos y de nuevo regreso al estando en el cual se encontraba Rakuninmura. Pero ahora no era la vida física de aquella mujer la que perdía, era compartir la vida con ella.

_**-.-.-.-.-.-**_

Megumi platicaba todo lo que se entero a Sanosuke, Misao le apoyaba y completaba las lagunas, Aoshi aun cuando se mantenía impávido ante la conversación no se retiraba de la compañía, apoyaba a la ninja.

Okina arreglaba asuntos del restaurante el cual cerraron para relajarse junto con las visitas, Shiro y Kuro haciendo una cena, para todos los presentes, al tiempo que Hiko era agasajado hasta la medula por Okon y Omasu. Nadie imaginaba lo que en ese instante sucedía en la casa del maestro.

_**-.-.-.-.-.-**_

Kenshin sumergido en sus pensamientos no se percato de las suaves manos que le desvestían de gi. Kaoru preocupada por la situación del samurái se acerco con una toalla, pero al notar que este no reaccionaba comenzó a secarle el cabello, para después seguirse con su pecho. Ella avivo más el fuego para que el calor del lugar evitara que el hombre siguiera enfriándose.

Al principio se sonrojo, pero al no encontrar reacción u oposición por parte del vagabundo solo se preocupo, se alejo para buscar alguna prenda que pudiera vestir, encontrándose con otra de las yukatas del maestro, aun cuando era enorme, era suficiente para que al menos el guerrero pelirrojo no se resfriara. Pero al girarse a enfrentar al pelirrojo no pudo mas que evitar llevarse las manos a sus labios tratando de cubrir el débil grito que salió ante la escena.

Kenshin se arrodillo inclinando su cabeza, la espada desenfundada, Kaoru no lograba notar a que lado se encontraba el filo y eso le preocupo, más decidió callar confiando en el guerrero. Pero el movimiento de la muñeca masculina provoco que sus intensiones fueran solo eso.

- ¡Kenshin! –grito Kaoru acercándose al joven, se asusto al ver como tiraba con fuerza de la espada, pero una vez calmada se dio cuenta que el no estaba herido, y frente a ella se encontraba aun sujeta un rio de hebras rojizas. Aturdida ella acerco su mano hasta la mata de cabello que adornaba el rostro del guerrero, al tiempo que este bajaba sumisamente la espada.

El largo mechón de cabellos rojos fue puesto sobre el regazo de la mujer, quien arrodillaba observaba confundida e incrédula aquella acción. Miro hacia sus piernas donde los cabellos color sangre se derramaban, los acaricio sintiéndolos húmedos.

- Acéptalo Kaoru… como la única ofrenda que tengo para ti… como el único símbolo de lo que fue nuestro afecto –ella levanto la mirada aturdida, observando los orbes violetas, al tiempo que sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas- Admítelo como el presente del fin… del fin de nuestra amistad.

- El… el fin –susurro ella, al tiempo que sus lagrimas corrían- el fin de nuestra amistad –diciendo estas palabras, solo acertó a tomar entre sus manos las hebras, sujetándolas como el mas preciado objeto, acercándolo a su seno para acunarlo al tiempo que sus lagrimas fluían, despidiéndose de una período maravilloso de su vida, de una etapa donde el hizo nacer las estrellas.

_**Continuara…**_

**¡Hola! Espero que el capitulo les gustara, la verdad este no me costo mucho trabajo, en verdad me encanto hacerlo aun cuando le borre algunas cosas, no se porque pero este me gusto mas, se nota, pues son varias hojitas las que saque, y lo cierto es que letras son bastantes, aun que cuando las subo a la pagina ya se ve muy corto, eso es malo. **

**Ante todo debo aclarar un detalle, una parte de la historia amm me lo tome de otro fic, realmente solo fue una pequeña modificación que realmente me encanto. Sin embargo esa idea la tome de otro autor y por tanto les dejo aquí su nombre para que revisen su historia, realmente muy lindo fic me gusto bastante, aun cuando apenas lo conocí hace un par de días. Así que no crean que hay plagio o cualquier cosa rara, la única idea que adapte fue el corte de pelo de Kenshin. De igual forma la historia se llama "**_Ultima chance para alcanzar la gloria_**" de "**_Natt_**" Espero que le den una vuelta ya esta completa, así que la recomiendo. **

**En fin, no tengo mas que agradecer sus comentarios, gracias por alimentar a mi musa y estar pendiente de esta historia que me divierte mucho hacer. Ando sensible y por eso ando con mas inspiración xD ahora la que no me saldrá será la de Dame! Jajaja pero bueno asi es esto. **

**Antes de seguir comentando dare los agradecimientos de los review, por que la verdad me encanta contestarlos ya que… obviamente me facina recibirlos, asi que vamos a eso. **

**Lorena: **_ahhh, bueno si con el maestro… jejeje Kenshin un poco ammm… bueno ya se resolverá poco a poco, siempre digo lo mismo xD. Pues no tengo animos _

**: **_Gracias por tu felicitaciones, ammm si me gusta que sufra el, por algo mas que su condenada conciencia, lo cierto es que en ocaciones me desespera que haga sufrir a Kaoru por esas cosas que mmm con esforzarse un poquito podria remediar. Ahhh, no jejeje no creo revivir a nadie al menos no de momento y sobre crossovers, neee no me gustan mucho jejeje, asi que no, de hecho la historia no será muy larga… ok, ok, siempre digo lo mismo, ammm sobre el riesgo de Kaoru, ehh si, pero bueno por eso pidió ayuda. El amor siempre es inseguro y obsesivo, son parte de los sentimientos humanos, no se pueden separar. Espero que este capitulo te guste. _

**Hinata Himura: **_¡ahh! ¡Por Dende! Pues Kenshin cambia de personalidad según la situación, bueno no se por que pase asi, de pronto me da por los cambios de personalidad xD Gracias por leer el fic, y gracias por los animos a mi musa, creo que fue muy buena niña, aun cuando tenia disficultades con la inspiración en dos días termino el capitulo, merece un aplauso xD. Bueno lo cierto es que Hiko seria la única autoridad que Battousai o Shessha respetarían sin dudar. Espero que te siga gustando el fic. _

**Mirita-uchiha-himura: **_Gracias por el comentario, me alegro que te guste, y bueno siempre les dejo asi, no se por que me gusto hacerlo xD Si creo que Kenshin es sexy en todas sus facetas aun que cuando es Shessha me exaspera demasiado jejeje, aunque en latino ni se nota xD La verdad yo odio a Sasuke. Amm… Hiko es genial…_

**Sayuri: **_hohoho, gracias por tus comentarios, ammm si también espero lo mismo, no quiero hacerlos sufrir tanto tiempo. Ammm, no creo que no la enredare asi pero si tengo otras historias espero que cuando las publique igual te gusten. _

**KENSACHAN-deJ. Black: **_hola, gracias por tu comentario, bueno espero que este capitulo también te sorprendiera, jajaja espero que te guste, saludos. _

**Muchas gracias a todas las personas que leen el fic, espero que algún dia se animen a dejar algún comentario sobre la historia, recuerden que eso anima a la autora y por lo tanto la musa se alimenta, si la musa se alimenta el capitulo sale mas rápido y entre mas rápido sea el capitulo terminado, mas rápido lo subo. **

**Bien les digo algo, esto esta por acabarse definitivamente, por lo que subiré otro fic, aparte de Dame! Aunque no de momento debido a que quiero avanzarlo mucho, espero que me apoyen con la otra historia estoy tratando de hacer algo como comedia, xD aunque bueno es un intento lo he dicho una y otra vez soy una dramática por naturaleza. **

**Sobre otros asuntos quiero pedir su colaboración, debido a que tengo algunas dudas sobre la historia de Kenshin, ammm… si tengo el manga (con el detalle que esta en ingles… y entiendo para pura ma·$T%) y la serie además de las ovas (las cuales no veo ni aun cuando me paguen, las odio y no me gustan), pero es mas sobre su pasado, que otra cosa. Espero puedan ayudarme, xfavor, aun cuando no sea para esta historia (de preferencia mas apegado al manga). **

_¿Qué edad tenia Kenshin cuando conoció a Tomoe? Según medio leí en el manga duraron como cinco o seis meses juntos, repito soy mala en ingles, se que Tomoe tenia 18 años por ahí estaba la cosa y si su triste historia. Pero ¿Se casaron? Ammm no se bien si realmente se casaron por lo legal o solo aparentaron todo el tiempo, Bueno espero que puedan ayudarme y eso me orientara para próximos fics. _

**Por ultimo, espero contar con su apoyo para próximos proyectos, la verdad me han surgido varias ideas, pero no publicare ninguna historia hasta que al menos tenga dos o tres capítulos formales, espero contar siempre con su apoyo y su gusto, y ojala que varias autoras que no han actualizado se animen a hacerlo. **

_**Y recuerden: ¿Quieren más capítulos? ¡Dejen REVIEW!**_

_**-Mi musa corre peligro-**_

_**¿Quieren que sea rápida la actualización? ¡Dejen REVIEW!**_

_**xD funciono la vez pasada, a ver que pasa en esta, que manipuladora soy ¡Hohohoho! (Me sentí Santa Claus)**_


	6. Capitulo 6 Tú

_**Rurouni Kenshin**_

_**Mejor opción**_

Rurouni Kenshin y ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece, esto lo se yo, lo saben ustedes y todos sufrimos, por suerte el maestro Nobuhiro Watsuki no es tan envidioso y nos deja a muchas chicas medio locas como yo… escribir estas historias que haría que cualquiera se cortara las venas con galletas de animalitos… ¡BHAA! No creo esta fuera tan dramática, bien espero que les guste el capitulo, por otra parte lo subo adelantado por que no tengo internet y bueno… no tengo nada que hacer así que escribo como loca, espero lo disfruten. Dedicado a:

_**Blankaoru y Okashira Janet**_

_¡ANIMO!_

**Capitulo 6: "Tú"**

Observar el dojo tan vacio como en esos instantes era sumamente incomodo para la joven mujer maestra de kendo, pues la tristeza de lejanos recuerdos le embriagaba en aquellas circunstancias. Sin embargo aun cuando el silencio sepulcral de su casa causaba calosfríos en ella, la calidez de los tiempos buenos, que aun eran actuales y de la felicidad que vive en aquel lugar, adjuntada a la nueva vida tranquila, armoniosa y llena de alegría que tenia ahora, todo se equilibra, logrando espantar el augurio del recuerdo y de la pena.

Las peleas terminaron, ya no mas enemigos, ya no mas destrucción, e incluso ya no mas rivalidades. El tiempo turbulento termino en aquel lugar, en el dojo Kamiya ya no existían esos problemas.

Kaoru camino por los pulcros pasillos de su hogar, era sorprendente lo inmenso que parecía el lugar sin las personas corriendo aceleradas alrededor. Extrañaba la alegría de Misao, quien se encontraba en Kyoto, entrenando arduamente para acompañar a Aoshi, quien ahora era un delegado de las fuerzas del ejercito japonés, gracias a eso el grupo Oniwabanshu regresaba a sus actividades, así aun cuando Shinomori no era el líder, la linda prometida de este, Misao Makimachi, Okashira del grupo ninja, era quien los dirigía para ayudar a su ex líder y eterno enamorado.

La maestra del kendo sonrió al recordar la carta que guardaba en la manga de su kimono, donde la chica de larga trenza le daba aviso de pasar una larga temporada en Tokio, esperando que el dojo Kamiya le recibiera como siempre, como un miembro de la familia. Kaoru de inmediato contesto, aquellas auto invitaciones no se negaban jamás, no en aquel hogar. Y según los cálculos de la dama la jovencita de Kyoto llegaría ese día.

La chica suspiro un poco antes de seguir su camino, admiro los cambios en su dojo, todo estaba para mejor, cada día era mejor, nada le faltaba y la energía positiva reinaba en su alma. El dojo tenia un mejor aspecto, Yahiko se esmeraba en hacerlo ver así fuerte y restablecido para una nueva era; la joven mujer se encontraba sumamente orgullosa de aquel chiquillo renegado, que era su hermano menor, quien ahora se la vivía trabajando en Akabeko medio turno y un turno completo como instructor de kendo para grupos de grado medio, algunos días en el dojo Kamiya, alternado con el dojo Maekawa. Ella también estaba con grupos avanzados en el dojo Kamiya principalmente y algunas clases privadas. Aun cuando tenían muchos compromisos, el dojo se volvió prospero, y lo cierto es que Kaoru lucho arduamente junto a Yahiko para llegar a aquel punto.

Una sonrisa amplia surco el rostro femenino al recordar como ella y su pupilo viajaban a las ciudades cercanas a retar otros dojos, también como junto con el dojo del amigo de su padre, Kaoru propuso la idea de examinar la fuerza de las técnicas, primero entre algunos dojos, pero poco a poco se volvió algo tan popular que se formalizo en pequeños torneos de zona. Al final el territorio de aquellos torneos comenzó a ampliarse y el dojo Kamiya resurgió de las cenizas con una sorprendente fuerza, Kaoru Kamiya y Yahiko Miyohin, hacían papeles extraordinarios. El maestro Maekawa pronto propuso el asenso de la joven, quien orgullosa hizo algo novedoso.

El kedo era practicado normalmente por niños un poco mayores a los seis o siete años, esto debido a la responsabilidad y la formalidad, solo los hijos de guerreros, o descendientes de samuráis comenzaban entrenamientos como en los tiempos antiguos a partir de los tres años.

Kaoru ofreció a las madres un descanso para ellas mismas, dando tres veces por semana clases de kendo a niños entre los tres y seis años. Pero debido a sus diversas obligaciones, contrato un instructor, aun cuando su técnica en nada tenia que ver con el Kamiya Kasshin Ryu. Primero algunas vecinas se aventuraron a la estrafalaria idea, pero pronto quedaron encantadas de tener algunos minutos para ellas y la idea se esparció como pólvora, además de los accesibles precios que daba Kaoru por ser "pequeños".

De nuevo el rostro de Kaoru se ilumino con su alegría, al encontrar aquella habitación tan esperada. Deslizo la puerta silenciosamente y se encontró con una penetrante mirada, pronto un rostro masculino embozo una amplia sonrisa.

- Llegas temprano –menciono aquella ronca voz.

- Bueno, tuve que cancelar la clase, el chico estaba enfermo, así que preferí dejarlo de todas formas, si le interesa hará otra cita –la joven mujer se adentro a la habitación, y miro con el seño fruncido alrededor del hombre- ¡Te he dicho que no bebas tan temprano! –señalo enfadada la gran botella de sake a su alrededor.

- Vamos no seas así, además tardaste mucho, no tenia nada que hacer –menciono el hombre poniéndose de pie, mostrando su imponente presencia- me dejaste muchas horas abandonado, todos están ocupados, en lugar de venir gritando deberías llevarme a cenar –menciono con su voz sensual y su sonrisa brillante.

Kaoru tenia que girar su rostro hacia arriba para encararlo, lo cierto es que era demasiado alto, y su figura musculosa, además de aquel rostro maduro juvenil le daban una apariencia tremendamente sensual, pero ella ya estaba inmune a sus encantos.

- Tu nunca cambias, después de seis meses que te desapareces… -un largo suspiro por parte de la mujer para después acercarse mas al fibroso cuerpo y envolverle en un cálido abrazo- te eché tanto de menos.

- Se que te soy irresistible –menciono respondiendo el abrazo, pero a los segundos una bokken se estrello en su cabeza- ¡¿Y ahora eso porqué? –cuestiono enfadado.

- ¡Por arrogante! –Aludo dirigiéndose a salir de la habitación- te preparare un baño, el viaje es largo, luego cuando todos estén en casa nos iremos al Akabeko para cenar.

Seijuro Hiko sonrió, extrañaba ese lugar, pero también se sofocaba de permanecer largas temporadas ahí, era común que fuera y viniera como el viento, en ocasiones pasaba seis meses fuera y regresaba solo unas pocas semanas, pero siempre era igual. Ella lo recibía con un cálido abrazo y algunos regaños por siquiera haberse comunicado con alguna carta. Entonces pasaba un tiempo tranquilo y volvía a marchar.

Debía ser honesto, ya estaban por cumplirse cuatro años de cuando aquella chica vulnerable y enamorada llego a su hogar, y poco a poco cambio su mundo y de alguna forma también un poco de el. Solo necesito tiempo para descubrir por que aquella chiquilla, ahora una joven mujer era capaz de derretir los corazones de las personas a su alrededor hasta hacerlos adictos a su inocente sonrisa.

- Seijuro ya esta el baño –dijo la mujer abriendo el shoji, ella se alegraba que el hombre llegar al dojo y lo tomara como su hogar, no avisaba si venia solo cuando se marchaba, y eso por que al primera vez que se marchó sin avisarle, fue peor para el (el legendario maestro aun tenia las cicatrices de lo golpes que la maestra de kendo le proporciono)

El hombre sonrió y al pasar a su lado solo coloco su enorme mano sobre el hombro femenino, sonriéndole de aquella forma cautivadora, pero su muestra de afecto revelaba mucho mas, algo aun mas profundo. Kaoru lo quería y mucho, el hombre siempre tuvo su respeto, pero al conocerse se gano su cariño.

- Haremos una gran fiesta con mucho sake –menciono antes de marcharse- Pero antes ¿donde esta mi futuro Seijuro Hiko? –Kaoru solo hizo un gesto en desagrado, no por sus palabras, por su arrogancia.

- Debe estar entrenando, quedamos que no lo presionarías, si el desea tomar tu escuela será cuando este un poco mayor, de momento mi escuela es mejor para el.

- Bien ire a tomar mi baño –espero un instante y dándole la espalda a la mujer- espero que este mejorando, la ultima vez que lo vi parecía un palo seco, de lo contrario lo llevare conmigo.

De nuevo un golpe con la bokken en su cabeza, y el hombre se marcho al cuarto de baño, Kaoru tembló con ira reprimida ante las palabras del apuesto hombre, pero solo fue un momento, cuando lo perdió de vista se relajo totalmente.

Kaoru comenzó a caminar hacia su habitación, le daba gracia saber que el maestro de ex hitoriki Battousai se preocupara por su fiesta de cumpleaños que seria en dos días. Al llegar a su estancia, decidió sacar del closet una caja pequeña de fina madera oscura. Le acaricio con cuidado, era un bello objeto y muy preciado.

_**-.-.-.-Flash Back-.-.-.-**_

-Kaoru –menciono una dulce voz, como un canto suave y elegante que relajaba a la pequeña, aun cuando fuera débilmente audible- Ven Kaoru –se repitió.

Una pequeña Kaoru de cinco años, caminaba por el pasillo haciendo el menos ruido posible, no quería incordiar a las personas que se encontraban en el dojo entrenando, o a la amable señora que cocinaba para ellos, pero sobre todo no deseaba incordiar a su madre que era su ser mas valioso y en esos momentos se encontraba enferma y necesitaba descanso.

Entro sigilosa a la habitación de sus padres, lo cierto es que no sabia si en verdad su madre le llamaba o solo era algo que ella imagino deseando escuchar su voz, pero al verla sentada con una sonrisa en el rostro ella sintió su corazón latir emocionado.

- Mami –menciono la pequeña al arrodillarse frente a la mujer.

- Mi pequeña Kaoru –dijo la dama acariciando el cabello infantil y luego el dulce rostro- Kaoru eres lo que mas amo en esta vida –dijo débilmente.

- Yo te amo mami –contesto la pequeña abrazándola con delicadeza, no deseaba lastimarla.

La mujer tomo una caja que se encontraba a su lado, tenia un bello color oscuro, con su bello broche dorado sobresaliendo, Kaoru se alejo de su madre para observar el objeto, la mujer se lo tendió. Confundida la pequeña miro el rostro pálido enmarcado con el oscuro cabello, los ojos oscuros que hacían sobresalir su belleza y elegancia. La niña temblorosa tomo el objeto, la mujer le regalo la mas hermosa de las sonrisas, aquella que marcaria a fuego la infantil memoria por el resto de su vida.

- Esa caja me la regalo mi madre muchos años atrás, ahora será tuya, y ahí podrás guardar aquellos objetos que sean de gran valor para ti, y cuando seas mucho mayor se la podrás dar a tu hija o tu nieta.

Kaoru sonrió revelando aquella sonrisa también heredada por su madre, tierna y llena de amor, en ese tiempo no se cuestiono el por que el regalo de su madre, pero al poco tiempo ella murió. Kaoru se entristeció y aferro a lo único que le quedaba, su estricto padre, que a su forma la amo y trato de hacerla ignorar el vacio que de aquella dama, un vacio que ambos compartían.

_**-.-.-.-Fin Flash Back-.-.-.-**_

Durante años aquel pequeño objeto se encontró solo con la peineta favorita de su madre, un paquete pequeño donde estaba envuelto cuidadosamente un poco del tabaco favorito de su abuelo y un pergamino donde su padre escribió un pequeño poema para ella. Sin embargo una hermosa cinta azul índigo se encontraba en la actualidad añadida al conjunto de tesoros.

Kaoru le tomo suavemente, abriendo la cinta que se encontraba envolviendo algo, ahí un delicado rio de coloro rojizo se hizo presente, ella sonrió al recordar al vagabundo ex asesino que tanto amo. Después de esa noche de tormenta, el vagabundo desapareció de su vida para jamás regresar, fue la temporada en la que se acerco tanto al Hiko Seijuro, donde forjaron su amistad y crearon ese hermoso lazo de afecto que los unió.

Fuertes pasos le alertaron que alguien se acercaba, envolvió rápidamente aquel mar de cabellos fuego y guardo su caja de tesoros cuidadosamente, para después levantarse y caminar hasta encontrar a quien estaba dentro de su hogar.

Sonrió al encontrar a Sanosuke y a Yahiko; el segundo cargando sus objetos de entrenamiento, y el primero cargando un pequeño bulto entre sus brazos. Ella apresuro el paso encantada de ver al pequeño que su amigo-hermano sostenía en brazos.

- ¡Soun! –dijo la mujer encantada al ver los ojos castaños que se dirigían a ella. Tomándola entre sus brazos, sin siquiera pedirle permiso a Saonsuke quien miraba asombrado la velocidad con la cual Kaoru alejaba a su pequeña- Mi pequeña princesa ¿Cómo te fue con el troglodita de tu padre? Espero que no te haya llevado con sus horribles amigos o peor a un lugar de apuestas… aun cuando creo que son igual de malos.

Soun, una hermosa bebe de siete meses, sonreía abiertamente al reconocer aquel rostro femenino. Las hebras de cabello negro noche, junto con los ojos castaños risueños y la piel suavemente tostada, era una hermosa casi replica de Sanosuke, aun cuando la infanta fuese mil veces bella.

- Kaoru deja de insinuar que soy un mal padre, mira que todo el día me encargo de ella –replico Sanosuke.

- Si eres un vago, lo mínimo que puedes hacer es cuidar a esta hermosa niña… por cierto Yahiko –el mencionado comenzó a sudar frio, la mirada de Kaoru no le gustaba.

- ¿Qué quieres fea? –grito el chico ya un poco mas grande, pero aquellas palabras molestaron a la mujer, aun cuando no dijo nada. Ya no explotaba como antes.

- Me preguntaba, ¿Por qué llegas hasta esta hora si tu clase la terminaste hace dos horas? –cuestiono, el chico comenzó a sudar mas, viendo hacia los lados deseando escapar, la mirada astuta que tenia Kaoru le indico a Yahiko que ella sabia la razón, pero no demostró su intimidación.

- Salí a dar un paseo bruja, no tengo que darte explicación de cada paso que doy –pero al decirlo se arrepintió, aquella calma, aquella serenidad en su maestra, no le gustaba, así que rabioso trato de cambiar el tema- ¡¿Ya lo viste? ¡Vino a tu cumpleaños! Inmediatamente comenzó a decirnos que tenemos que hacer, sabes que te aprecia mucho, ¡te adora!

Pero esas palabras ya no las escuchaba la mujer, quien estaba creando maquiavélicas formas de destruir a su pequeño hermano, que siempre era un irrespetuoso con ella, aun cuando sabia cuanto la quería, ese chiquillo jamás dejaría de ser así con ella, por lo tanto decidió atacar en aquel punto flanco, en aquella experiencia que con solo una vez vivirla lo dejo marcado para siempre.

- Yahiko –el aludido se puso azul- la próxima semana darás clase a los pequeños.

El joven samurái estaba por reclamarle e insultarla, pero una mirada de aquellos ojos azules que le dijeron "dame una excusa para que sea todo un mes" le provoco mejor voltear el rostro y subir sus brazos a la nunca. Sanosuke solo reía con mucho animo.

Pronto pequeñas voces se comenzaron a escuchar, era un fuerte murmullo de pequeñas voces chillonas juntas. De inmediato se dieron cuenta de que trataba.

- Parece que los pequeños fueron a correr –menciono Sanosuke- ¿No es hora de que ya se entregue a esos niños?

- Si, bueno ellos hacen un ultimo juego, limpian sus cosas y los llevan a las puertas a que sus madres los recojan –menciono Kaoru, al tiempo que le hacia muecas a la pequeña en brazos.

- Seguro… las madres –insinuó Yahiko, Kaoru le observo confundida.

- ¿A que te refieres? –Sanosuke consiente de toda aquella situación, tomo a su hija en brazos, lo cierto es que pasaba tanto tiempo con esa criatura que no le gustaba compartirla ni con su madre.

- Bueno, lo que sucede es que algunas madres se la pasan admirando al apuesto profesor de kendo, además ahora también ya resulto que las tías, hermanas o primas solteras vienen a recoger a los pequeños –aquellas palabras fueron dichas con toda conciencia por Yahiko- pero como tu normalmente estas fuera a estas horas no te das cuenta de eso.

- ¡¿QUÉ? –rugió la mujer, Sanosuke solo suspiro al saber que Soun se encontraba bien entre sus brazos, cuando Kaoru se ponía de aquel modo se le olvidaba todo, en esos aspectos aun se comportaba como una niña, sonrió ante eso, sonrió ante el hecho de que aun era su chiquilla- ¡Nadie viene a coquetearle a mi instructor infantil de kendo!

Y caminado como una fiera al asecho la joven mujer se dirigió al dojo, tras de los sorprendidos hombres, salió una tercera figura varonil, quien sonriendo egocéntricamente menciono.

- Nunca cambiara –los otros dos solo asintieron.

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

Misao no espero a que nadie fuera a recogerle, estaba ansiosa de tomarse un tiempo para estar con Kaoru su mejor amiga, que apenas tomo el tren recordó que olvido avisarle a que hora fueran por ella. Pero aquello no importaba sabia el camino tan perfectamente que podría llegar con los ojos cerrados.

Se pregunto que cosas encontraría en aquel dojo donde nunca nadie se aburría, estaba segura que Seijuro Hiko estaba ahí también, pues cuando fue a su cabaña para invitarlo todo estaba perfectamente cerrado y el no se encontraba por ninguna parte. La chica ninja sonrió ante la idea del maestro Hiko molestando a Kaoru y este dándole con el bokken, realmente era gracioso por que el hombre ni se inmutaba, parecía que no sintiera nada, lo que molestaba mas a su amiga. Además de Sanosuke cargando a su pequeña princesa sin dejar que nadie la tocase, ese hombre se pasaba en serio ¡Ni a la madre de la pequeña le permitía tenerla! Ansiaba también molestar al ya no tan chiquillo Yahiko, que aun seguía con sus interminables peleas con Kaoru, y… bueno adoraba ir a ese dojo, su segundo hogar, definitivamente estaba ansiosa de verlos.

Camino un poco mas, logrando visualizar el dojo, y en la puerta un grupo de mujeres de variada edad sumamente arregladas. Una mueca de sorpresa apareció en Misao, estaba enterada de las clases a niños, y del instructor con paciencia de ángel que las impartía, suponía que esa era la razón del público femenino. Camino apresurada y logro visualizar una melena azabache sujeta en una coleta alta, su aura provocaba maldad, cuando su rostro dulce mostraba una sonrisa.

La chica de ojos verdes observo la escena, entregaban a los pequeños niños de la clase, pero el aura de su amiga se mostraba asesina y mas con las jovencitas insistentes en preguntas los "avances" de los pequeños en cuestión.

- ¡Bhaa! Solo quieren encontrar un punto de conversación –menciono para si misma Misao sonriente ante la mirada de ira de su amiga le lanzaba al instructor que solo le respondía con un gesto de "no es culpa mía ¿Qué hago?" La ninja casi cae al piso de la risa que le causaba ver aquella escena. Le recordaban los viejos tiempos, con un vagabundo pelirrojo demasiado amable y una chiquilla enamorada que no le confesaba sus sentimientos pero lo celaba con la vida… aquellos viejos tiempos.

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

Kaoru llego hasta el dojo, donde dos fila de ordenados niños caminaba sujetados de la mano en parejas. El instructor a un lado de ellos los animaba a seguir, diciéndoles el excelente trabajo del día, recordándoles que debían ser buenos y nobles.

Kaoru quedo embelesada, la voz calma de aquel hombre tenia el mismo efecto en ella como en los pequeños. Pero pronto fue despertada por la aglomeración de hormonas femeninas se encontraban en la puerta. La kendoka recordaba cuando al principio eran señoras casadas, mayores y bueno… eran mujeres contario a lo que estaban frente a su puerta. Ahora había jovencitas seguramente hermanas mayores o otras adultas, que podrían ser viudas o tías. Aquello no le gustaba.

- "_Brujas coquetas, resbalosas_" –pensó al tiempo que se acercaba a la puerta para ayudar a entregar a los niños- "_¿Cuándo paso esto? Cuando se lleno de mujeres coquetas… creo que hace mucho tiempo no presto atención a esto, es verdad hace tiempo que no entrego a los niños, aun cuando a veces estoy en sus entrenamientos, no siempre me quedo a entregarlos o recibirlos" _-Pero los pensamientos de la dama fueron interrumpidos por las insistentes voces de mujeres jóvenes que rodeaban al instructor, incluso olvidándose de los niños- "_Mujeres resbalosas_"

La mujer de cabellos oscuros comenzó a buscar alrededor, esperaba encontrar un plan para que esas brujas no vinieran a perturbar la paz de su dojo. Y entonces en la puerta del salón de entrenamiento lo encontró, una pequeña figura, infantil e inocente; una mirada maliciosa se reflejo en sus ojos y se dirigió hacia su inocente arma mortal.

- ¿Maestro en verdad que se porta bien? –preguntaba una mujer- en casa no puedo hacerlo quedar quieto ningún momento, como me gustaría saber como logra tener quieto a mi pequeño sobrino.

El instructor reía apaciblemente, tenía mucha paciencia para con los niños, pero no con las féminas que se encargaban de rodearle y hacerle perder cerca de una hora después de entregarlos, lo cierto es que no sabia como liderar con ellas. Vio la mirada de enfado de Kaoru, la dueña, ama y señora del dojo, tubo que tragar saliva despacio ante el temor que le provocaba aquella mujer enfadada, era algo que no le agradaba enfrentar.

- ¡Papi tengo hambre!

Aquella suave voz paralizo todo el ajetreo que el pequeño grupo de mujeres jóvenes tenían alrededor del maestro de kendo. Ellas miraron al pequeño, parpadearon, luego observaron al instructor, y así sucesivamente unas tres veces mas.

- ¿Maestro es su hijo? –pregunto una joven de cabellos castaños, en su voz se notaba que tenia la esperanza el hombre lo negara, entonces lo vio sonreír.

- ¿ah? ¿mi hijo? –pregunto inocentemente, dándole pocas esperanzas a las mujeres, la sonrisa dulce que derretía sus corazones se hizo presente, al tiempo que tomaba al pequeño en brazos- si es mi hijo, Kenji Himura.

La cara de desilusión de las mujeres no tenia precio, en verdad aquello lo estaba disfrutando Kaoru, quien se acerco a su esposo e hijo, sonriendo de oreja a oreja, al ver como aquellas mujeres comenzaban a cuestionarse, o hacerse ideas extrañas.

- No sabíamos que eras casado maestro Himura –menciono una joven de cerca de unos dieseis años, la desilusión se palpaba en su voz. Lo cierto es que las mujeres se encontraban desconcertadas y descorazonadas, nunca se les ocurrió preguntarle, lo cierto es que ese pequeño siempre estaba ahí, o deambulado en el patio, jamás le tomaron en cuenta y resultaba ser su hijo. Sintieron envidia por la suertuda mujer que lo tuviera.

- Kaoru me alegro que volvieras –dijo Kenshin al ver como su esposa se acercaba- Kenji tiene hambre, creo que preparare la cena ahora mismo, ¿podrías despedir al resto de los niños?

- Claro Kenshin –menciono la joven sonriente, Kenshin sabia perfectamente cual fue el plan de su esposa, primero la tenia a un lado despidiendo a los infantes, pero noto su ira al ver como ese grupo de jóvenes no lo dejaba en paz, aun cuando fue una jugarreta sucia, la agradeció, se ponía nervioso con tanta atención y lo peor, era que los golpes los podría recibir el, ¡el que solo tenia ojos para su bella tigresa del kendo!

Kenshin se marcho rápidamente, diciéndole adiós a los niños que aun quedaban ahí, Kenji en sus brazos le jalaba el cabello solo por diversión, hacia poco tiempo que había dejado de odiarlo, pero le gustaba jalarle el cabello.

- ¿Quién es usted? –se aventuro a preguntar una mujer a Kaoru.

- La dueña y maestra de este dojo Kaoru Himura, lamento que nunca me encuentren, suelo dar varias clases fuera del dojo, además del grupo de avanzados de nuestra escuela –dijo orgullosa- esperamos que estos pequeños el día de mañana sigan con nosotros, después de mi esposo Kenshin –obviamente esto lo recalco fuerte y claro- tomarían entrenamiento con Myojin Yahiko y al final conmigo.

Las mujeres desilusionadas pronto se despidieron y marcharon, lo cierto es que no pensaron que el maestro guapo y de dulce apariencia estuviera casado, algunas murmuraban cosas como el ¿Por qué si el niño tenia hambre el maestro cocinaba? ¿Qué hacia ella trabajando? ¿y por que ella entrenaba a los mayores? Pero Kaoru no le dio importancia, y sonrió para la única mujer que se quedo presente.

- Vaya amiga, en verdad eres terrible –dijo Misao antes de abrazarla- yo les abría pateado el trasero.

Kaoru rio y su amiga le siguió, se adentraron pronto a la casa donde encontraron a Kenji peleando con los platillos y una sopa que Kenshin le cocino. Todos se reunieron en la cocina felices y comenzaron a preparar planes para irse a cenar al Akabeko.

- Entonces yo los veré ahí –menciono Sanosuke al ponerse de pie- primero iré con la mujer zorro, además avisare al doctor Gensai. Así todos nos iremos de la clínica a donde Tae.

- Bien ahí los esperaremos –menciono Kaoru sonriente.

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

La velada era maravillosa, se rieron hasta dolerles el estomago, platicaron de las cosas sucedidas al tiempo de estar distantes, Seijuro Hiko no dejaba de repetir a Kenshin lo estúpido que llegaba a ser y le pedía a Kenji al menos parecerse a su madre en el carácter, por que físicamente ya sabia como seria.

Misao comento que las cosas con Aoshi mejoraban cada día, y que al cumplir los diecinueve años comenzarían a elegir fecha para la boda, todos lo celebraron. Megumi por su parte.

- Sano déjame cargar a Soun –pedía Megumi, sin embargo el chico la ignoraba totalmente al tiempo que acunaba a la pequeña que ya dormía.

- Definitivamente este hombre no la suelta ni para dársela a su madre –menciono Misao sorprendía por aquella actitud de Sanosuke.

- Si se la presto –refuto el chico.

- ¡Claro cabeza de chorlito, solo cuando tengo que alimentarla! –gritaba Megumi enfurecida pegándole en la cabeza. Pero entonces la medico olvidando a su esposo se dirigió a Kaoru- así que usaste al inocente de tu hijo para alejar a las arpías –las orejas de zorro y su mano en la boca se hicieron presente- Kaoru comienza a jugar sucio jojojo.

- Al menos en esta ocasión yo no me llevare los golpes –decía un complacido Kenshin.

- Bueno Megumi tu harías lo mismo si fueran tras de Sanosuke –menciono Kaoru sonrojada.

- No Megumi es peor –dijo Sanosuke quien terminaba de dormir a su hija- la vez que una chica linda me hizo una insinuación y ella estaba presente, la mujer zorro inmediatamente le dijo que se veía pálida y enferma y le dio una medicina… que era un laxante. Todos la miraron con temor dando un salto hacia atrás alejándose de ella.

El tiempo se paso rápido, los clientes del restaurante se fueron y Tae junto con Tsubame se unieron al grupo, entre risas y muestras de cariño la noche se hizo mas profunda, hasta que tuvieron que regresar a sus propios hogares.

El doctor Genzai junto con las niñas, Megumi y la pequeña Soun se fueron con Sanosuke; Hiko, Misao, Yahiko, Kenji, Kaoru y Kenshin directo al dojo. Al llegar se acomodaron en sus respectivas habitaciones.

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

Kenshin se encontraba recostando a Kenji, hacia ya siete meses que comenzó a dormir en su propia habitación, lo cual era un alivio a sus padres quienes ya podrían tener mas tiempo para ellos. Kenshin sonrió al ver como su hijo dormía abandonado a sus sueños infantiles, el duraba varios minutos viéndolo solo dormir, cuidando su sueño como si con su presencia espantara cualquier kami maligno que deseara perturbarlo. Al pelirrojo mayor le gustaba pensar así, le gustaba penar que con esfuerzo lograría que su hijo no sufriera en nada lo que el vivió.

Gracias a Kaoru entendió que fueron tiempos diferentes, los de su niñez a la niñez de Kaoru, de la de Kaoru a la de Yahiko y de la de Yahiko a la infancia de Kenji, todos eran diferentes, aun por unos cuantos años las cosas cambiaron mucho. Pero no fue un gran alivio hasta que Kaoru dijo algunas palabras que marcaron su corazón.

_**-.-.-.-Flash Back-.-.-.-**_

Kenji tenia apenas un día de nacido, pero el se encontraba indeciso a sujetarlo nuevamente. Lo veía dormir placido sobre el futon que compartía con Kaoru, ahí se encontraban los dos seres mas amados por el pelirrojo. Sus ojos violetas brillaban ante la inmensidad de sus sentimientos, pero también de sus remordimientos.

Ver a Kenji, ver a Kaoru, era ver aquella dulzura, aquel amor y esa gran inocencia que aun existía en el mundo, pero de igual forma todo era un recordatorio del dolor que causo. Aun cuando las muertes que llevaba acosta suya eran implicadas de algo, a excepción de ella, todos tenían su participación en la guerra. Pero al ver a su mujer y a su recién nacido hijo solo le hacia pensar en cuantas mujeres quedaron solas, cuantos hijos huérfanos, cuantas familias rotas por su espada.

Observo al pequeño de hebras rojizas, la luz del día les hacia mas lindos a sus ojos, madre e hijo, ambos llenos de amor y una pureza en el alma que el sentía mancillaba con su sola presencia. Pero era egoísta, pues solo deseaba ser feliz, con su amada Kaoru, con su pequeño regalo de los dioses.

Sus manos temblaban, como la primera vez que conoció a Kaoru como mujer, la primera vez que la tomo y se volvió un adicto a su dama, así tembló al saber que solo deseaba tener a Kenji en sus brazos, deseaba sentir su calor y envolverse con ese aroma dulce del pequeño cuerpo. Entonces el pequeño comenzó a moverse, y su llano se hizo presente, potente y claro.

- "_Saco los pulmones de su madre"_ –pensó Kenshin de inmediato, tentado a levantar al pequeño, prefirió despertar a Kaoru- Kaoru… Kaoru, Kenji tiene hambre –tanteo el hombre.

- Pues dale de comer –mención la chica- puedo envenenarlo con mi comida –menciono al tiempo que se removía, el pelirrojo sonrió dulcemente.

- Kaoru, recuerda que tu eres su alimento, cuando pueda comer solo yo me encargare de ello –dijo conciliadoramente, la mujer pronto comenzó a despertar.

Cuando Kaoru desvistió su pecho para alimentar a su hijo, el quedo maravillado ante aquel acto de amor, cuando para el era solo una lujuria infinita que lo llevaba a las cumbres del placer y pasión, para su hijo era una muestra de amor y necesidad por su madre, se sintió sucio de nuevo, su hijo era un ser dependiente y puro. Pero una vez despierta la joven esposa de Himura no le paso desapercibido ese rostro, y esa actitud de su esposo, sabia en que pensaba, lo conocía bien.

- Kenshin –menciono ella tranquilamente, al tiempo que veía al pequeño Kenji.

- Dime Kaoru ¿necesitas algo? –pregunto servicial, observo como el pequeño dejo de comer y la mujer lo ponía sobre su pecho para golpear suavemente su espalda.

- Solo quería darte las gracias –aquello asombro al guerrero- ahora que tenemos a Kenji eh pensado sobre mi infancia, mis padres lucharon para que viviera bien, y se que nosotros haremos lo mismo… pero si pasa algo como en tu caso… perder a tus padres –la tristeza de Kaoru hacia su pasado lo conmovió pero siguió escuchándola con atención- aun cuando nos llegara a pasar algo… estaría tranquila por que tenemos una gran familia que se encargara de el… sin embargo, ante todo eso, esta tu pasado Kenshin.

El se sorprendió, la miro confundido, pero en los ojos azules solo observaba la determinación y la verdad, el no entendía a que se debían aquellas palabras, si esa mujer mejor que nadie sabia sus sentimientos, su pasado, su todo.

- Cuando peleaste por una nueva era, cuando derramaste la sangre de otros guerreros, no te paraste a pensar que aquellos a los cuales asesinaste también fueron asesinos… Kenshin era una guerra, pero una guerra que trajo un poco de paz, que trajo mas igualdad, que trajo cosas mejores… aun cuando falta mucho por cambiar, pero eso ya no te concierne a ti, tu tiempo para cambiar el mundo ya paso y estoy segura, que Kenji será participe del mejoramiento del Japón hacia el futuro, pero no con una espada, será con sus pensamientos, con su vida diaria. Por que crecerá en un hogar lleno de amor, junto a un padre que hizo un gran cambio y del que siempre sentirá orgullo y respeto, un padre que entrego su inocencia a cambio de dejar ver sufrir al prójimo, un padre que sacrifico su alma misma por mejorar un poco este mundo, que sin saber lo ha mejorado para el.

Kenshin no dijo nada, primero bajo la mirada pensando en todas las palabras de Kaoru, y entonces un intenso calor se formo en su pecho. Cuando se enamoro de esa mujer tan perdidamente se dio cuenta de lo terrible que era su pasado. Pero ahora que nació su hijo, que tenia algo tan suyo como una vida que el ayudo a crear, en esos momentos las palabras de su mujer tenían un sentido. Si la vida tenia preparado sufrimiento para Kenji, este no seria en lo mas mínimo comparado a lo que el vivió alguna vez, en lo que vio… nada de eso era igual ahora, nada de eso afectaría a Kenji, por que ahí era el pago de la sangre que derramo y aun cuando siempre se sentirá avergonzado y culpable de ello, ahora lo sentía menos, por que con ello le dio un futuro a su hijo y seguramente a otros tantos niños, al fin recordaba el motivo por el cual se unió a esa guerra y su redención valía la pena.

- ¿Podría cargarlo? –cuestiono Kenshin, y al ver la dulce sonrisa de su esposa el solo respondió de igual forma. Kenji dio un sonoro eructo y después fue traspasado a los brazos paternales- Duerme hijo –dijo meciéndolo- no hay nada que temer, papá los protegerá, a ti y a tu madre, nada les pasara.

_**-.-.-.-Fin Flash Back-.-.-.-**_

Un suave beso sobre la frente de su hijo fue el último acto del pelirrojo, para retirarse a la estancia que compartía con la mujer que le daba sentido a su vida. Pero al levantarse se encontró con la mujer con la cual compartía su vida, ella sonreía dulcemente y se acerco a su pequeño, besándolo con suavidad, para junto con su esposo entrar a la habitación.

Al entrar a su habitación, Kenshin encendió una segunda vela sobre una pequeña mesa que usaba de escritorio en una esquina del cuarto, saco un grueso libro y comenzó con una lectura. Kaoru lo miro enternecida al tiempo que preparaba las ropas para el día siguiente, después de ello tomo otro libro que dejo pendiente la noche anterior y siguió su lectura. De vez en cuando levantaba su cabeza para encontrar a su esposo, ahora no leía, se estaba esforzando en algo que se le dificultaba mas, aun cuando en ese tiempo hizo grandes mejorías, su caligrafía.

- "_Definitivamente Kenji cambio nuestras vidas_" –pensó Kaoru al ver como su esposo decidió mejorar en muchos aspectos personales al darse cuenta que ella estaba embarazada.

_**-.-.-.-Flash Back-.-.-.-**_

- Kaoru –menciono un serio Kenshin, arrodillado junto al futón a un lado de ella, la mencionada abrió sus ojos, se encontraba muy agotada, realmente estaba quedándose dormida- Kaoru no me siento listo.

Aquellas palabras provocaron una herida en la joven, sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas que no esperaron para deslizarse por sus mejillas, Kenshin aun en la oscuridad, se percataba de ello sintiéndose aun mas miserable.

- No Kaoru, no llores –mencionaba limpiando su rostro- yo soy tan feliz, tener un hijo contigo… es algo que solo pensaba un sueño… como el estar a tu lado, pero estos sueños se vuelven realidad y yo cada día me siento… -ella cesó su llanto, se levanto hasta quedar bien sentada frente a el, acaricio su rostro sintiendo entre sus dedos como la cicatriz disminuía cada día, a cada sonrisa nueva.

- ¿A que temes Kenshin? –susurro ella- No temas a nada, no existe peligro del cual no podrás protegernos, no hay pasado que pueda separarnos, y no hay nada en este mundo que provoque que tu familia deje de amarte.

- Soy yo Kaoru –menciono al tiempo que la rodeaba con sus brazos, sentía su talle mas ancho, a los cuatro meses su vientre comenzaba a abultarse suavemente, y ella comenzaba a tomar un poco mas de peso, algo tan natural y bello, el se regocijaba cada día al ver los cambios de su cuerpo, aun y con ello sus cambios de humor en los cuales podría ser lastimado, nada importaba- tengo miedo de no se suficiente para nuestro hijo… soy un guerrero… un guerrero incompleto, solo fui entrenado con la espada, no fui privilegiado con mas educación… ¿Qué pasara si se avergüenza de mi en el futuro?

Kaoru lo entendió, la paternidad provocaba en Kenshin inseguridades sobre lo que era actualmente, detalles que nunca le importaron con anterioridad se volvían pesadillas ante sus ojos, ante la posibilidad de ser mas indigno de lo que aun se sentía para los puros ojos del ser que seria de su sangre, de su carne.

- Entonces cámbialo –dijo son sencillez y alegría- aun falta para que nazca, y después de nacer no estará muy consiente de todo lo que temes hasta que tenga algunos años mas, tienes tiempo Kenshin, mucho y yo voy a ayudarte.

- Kaoru no podría… -el sonrojo suave perdido en la oscuridad, la forma de mencionar aquellas palabras, la vergüenza, ella sonrió con dulzura y beso sus labios. En ocasiones el era el niño.

- Kenshin, nadie se enterara, será aquí, en la intimidad de nuestra habitación, solo tu, nuestro bebé y yo sabremos que sucede aquí –El respondió con un dulce beso, al momento que la sujetaba pegándola a su cuerpo.

- Gracias –susurro.

_**-.-.-.-Fin Flash Back-.-.-.-**_

Kaoru observo a Kenshin, estaba sumido en su estudio, practicaba caligrafía y además se retroalimentaba en algunos temas como la historia. Deseaba arduamente ser un hombre mejor para su pequeño retoño. Decidió acercarse a el, y dejando a un lado todo debidamente ordenado, apago la vela a su lado y camino hacia su esposo.

Se coloco detrás de el, sentándose con suavidad, acaricio su espalda sobre toda la ropa aun puesta, acaricio su cabello que seguía corto, cada cierto tiempo lo rebajaba, ella no le decía nada, aun cuando realmente extrañaba aquellas legras hebras color fuego. Siguió el recorrido con sus dedos, hasta que decidió sujetarlo en un suave abrazo tomándolo del abdomen, sus manos se cerraron sobre su firme vientre. El aroma masculino del hombre le lleno los sentidos, el calor que emanaba provocaba que su sangre burbujeara en su interior, pero fue la suave caricia sobre sus manos y parte de sus brazos, aquella caricia con solo la punta de los dedos masculinos quien electrifico a cada sentido de la dama y un suspiro fue arrancado antes de que en un rápido movimiento del cual no fue consiente ella se encontrara sobre el tatami de la habitación, bajo el cuerpo cálido de su esposo quien robaba de sus labios todo el néctar de su amor. Ella le acaricio la espalda, el cuello y el pecho antes de comenzar a bajar a sus caderas donde lucharía contra su ropa, una lucha donde ella se encontraba ya atrasada, pues el hombre estaba abriendo el obi envuelto en un ansia profunda de amarla.

- Kaoru –susurro antes de volver a robar sus labios en un beso donde le exigía la vida misma. Ella cerro los ojos sintiendo la piel de el bajo sus manos, sintiendo su calidez sobre su cuerpo y recordó hacia tanto tiempo.

_**-.-.-.-Flash Back-.-.-.-**_

Kenshin de rodillas inclinando su cabeza, la espada desenfundada, Kaoru no lograba notar a que lado se encontraba el filo y eso le preocupo, más decidió callar confiando en el guerrero. Pero el movimiento de la muñeca masculina provoco que sus intensiones fueran solo eso.

- ¡Kenshin! –grito Kaoru acercándose al joven, se asusto al ver como tiraba con fuerza de la espada, pero una vez calmada se dio cuenta que el no estaba herido, y frente a ella se encontraba aun sujeta un rio de hebras rojizas. Aturdida ella acerco su mano hasta la mata de cabello que adornaba el rostro del guerrero, al tiempo que este bajaba sumisamente la espada.

El largo mechón de cabellos rojos fue puesto sobre el regazo de la mujer, quien arrodillaba observaba confundida e incrédula aquella acción. Miro hacia sus piernas donde los cabellos color sangre se derramaban, los acaricio sintiéndolos húmedos.

- Acéptalo Kaoru… como la única ofrenda que tengo para ti… como el único símbolo de lo que fue nuestro afecto –ella levanto la mirada aturdida, observando los orbes violetas, al tiempo que sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas- Admítelo como el presente del fin… del fin de nuestra amistad.

- El… el fin –susurro ella, al tiempo que sus lagrimas corrían- el fin de nuestra amistad –diciendo estas palabras, solo acertó a tomar entre sus manos las hebras, sujetándolas como el mas preciado objeto, acercándolo a su seno para acunarlo al tiempo que sus lagrimas fluían, despidiéndose de una período maravilloso de su vida, de una etapa donde el hizo nacer las estrellas.

No se percato cuando el cuerpo de Kenshin la envolvió totalmente, ella sin percatarse de ello, dejo fluir el dolor que le causaban las palabras "fin" y "amistad" pero fue hasta que sintió como la mano de el recorría de forma sugestiva su columna vertebral, que levanto el rostro, aun entre los estremecimientos de su llano. Los ojos de Kenshin entre violenta y el ámbar, era como fuegos artificiales por el centellante deseo que reflejaban. Los pulgares de el limpiaron sus lagrimas con cuidado, al tiempo que sujetaba su rostro como al mas delicado objeto.

- No llores mas Kaoru –susurraba el hombre- te estoy entregando mi pasado, te estoy entregado mis pecados por que yo no puedo mas con esto, me has hecho sufrir desde el instante en que decidiste buscarte tener un hijo, con un padre que no sea yo –la chica no cabía en su sorpresa- pero todo esto es causa mía y yo lo entendía como mi castigo, el pagó por el pecado de enamorarme de ti, de hacerme dependiente a tus sonrisas, de hacerme adicto a tu aroma, de ser un seguidor de tus pasos solo para tener tu cálido afecto.

- …Kenshin… -pero un dedo sobre sus labios y la negativa forma de Kenshin al mover su cabeza le indico que debía callar.

- Mi razón peleaba tratando de recordarme el por que vagaba, tratando de hacerme entender que estaba mal embelesarme contigo, me di tantos motivos, tu edad, tu inocencia, mi pasado, incluso el tratar de mantener el recuerdo de ella. Cada noche peleaba duramente para poder mantener mi razón orientada a la verdad, orientada a lo correcto, pero mi corazón sucumbía al momento en que me decías "buenos días" cuando me llamabas con esa naturalizad, incluso cuando me golpeabas era un momento de regocijo al sentir tu fuerza, al sentir en ocasiones tu cuerpo rozar el mío.

Ella tembló suavemente al tiempo que el hombre besaba con delicadeza su frente, y se paraba unos instantes aspirando el aroma de aquellos cabellos azabache. Después se alejo nuevamente para ver sus ojos, cayendo en el vacio de aquel abismo azul mar. Kaoru se mantenía en silencio, Kenshin explicaba sus sentimientos y su vida, pero sobre todo habla mas de lo que hablo en el tiempo que compartían juntos, posiblemente estaba hablando mas de lo que hablaría el resto de su vida, asi que para la kendoka era mejor callar y escuchar.

- Cada día la razón disipaba argumentos, cada día mi cuerpo perdía voluntad, pero era incapaz de decirle mis sentimientos… primero por que aun no sabia por completo mi pasado, y no estaba seguro de querer decírselo… siempre fui consiente de su inseguridad respecto a su feminidad, el dolor en sus ojos cuando yo no le defendía y al caer la noche me odiaba, me odiaba tanto por no ser capaz de saltar sobre aquellos que le hicieran daño, pero si lo hacia me vería descubierto y al descubrirme seria aun mas vulnerable. Suficiente era que mis sentimientos se derrocharan hacia usted como un mar alebrestado en la tormenta, suficiente era que con sus sonrisas los recuerdos de aquella mujer fueran desplazados… nunca la olvidare Kaoru, fue importante, fue especial, pero cada día me sorprendía de cómo al sentirla todo se borraba, era como comenzar un libro nuevo de mi vida. Al llegar Enishi, yo solo sentí que desfallecía… mi vida dejo de tener sentido sin usted, ¡ya nada importaba!

Kaoru se sorprendió, el no hablo jamás de sus sentimientos cuando ella fue secuestrada por Enishi, todos le decían como fue que Kenshin callo en esa depresión, mas a ella le resultaba imposible de creer debido a que lo notaba tan normal, tan natural, como si nada hubiera cambiado.

- Debo confesarle que esa fue la ultima vez que soñé con ella… cuando me dijo que debía salir de mi infierno, que debía buscar su sonrisa. Ahí lo entendí todo, ella era necesaria en mi vida, debía controlarse al asesino y se necesitaba al vagabundo, si ella no hubiera muerto jamás sentiría remordimiento por aquellas vidas que tome, pero sobre todo jamás creería tan fervientemente como usted en una espada que protege la vida –ella se abrazo a su cuello, comenzando a soltar aquellas lagrimas guardadas y retenidas, el hombre la estrecho aun mas a su cuerpo- Perdóname por tardar tanto Kaoru, pero no era por no amarte o por temor… nada de eso era lo que me afectaba Kaoru, siquiera mi pasado o mis pecados, por que se que en tu amor infinito tu me seguirás a sobrellevarlos.

- ¿Entonces que era Kenshin? ¿Por qué me provocabas el sufrir con la espera? –contesto ella, pero las manos del guerrero fueron a su cuerpo, ella no se fijo demasiado cuando comenzó a secarlo, pero ahí en sus costados existían terribles manchas amoratadas, aun cuando eran ya pequeñas Kaoru las recordaba de viejas peleas, se sorprendía que aun estuvieran ahí.

- Mi cuerpo se cura tan lentamente Kaoru, temo tanto morir… nunca le temí a la muerte por eso era un hitoriki, pero al conocerte… ¡Kaoru solo Dios sabe que hiciste conmigo!, por que yo deseo protegerte de todo pero no quiero sacrificar mi vida, yo solo quiero estar contigo, y es algo doloroso, cuando no estas me falta el aire, la fuerza, el animo, cuando tu te encuentras a mi alrededor llenando nuestro hogar con tus bellas sonrisas, siento… -El miro a sus ojos, aquella mirada llena de amor que le dedicaba cada día, el sonrió de forma real, de aquella forma que olvido en su tierna infancia, lo siguiente que dijo fue en el tono de voz mas dulce- A tu lado siento que los años de asesino y vagabundo desaparecen, dejo de sentirme el hombre de 28 años, para sentirme de tu edad, libre y joven alguien con la vida por delante para ser feliz, para cambiar, para amar.

- Te amo Kenshin –dijo ella abrazándole de una forma que podría quebrarle las costillas, pero aquello no le importaba al guerrero.

- Yo te amo a ti mi señorita Kaoru.

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

Esa noche durmieron uno junto a otro, aun cuando sus cuerpos temblaban ante la cercanía, ante el deseo de estar aun mas unidos, de estar entrelazados de la forma mas profunda, Kenshin retomaba su férrea voluntad para no manchar con sus deseos la pureza de aquella dama que adoraba desde lo mas profundo de su alma. Se encontraban tomados de sus manos, suspirando de alivio ante el calor que existía en sus cuerpos. Ambos vestían ropa del maestro y sonreían ante la idea de cómo reaccionaria al día siguiente, así fue como cayeron en el sueño.

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

Estar frente al maestro Hiko era intimidante, pero si a eso se le debía agregar que los encontró dormidos, muy abrazados (debido a que en lo profundo de la madrugada se buscaron el calor corporal) con las yukatas muy desalineadas, Kenshin sin su cabello largo y ella con el cabello revuelto.

- Espero se casen pronto, ningún alumno mío va a deshonrar a ninguna doncella y quedarse a contarlo –sentencio el hombre, al tiempo que observaba a Kenshin hacer el desayuno y con Kaoru a un lado del mayor- Aun recuerdo aquella ocasión en la cual tuviste tu primer sueño de adulto…

- ¡MAESTRO! –intervino un apenado Kenshin al que su rostro se perdió entre su cabello y el carmín de su cara, el maestro solo rio con ganas, al tiempo que Kaoru le miraba confundida, al no entender mucho de que hablaban. Y entonces se dio cuenta.

- "_Si quiero conocer al Kenshin antes de la guerra solo el maestro puede mostrármelo_" –pensó la mujer al ver como el par discutía.

- ¿Entonces cuando será la boda? –pregunto el maestro.

- En tres cuatro meses maestro –contesto Kaoru.

- ¿Y planean seguir durmiendo juntos? Entonces pronto habrá mas pelirrojos corriendo por el Japón.

- Maestro yo no e tocado a la señorita Kaoru –menciono Kenshin enfadado- además acordamos que ella se quedara en Kyoto hasta poco antes de la boda, así estaremos separados el tiempo suficiente para que… bueno así estaremos bien.

- Maestro quiero quedarme con usted –las palabras de Kaoru sorprendieron a todos, Kenshin la miraba anonadado y Hiko no sabia como interpretar aquello.

- Señorita Kaoru quédese con la señorita Misa en el Aoyia –ordeno fuertemente- por favor –dijo al final para tratar de suavizarlo.

- No Kenshin, el es tu maestro, es lo mas cercano a tu padre, quiero conocerlo, quiero conocerte, además si nos vamos nadie lo obligara a ir a la boda, yo iré a Tokyo junto a mi futuro padre –menciono haciendo una reverencia, aquella que se hacia al padre del novio, aquella que se hacia al que seria su padre político. Seijuro solo sonrió.

- Esta bien quédate, además a si podrás aprender a cocinar algo –menciono descuidadamente, al tiempo que le daba una mirada a Kenshin, una que le decía, que todo estaría bien.

Pero en ese tiempo Kaoru no aprendió a cocinar, mejor su técnica de la espada, enfermo al maestro un par de ocasiones, su resistencia al sake se vio aumentada de nula a una copa y ante todo un poco del pasado de Kenshin se abrió ante ella.

El ex asesino lo ultimo que imaginaria era que su maestro terminaría teniendo una especie de sentimiento paternal hacia su mujer, dejando con el tiempo de ser solo el hombre que salvo su vida, y le entreno. Se convirtió en el padre que dos guerreros de la espada podrían necesitar, aun con todos sus defectos, ellos entendían aquella arrogancia y egocentrismo. Aun que para Kaoru Genzai fue un padre sustituto, un tío valorado y apreciado, Seijuro era mas lo que necesitaba como guerrera, como mujer que empuñaba la espada, el lazo se creo y nadie lo creía, solo observaban aquellas batallas campales junto al enorme respeto y afecto que se tenían.

_**-.-.-.-Flash Back-.-.-.-**_

Un beso apasionado entre los amantes, entre la noche y el día, Kaoru y Kenshin se entregaron a la pasión de su cuerpo. El tiempo no parecía hacerlos menguar en aquel deseo que se termino encendió en la noche de bodas como una pólvora que parecía nunca agotarse, con una llama que no se extinguía. No había noche en que los besos y las promesas no se encontraran en aquella habitación, sobre aquel futón, sobre aquellas pieles.

Kenshin salía del cálido cuerpo de su esposa, se acomodaba a su lado para adorarla con su mirada, con sus caricias con sus suaves besos y con promesas que siempre planeaba cumplir. Ella se acurrucaba en su pecho, acariciándole con sus dedos, haciéndolo seguir viviendo en el mundo de los sueños, le prometía igual que el, con palabras dulces el amor eterno, el amor mas haya de los limites de su carne y el sonreía satisfecho.

Kenshin se quedo dormido al pensar que ella descansaba, lo cierto es que los recuerdos, y el sufrimiento que vivió en algún tiempo valió la pena si con ello tenia la recompensa de aquellos momentos tan bellos. Abrió sus ojos mirando al pelirrojo que respiraba tranquilamente, las pesadillas hacia un par de años no volvían a sus sueños, al menos ya no con aquella imprudente frecuencia y si rara vez regresaban solo necesitaba la fuerza de su alma para alejarlos.

Con la suavidad infinita la mujer toco el cuerpo de su esposo, ya no existan mas esos horribles hematomas que adornaron su cuerpo tanto tiempo, y las citarices poco a poco se desaparecían, la de su rostro era perdonada día a día por el mismo, por que ella había que Tomoe jamás lo odio y en donde se encontraba seguramente ya había convencido a su amado Akira también de perdonarle. Acaricio el suave cabello pelirrojo, al tiempo que besaba sus labios con dulzura.

- Fuiste la mejor opción… posiblemente porque fuiste la única siempre para mi corazón.

- Entonces abra que mantenerte con esa idea tan clara –menciono Kenshin aun ronco de pasión, al tiempo que la sujetaba contra su cuerpo para envolverla en un cálido abrazo- tu fuiste la única opción en mi vida Kaoru, fuiste la única que elegí con toda la conciencia y el corazón. Te amo Kaoru.

- Te amo yo a ti, Shinta.

Aquellas fueron las ultimas palabras que dirían, el resto solo eran sonidos de placer emitidos de sus labios, al contacto de sus cuerpos fusionándose en un solo ser. La oscuridad de su habitación era ignorada por que para ellos, la luz resplandecía en sus cuerpos a cada caricia que despertaban.

_**-.-.-.-Fin-.-.-.-**_

_**¡Hola! Bueno esto ya termino al fin, jajaja la tortura a parado, de momento estoy escribiendo otras historias, sin embargo en cuanto avance unos dos o tres capítulos las cargare, digo usare lo que le queda de fuerza a la Musa luego necesitare de ustedes de nuevo.**_

_**- ¡Ustedes serán mi alimento! ¡WUAJAJAJA! –la musa de Diosa Luna rie malévolamente.**_

_**Amm… mi musa se cree Shishio y mas con eso de que el condenado estaba que se caía de bueno antes de que lo quemaran**_

_**- Malditos ¿Cómo pudieron desperdiciar algo así de buenote?... al menos esa personalidad y maldad lo siguen haciendo atractivos con todo y su faceta momia.**_

_**Ehhh… mi musa tiene un enamoramiento por Shihio, aunque yo lo tengo por Hiko que si en el anime me encantaba en el manga esta mas bueno (babea) como sea (limpiándose) mi pareja favorita son Kenshin x Kaoru, eso no cambiara jajaja.**_

_**Gracias por responder mis preguntas, medio entendí algo en el manga, pero aun me quedan mas dudas que honestamente… no puedo resolver y de nuevo ¡Ni loca veo el OVA! Me deja traumatizada, en verdad me dan ganas de cortarme las venas, el pasado de Kenshin no era tan oscuro y en el ova parece el infierno mismo. Al menos de vez en cuando hacia un gesto.**_

_**No se ustedes pero vagamente lo que entendí, ¿no les parecía que Tomoe lo trataba como un hermanito? Ósea amm… bueno al principio, seguramente por su ya temprana maternidad con Enishi, ya después… aun sigue sin gustarme de pareja de Kenshin, bien como sea (Si no me gusta Tomoe, me identifico mas con Kaoru –somos tan parecidas en la personalidad…)bien como sea, espero que les gustara, yo me despido de este fic, y tratare de seguir pronto con otro drama, solo que tengo muchas ideas jeje, también con mi intento de comedia.**_

_**Gracias a las personas que me animaron durante el fic, y sobre todo a las ultimas que enviaron sus comentarios de ánimos que me hicieron inmensamente feliz. Y alimentaron a mi musa.**_

**XXXX: **Ammm, bueno si lo hice un poco mas de dramita, pero ya esta, espero que te gustara, y gracias por tu comentario n.n aunque fuera solo para apurarme jajaja.

**Lorena: **¡Que cruel! yo con lo que me esfuerzo para estos capítulos… bueno espero que te guste este ultimo o la musa y yo entramos en depre.

**Hinata Himura: **Gracias por responder mis preguntas ammm ._.U si creo que te entendí un poco, bueno igual ya tengo nuevas jajaja espero que puedas ayudarme aquí también jeje, un saludo y gracias, espero que te guste el capitulo.

**Cris 1213: **De hecho actualice mas pronto de lo normal, jejeje espero que te guste.

**Oo. Ziin .oO: **Hola gracias tu comentario me anima mucho, espero que pronto tengas internet… tampoco tengo (cae en depre) bueno a ver que tanto avanzo de otro fic, espero leerte pronto y te guste la historia.

_**Me despido con un par de preguntas mas sobre el Manga.**_

_- ¿Kenshin y Tomoe si tuvieron sexo?_

_- ¿Quién mando a Tomoe a esa misión? ¿Estaba entre los hombres que la tenían "secuestrada", era el final? _

_- El sujeto final si se murió? ¿Dónde le dio Kenshin? ¿Tan larga era la espada?_

_- ¿Oibore es el papá de los Yukishiro?_

_- ¿Kenshin pensaba matarse de inanición, deshidratación y cualquier otra cosa que provoca no moverte días de una posición? ¿No se destruyo los riñones o el intestino?_

_- O.o el otro día me metieron la duda, por favor díganme que no es verdad ¡Díganme que Kenshin si ama a Kaoru y no es agradecimiento (se va a una esquina de cuclillas a hacer circulitos) hay gente tan cruel al romper los sueños románticos (mi esposo fue)_

_**Bien creo que fue todo jajaja, lo siento por ser tan preguntona, por otra parte finalmente me despido, y les digo ¡NO POR QUE SEA EL ULTIMO CAPITULO NO DEJEN REVIEW! Aun tengo mas historias! Espero enconarles de nuevo… si mas ¡KENSHIN X KAORU!**_

_**Y recuerden: ¿Quieren otra historia? ¡Dejen REVIEW!**_

_**-Mi musa corre peligro-**_

_**-.-.-.-GRACIAS-.-.-.-**_


End file.
